GentleFist Massage: The Series
by Prpl Grl
Summary: Shikamaru has a sore back, and who better to give him a massage than someone who is a master at gentlefist taijustu! A series of oneshots dedicated to Shikamaru and Neji. !Mature Audiences ONLY!
1. GentleFist Massage

Warnings: I do not own Naruto. This story contains Yaoi (male/male coupling) and a sex scene. If you don't like it, don't read it! Otherwise, please continue and enjoy!!

Gentle-Fist Massage

Shikamaru Nara yawned, as he walked beside Neji Hyuga; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka keeping a steady pace ahead of them. They were on their way back to Konoha, after a very long mission that took them to the Land of Earth. The small group only had about a day's long journey left for them, Shikamaru hardly being able to wait to arrive home. His body ached and he felt thoroughly exhausted, which he knew the others were feeling as well, based on their actions, or rather the lack there of.

The ladies in front had barely squabbled at all since they left the Land of Earth, which indicated to him fatigue. The Hyuga next to him didn't show any signs, but he must have been, considering all the work he had done during their mission.

The sun was beginning to set, and Shikamaru was relieved to see an inn sitting peacefully on the roadside. Steam rose from behind the building, and he sighed in relief. The inn had some hot springs. His back was feeling very sore and his feet ached.

"Well, Shikamaru," Ino asked, looking at him. "Are we staying at the inn, or do we keep going?"

As the squad leader, only Shikamaru could give a final decision. He nodded his head. "Yeah, we'll stay there for the night. I could use a good soak in a hot spring."

Without any objections, the group got rooms for the night.

Shikamaru was quick to undress and sit in the steamy water of the hot spring. He could feel his back muscles start to relax, and he leaned back against the stones, sighing heavily. He looked up at the ever-darkening sky, watching as stars started glittering from the darkness. Crickets chirped nearby, and the smell of fresh incense filled his senses. It was so… peaceful. The chunin hadn't been able to relax like this for a long time, and was starting to doze off.

Water splashing a bit made him turn, knocking him from his daze, to see Neji sitting beside him.

There was something… different about the Hyuga. Shikamaru looked carefully at how the soft reflections from the little bit of light danced on his toned skin. It seemed to be luring the Nara to come closer. His dark eyes drifted up to Neji's face, and he felt his heart skip a beat. The Hyuga didn't have his hair tied back, nor was he wearing the wrappings to cover the curse mark of the Hyuga clan branded across his forehead. Soft locks fell perfectly around Neji's features, and Shikamaru had to fight the urge to reach across the small distance separating the two and run his fingers through it.

The chunin swallowed. He had been attracted to guys before, but Neji…. Neji had just never been the type who would ever look so… seductive. Shikamaru had never seen the Hyuga in that light, as troublesome as it was, and he doubted the other was ever interested in that kind of thing, anyway. He was always so… aloof and nonchalant, never giving any indication as to what he was feeling, unless he was angry.

Still, Shikamaru wondered why he would feel so attracted to him now. Staring at his face, the chunin realized Neji didn't look so distant anymore. He looked very relaxed and content. His eyes were focused elsewhere, and it wasn't like the Hyuga to daydream.

'_I wonder,_' Shikamaru thought, '_if this is what __Neji's__ really like, when no one's around._' A happy feeling spread through the chunin at the idea, although he didn't know why. So what if the Hyuga was dropping the walls that always surrounded him? Even he cannot keep them up forever.

However, Shikamaru could not tare his gaze away from the man sitting beside him. Until those penetrating eyes looked over at him.

The chunin quickly averted his dark orbs, a light blush covering his cheeks. '_Damn bothersome hormones._'

It didn't go unnoticed to Neji, and a smirk crossed his lips at what he saw in Shikamaru's dark eyes. There was a lingering lust in his gaze, and a want for something he probably didn't feel he could have. Confusion also flashed around, as if he couldn't figure out why he would feel such things.

'_Well,_' Neji thought, _'this is certainly a side to __Shikamaru__ I've never seen before._' He watched as the water reflected off the chunin's tanned skin. Even the Hyuga had to admit; Shikamaru was very attractive. It was not the first time he had been attracted to men, although it had only been recently that Neji discovered his homosexuality.

Ever since that accidental night with a very horny Kiba Inuzuka, the Hyuga had been exploring it thoroughly, finding what qualities he liked in the males. Shikamaru was definitely at the top for best looking right now. '_Only…._' His eyes rose to the tie keeping the other's hair tightly in place. '_I wish he'd take his hair down once in a while. He probably looks even better with those locks framing his face._'

Neji noticed the chunin was still blushing, and he had started to fidget, looking like he was no longer comfortable in his current spot.

The Hyuga's smirk turned into a smile. '_…I wonder how far I can push this…._' He dove beneath the water's surface, swimming to the middle of the shallow pool. Getting extra momentum from the ground, he surfaced, whipping his hair and splashing water. He stood in the barely waist-deep water and looked up at the sky, running his hands through his hair, his back to the chunin. "Nice night," he said.

Shikamaru's eyes were wide, as he gazed at the god-like body before him. "…Yeah," he whispered, watching as the water from his hair made tantalizing trails down his back and into the hot spring. The chunin began to wonder what lied just beneath the surface of the rippling water. His body began to heat up, cheeks still flushed, and he could feel his manhood starting to harden, as he continued to stare at the Hyuga.

'_I… can't…._' Shikamaru stood, quickly turning to step out of the hot spring. "I think I'm done," he mumbled, one hand covering his growing erection, hoping the other wouldn't notice. '_Fucking troublesome!_'

The chunin barely made it out of the water, before a sharp pain shot up his back, and he kneeled on the ground. A small cry escaped his lips, as he reached around with his free hand to try and rub it away.

"Are you all right, Shikamaru?" Neji asked, suddenly kneeling beside him, concern floating in his eyes.

Shikamaru's face burned, but at least the pain made his erection go away. He never looked at the other as he spoke. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just a troublesome kink in my back."

A warm hand touched his shoulder, and the chunin's eyes widened. He looked at the Hyuga, making sure to keep his gaze at the other's face, and only his face.

Neji was smiling. "Why don't I give you a massage?"

"Ah, no! That's okay, Neji," Shikamaru said nervously, slowly getting to his feet, the other rising with him. "It would be too bothersome. All I need is a good-night's sleep on a comfortable futon and I'll be better."

"…I won't hurt you," Neji whispered.

"That's not what I meant!" the chunin said, slowly walking back to the building, not wanting to meet the Hyuga's gaze. "I'm sure you're good, but I don't really need—" He was cut off as Neji grabbed his wrist and turned him, looking into his eyes.

"I am a master at gentle-fist taijutsu," Neji said, softly. His eyes were warm, and his touch almost made Shikamaru tremble. "Also, with my Byakugan, I'll be able to see exactly where your muscles are tense and causing the pain. Needless to say, if anyone was going to give you a massage, I would be the best."

Shikamaru chuckled, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat, as he looked into the other's eyes. "You're certainly sure of yourself."

"Why not give it a try?" The Hyuga pulled the chunin closer, their bodies' only centimeters apart.

Shikamaru could feel the other's breath tickle his cheek, and found it quite hard to refuse his request at this distance. He nodded. "All right, Neji. You can give me a massage."

Neji smiled. "Good."

They walked back to their room, Shikamaru making sure the small towel he wore was as secure as it could get. He still wasn't sure how he was going to handle having those expert hands all over his body, but the chunin hoped he would just fall asleep when it started. By sleeping through it, he wouldn't have to live with the humiliation later.

He sighed, as they walked up to one of the beds.

Neji looked at him. "Lie down, Shikamaru," he gently requested.

The chunin complied, flinching slightly as he crawled onto the sheets, his back slightly protesting to the movement, lying on his stomach, and keeping his arms at his sides. He saw the Hyuga kneel beside the bed. A little towel warmer sat against the wall, and the older ninja pulled out a small bottle from within it. He opened it, and splashed some massage oil on his hands.

A fresh scent of lilacs reached Shikamaru, and he inhaled it deeply, just as Neji climbed onto the bed, straddling him.

His cheeks blushed again; feeling the Hyuga on top of him was quite a surprise.

"Relax," Neji's voice called to him. "This is the best way I'll be able to rub your back, but it won't work if you're all tense like that, Shikamaru."

The chunin nodded, forcing his body to relax. Warm hands touched his skin, and he almost moaned. They ran up his spine, curled around his shoulders, then ran back down, only to repeat the process again.

'_That… feels really good._'

The Hyuga repeated the action several times, before applying more pressure to the base of his spine, running his hands out to his sides.

Shikamaru felt his pain melt away, and he sighed in contentment. '_He really does have magic hands…._' He loved how they ran all over his skin, relaxing his muscles, making him feel dazed. It certainly was going to be an experience the chunin would ask for again, sometime, realizing it wasn't nearly as troublesome as he thought it would be.

For several more minutes, Shikamaru only focused on those expert hands, as they moved freely around his back. He was slightly disappointed when they stopped on his shoulders. '_…He must be done,_' he thought, slightly pouting. Then there was hot breath tickling his ear.

"Do you want… more, Shikamaru?" Neji asked, laying his body on the chunin's. "I can give you a full-body massage."

Shikamaru's heart began racing, and he opened his eyes, looking at the Hyuga from the corner of his vision. Neji's hair fell around his face, eyes full of seduction. The chunin swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and whispered, "…If it's not too much of a bother…."

The smile on Neji's lips widened, as he got off his comrade, moving to kneel by his legs. He reached out and began rubbing the bottoms of his feet. "When getting a full-body massage," he explained, "it is best to start at the feet and move your way up."

Shikamaru sighed; those hands of Neji's were just so good! He worked on both feet, then moved up to his calves. He wasn't having a problem, until those hands started rubbing his thighs. The chunin's blush deepened as he felt the Hyuga move the towel he was using to cover himself, so it barely covered his behind.

'_Oh, shit!_' he thought. '_I'm getting hard again!_' His erection began pressing into the sheets beneath him, and he was silently grateful he was on his stomach.

"All right, turn over, Shikamaru," Neji commanded, his hands leaving the other's skin.

Shikamaru raised his head to give the Hyuga a questioning look, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment.

"I've already worked on your back," the Hyuga told him. "There would be no point in doing it again."

'_…Right,_' the chunin thought, trying to think his way out of this. '_If I turn over, though, he'll see I'm…._' Of all the times he needed a strategy, this would be it, but his brain seemed to have shut off that section of his mind since he stepped into the hot spring.

"Well," he mumbled, "I'm… pretty comfortable where I am now."

Neji's eyes held a hurt look in them. "You don't want to get a full-body massage?"

"No! I mean, yes, I want one, but…." He trailed off, dark eyes looking away from the beauty beside him, lightly whispering, "Troublesome hormones," as he released a soft sigh. Shikamaru could feel those light-colored eyes stare at him, and his blush increased even more, although he wasn't sure how. He thought all his blood was being channeled to his erection, feeling as hard as it did.

"My eyes cannot be deceived," Neji said, softly, and he leaned in close to Shikamaru's face. "You are a man, Shikamaru. With proper stimulation, it's only natural that you would get an erection."

The chunin closed his eyes, wishing the Hyuga would vanish. It was embarrassing enough, and having his comrade say it in a logical way made it worse.

"It's okay, Shikamaru," he continued, and the younger shinobi opened his eyes again to see the other's smiling face, only a whisper away from his own. "It only means I am doing a good job. Your erection is the ultimate compliment." Neji closed the distance between them, giving Shikamaru a gentle kiss on his lips.

It was only a moment in length, but the tingling on the chunin's lips did not go away. He was in a daze as he looked into Neji's eyes; silently wishing he would have kissed him longer.

As if he could read minds, the Hyuga leaned down again, capturing Shikamaru in another kiss, this one lasting for several moments. The chunin felt a hand come to his cheek, as the other's tongue glided across his lips. He opened his mouth and the silky appendage slid inside, the hand reaching to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Neji's hand went up to the tie and released Shikamaru's wild locks from their prison.

His hair fell around his face, and the Hyuga ran his fingers through it, as he took his lips away from the chunin.

"Will you roll over now?" Neji asked.

The younger ninja was too dazed to argue, and turned to lie on his back. He looked away, though, as he saw the Hyuga run his gaze up and down Shikamaru's body.

"Let's get rid of this," the older shinobi said, pulling the towel from the chunin's hips.

Shikamaru nearly moaned, as his hot manhood was released into the cooler air of the room. He saw it was standing fully erect, as if waiting patiently for its turn to be 'massaged.'

Neji hardly paid it any mind, as he got to work rubbing the tops of his feet, stopping every-so-often to apply more oil to his hands.

The chunin tried to relax, but when those hands began massaging his thighs, his control slipped. He spread his legs a little and thrust his hips upward, a small moan escaping his throat.

"Patience, Shikamaru," Neji cooed, finishing off the thighs and putting more oil on his hands. He placed them on the younger ninja's abdomen, not going low enough for his liking.

"B-but," Shikamaru said, words a little shaky, "you said start on the feet and work your way up! Why are you skipping—"

"Because if I do that, you will undo everything I have done up to now. Just relax and try not to focus on it too much. It will be taken care of."

Shikamaru's erection was so hard; it was almost painful. He tried to relax, but those hands, so close…. Neji also looked very sexy, his eyes focused on the job at hand, his hair falling beautifully around his face. The chunin's breathing was fast and shallow. What little control he had left was quickly slipping away from him. He wanted to feel those hands bring him to his climax, wanted to see Neji's stoic features twisted in pleasure, and he wanted to run his fingers through his soft-looking hair. All these images flashed in his mind, and after seeing them for a few more moments, the chunin was going to—

"Breathe, Shikamaru," Neji's voice called to him once again. His eyes found the Hyuga looking at him very seriously. "Take a deep breath."

Shikamaru obeyed, noticing he felt slightly better as he released the air within his lungs.

"Just remember to breathe normally," the Hyuga advised. "Keep yourself relaxed by breathing the way you normally would." He smiled. "You'll see that is the better way."

The chunin continued to take deep breaths, wondering what, exactly, Neji meant by that.

The older shinobi continued the massage, without further interruptions. His comrade remained relaxed, even as he finished with the arms. Shikamaru looked like he had fallen asleep, although his erection was still waiting to be attended.

Neji put an oil soaked hand on the chunin's face, and dark eyes fluttered open to look at him. The Hyuga smiled, "Are you ready for the final part of the massage?"

Shikamaru nodded, spreading his legs when the older ninja gently pulled on one. Neji placed himself between them, removing his towel and grabbing the bottle of lilac scented oil once more, putting a decent amount on his fingers. He placed a finger at the younger ninja's entrance, and the other gasped. '_Having waited this long to be touched, it's no surprise he'd be extremely sensitive,_' the Hyuga mused.

"Shikamaru," he said, dark eyes opening to look at him. "Don't forget that this is part of the massage; I want you to remain relaxed, so continue to breathe, all right?"

Again, the other's response was a nod, and he closed his eyes.

Slowly, Neji slid one finger inside Shikamaru, the other seeming to strain to keep his breathing normal. The Hyuga was careful and slow, making sure the muscles surrounding him were completely loose, before adding another.

In a few minutes, the older ninja had three of his fingers gliding easily in and out of Shikamaru, who was doing a surprisingly good job of keeping himself calm. Even so, his erection would twitch every now and then, and some pre-cum oozed from the tip.

Neji wanted so badly to taste him, but didn't dare to. He figured, in the state the chunin was in, any stimulation to his penis would probably cause his ejaculation, and the Hyuga couldn't have that, not when his own erection demanded some attention.

He removed his fingers and placed his manhood at the stretched entrance, carefully pushing inside the younger ninja.

"Breathe," Neji reminded, when Shikamaru's eyes whipped open, his muscles beginning to tense up again. "Breathe, Shikamaru."

The other obeyed; taking deep breaths, as the Hyuga slowly encased his erection within Shikamaru's flesh. '_Gods, he's hot!_' A moan left his lips, leaning over the chunin, his hands on either side of him, their eyes locking with each other.

Neji leaned down to capture Shikamaru's slightly parted lips in another kiss. He played with his tongue, and began to move within the one beneath him. His strokes were slow and languid, and he parted from the chunin's mouth to gaze down at him.

Shikamaru was still doing his best to keep his breathing steady, his dark eyes glazed over with pleasure, his hair spread beautifully on the pillow.

"Just remember," Neji whispered, gently rubbing the chunin's cheek with his hand, "keep breathing normally. When your body is ready, it will release all on its own."

The ninja beneath him smiled, sighing contently, then fell back into the pleasure of the Hyuga's slow thrusts.

He kept the pace that way for a while, both enjoying the leisurely-timed sex. Shikamaru didn't think having sex so slow like that would feel so good.

When he masturbated, he had always been slightly rough and fast, but Neji was showing him the best way to be pleasured. He didn't think he'd ever touch himself the same way again.

Even as he breathed normally, he could feel his climax slowly start to build within him. Neji did pick up the pace, but only slightly, and Shikamaru could hear his steady breathing over his own.

'_He's… so good at this,_' the chunin thought. '_I could do this… all night._' He closed his eyes and focused on the wonderful sensation of Neji gliding so easily within his body.

Then, a gloriously intense feeling rolled over his body, like a wave slowly rolled onto a beach, and Shikamaru released a long moan. It was so fantastic; he felt as if he was floating on a cloud. His body was light and very relaxed, and he released a long breath, the white euphoria surrounding his mind keeping him from reality for several minutes.

When Shikamaru finally opened his eyes, he saw Neji still positioned between his legs, but he was no longer inside him. The older ninja's eyes were closed, and his hands were lightly rubbing the chunin's thighs.

'_He must have reached his orgasm,_' Shikamaru thought, then noticed the white mess on his stomach; some drops had even reached his chest. His manhood was no longer erect, and it drooped to the side, a single tear of seed still clinging to the tip.

The chunin smiled. '_I guess I reached mine as well._' He sighed heavily, not remembering the last time he had been so… calm and loose. His body felt lighter than a feather, and he loved the feel of it.

After a few moments, Neji opened his eyes and smiled at the ninja lying contently on the bed. Slowly, he rose and got a wet, warm towel, and began cleaning Shikamaru.

The chunin watched, as the smile never seemed to leave the older ninja's lips, and he finally got enough strength to reach up and place his hand within Neji's hair.

'_It's so soft,_' he thought, running his fingers through the dark locks.

The Hyuga didn't seem to mind. Even after he finished wiping away Shikamaru's seed, he remained where he was, as the chunin continued feeling his hair.

Shikamaru took one last, long caress through his mane, then dropped his hand back onto the bed.

Neji tossed the soiled towel aside, lying down next to his comrade, and grabbing a blanket to cover them both.

The chunin turned onto his side, giving the Hyuga more room, and smiled when two arms encased him.

"How do you feel now?" Neji asked, getting as close as he could to the younger ninja.

"Very… relaxed," Shikamaru replied, wrapping his arms around the Hyuga's neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad your back doesn't hurt anymore."

The chunin had to think for a moment. "Oh, right. That's one troublesome thing I'm grateful to be rid of." He yawned, and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth surrounding him.

"Good night, Shikamaru," Neji whispered.

"Mmm, 'night, Neji," he replied, sleep taking him into pleasant darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yawned as she waited with Ino outside the inn. The two men were being extremely slow in getting up, and it confused the two girls.

"What could they be doing?" Ino asked, placing her hands on her hips, scowling at the door. "I'm giving them ten more minutes, then I'm gonna go in there and drag them out!"

Sakura was all for it, especially to watch the scene. Since Shikamaru had always been a teammate of hers since their genin days, it would have been fun to see her chew out Neji, who wasn't used to it.

Unfortunately for her, Shikamaru and Neji stepped out of the inn a moment later. Both of them were smiling, and Shikamaru even looked happy, despite the fact he had never been a morning person.

"Took you guys long enough," Ino said, taking in their appearance. "What happened to you, Shikamaru? You look like you're enjoying the morning or something."

A light blush came to the chunin's cheeks. "I just… had a really good sleep last night, that's all." He walked passed his long-time comrade, and the others followed, continuing their journey home.

"That's unusual," the blonde kunoichi continued. "You always told me you hated staying at inns, that their beds were either too soft or too stiff. What made this one different?"

"A proper massage makes all the difference," Neji said, walking beside Sakura.

"Huh, a massage?" Ino gave him a questioning look from the other side of her rival. "You gave Shikamaru a massage?"

"Come to think of it," Sakura said, lightly sniffing the air, "the two of you do smell like… oh, what is that? Freesia? Lavender?"

"Lilac," Shikamaru corrected. "The oil Neji used was lilac scented."

"Wow," Ino said. "That must have been one incredible massage, to have Shikamaru acting like this the next morning." She looked over at the Hyuga. "Could I get a massage when we get back to the village, Neji?"

"Actually," the pink-haired kunoichi said, a light blush on her cheeks, "my shoulders have been giving me a little trouble lately. I don't suppose I could have one, too?"

Neji smiled. "Sorry, ladies."

Both women scowled.

"Why not?" Ino asked in a high-pitched, whiney voice.

"My massage just wasn't meant for women. Although they have basically the same structure, there are some things different about men and women. So far, I've only specialized in men." His eyes looked at the chunin's back. "Wouldn't you agree, Shikamaru?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure." He cleared his throat and didn't turn to them.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru slowed his pace so he walked beside the Hyuga, the girls on his other side. His cheeks were flushed as he looked at the older ninja.

"Neji, I was wondering," he said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Neji responded, not minding if the kunoichi heard him or not.

"Maybe… you could give me another massage… tonight." His eyes didn't meet the other shinobi's, and his face got redder. "See, I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents when we get to the village, and it's always so troublesome. My mother stresses me out sometimes, and I could use one after being with her for a few hours."

Neji smiled. "If you would like another massage, Shikamaru, I'll give you one."

Sakura and Ino glared at him.

"You're so mean, Neji," Sakura said, as the four walked down the path that would take them home.

A/N: Please look for Gentle-Fist Massage II: White Chocolate out now!! Please Review!!


	2. GentleFist Massage II: White Chocolate

This story is Yaoi (male/male relationship) and contains sex! Please turn back now if you don't like!!

**Gentle-Fist Massage II: White Chocolate**

Shikamaru Nara sighed heavily, almost irritably. '_This is becoming so troublesome,_' he thought, as he followed his teammate, Ino Yamanaka, out of another store.

His act granted him a glare from the blonde, and she stopped in the crowded street, light blue eyes piercing him. "It wouldn't be such a problem," she growled, "if you knew what he liked!"

Shikamaru looked away into the heavy mass of people. It was a Friday afternoon, and most of the villagers were out and about on the beautiful day. The sky was perfectly clear, which had eliminated his earlier plans to gaze at the clouds. The Nara figured it was probably a good sign, anyway. He was supposed to be planning a special dinner for his lover, who was scheduled to return to the Leaf Village that night.

Neji Hyuga had been dispatched on an A-rank mission a few weeks ago. He knew it was going to be long when he left, and the two had made the best of their last few nights together. During that time, Shikamaru had promised Neji that he would make dinner the day he said he'd return. The simple gesture had made his lover smile, but the Nara hadn't realized what he had gotten himself into.

While his lover was gone, he had tried several practice meals, using recipes borrowed from his mother. What Shikamaru thought would be an easy 1-2-3 process was really a lot more troublesome. Not one of the dinners even looked remotely like the pictures and tasted worse. He was quickly losing patience and guinea pigs; Chouji and Naruto had been avoiding him the passed couple of days. Kiba and Akamaru barely stepped into his apartment, promising to try a freshly made dish, before remembering they had a mission and bolted. He hadn't seen them since.

Ino tried to be compassionate, but that didn't stop her from laughing at the Nara for his obvious cooking-lacking ability. The smartest shinobi in Konoha; with an IQ over two hundred, and he couldn't even make fucking grilled cheese sandwiches, without having them burn horribly, stinking up his kitchen. Which was why he was with her now, in the middle of the busiest district, looking for something even Shikamaru could make.

So far, they had been unsuccessful. It didn't help that he really didn't know Neji's tastes in food. Sure, they had eaten together on several occasions, but the two always made their own. The shadow wielder kept to easy meals that required little or no cooking at all. Most of the time, he wasn't paying attention to what his lover ate; it didn't matter. Why should he notice something so trivial?

A nudge to his ribcage made his eyes drift back to his teammate. She was still glaring at him and looked a little more pissed off.

"I can't believe you, Shikamaru," she said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "You don't even know what your boyfriend likes to eat! If I was like that, I would've been dumped ages ago!"

"You've got it easy, though," the Nara countered. "Chouji likes almost anything."

Ino rolled her eyes. "If you cook it right! He's a lot pickier than he lets on!"

Silence fell between them once more, and Shikamaru could feel the agitation begin to grind within his mind. Nothing about their conversation was going to help him find something to feed his lover when he showed up that night.

His blonde comrade sighed again, slouching her shoulders. "What does Neji like to eat around the house?"

The Nara would have raised an eyebrow at her, but he had too many other troublesome things to worry about. "…Around the house?"

She scowled. "Snacks, idiot! When you aren't having meals together, what does he snack on?"

Shikamaru suppressed another sigh, as he thought about it for a while. Again, he had never really paid that much attention. The only time he remembered Neji eating anything away from the table was when he had a banana. There had been a bunch sitting on the coffee table, and they both ate them all.

The Nara inwardly smirked. The only reason he remembered was because his lover had used to the fruit to get him horny. He had wrapped his lips around the banana while looking at his lover, and moved his mouth along its length in a very suggestive way.

A light blush spread on his cheeks at the memory. "Uh, fruit, I guess," he mumbled.

"Okay, then!" Ino shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the street. "Fruit it is! It'll be simple. A fruit salad, maybe some kind of main salad, and dessert!"

"Ino," Shikamaru groaned, as they entered another shop, this one covered in all sorts of domestic and exotic fruits and vegetables, "I don't know if 'salads' can count as a meal."

She waved her hand at him, placing different items into her basket. "Salads can work, Shikamaru. You can't burn them, under-cook them, nor will they burst into flame." The blonde looked at his blushing cheeks and smiled.

So what if he accidentally forgot about the chicken in the oven? He was trying to figure out how much rice to add into another pan, while ascertaining when he was supposed to put the two together in the 'chicken and rice' recipe he borrowed. It's not like he '_knew_' the bird would erupt into a raging inferno.

"There is no way for you to screw this up," she finished, grabbing a few more items, then going to the check out, the Nara at her heels. "And just to be sure," she added, glancing at him, "I'll help you prepare."

Shikamaru paid for the items, and they walked back into the busy streets.

"Now," Ino said, heading in another direction quickly, the shadow wielder having to make an effort to keep up, "to find some dessert."

'_Troublesome,_' he thought, not daring to say it aloud. He followed his comrade to a small shop on a corner; dozens of delicious cakes and chocolates sat in the big windows, and he could see few people inside. Relieved to be away from a big crowd, they entered the tiny establishment.

Immediately his nose was assaulted by the smell of chocolate and sugar. There was a giant class case, which wrapped around the walls, filled with all kinds of desserts and treats. The middle was packed with displays, full of homemade candies and sweets.

A slightly plump woman waved at them as they entered, the blonde returning it with a smile. Shikamaru got the impression that she came here for Chouji's desserts.

"Any ideas?" Ino asked, eyes bright.

Sighing lightly, he shook his head, surprised not to hear an outburst from his comrade.

"Well, take a look around. This place has the best sweets in Konoha! I'm sure you'll find something that you'll both enjoy." She gave him a bright smile before walking off to talk with the woman behind the counter.

Shikamaru took his time, looking over every cake and truffle as if he was buying a very nice Shougi board. Truth be told, it all looked delicious. He couldn't decide what would go well with the meal, though. Chocolate cake? Fudge brownies? Maybe some hand-dipped caramel apples?

After several minutes of browsing, the Nara released a frustrated sigh. He was halfway around the shop and nothing seemed to peak his interest. He looked along, eyeing several different kinds of cookies, his hopes low.

Then his eyes caught on to a large white block. Its color, although slightly bright from the case lights, was more of an off-white, a little duller, yet intense all the same.

It reminded Shikamaru of Neji's eyes. The Hyuga's gaze was like that, intense yet not altogether brilliantly bright.

As he stared, the Nara could see little cracks in the block, and a tiny trapped air pocket here and there. The longer he kept his eyes locked onto it, the more he could see.

Again, his mind thought about Neji. He had never taken the time to sit back and look at the older shinobi, and thus always thought him to be secluded and cold, someone who wouldn't even think about a relationship at all. The shadow wielder had never once been attracted to the other before, not until he looked at him for a while. The more his dark eyes searched over the Hyuga's face and light orbs, the more he saw of the real Neji. There was much more than just the hard working, naturally talented ninja, and Shikamaru had been slightly guilt ridden for not seeing such a thing sooner, earlier in their relationship.

"See anything you like?"

The Nara looked up to see the plump woman standing on the other side of the case, smiling at him. Ino had also suddenly appeared beside him, a smile also gracing her lips.

Nodding, he pointed to the white block.

"Oh, that's our own, special recipe white chocolate," the woman said, voice full of charm. "It's said to be the best white chocolate in all the Five Great Shinobi Nations; people have come all over to try it. Would you like to sample some?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

The candy-lady bent behind the case, reaching inside and removing the block, placing it on the counter. She took a small hammer and gently tapped on the giant candy bar. Pieces of chocolate fell off, and she handed one to each of them.

Shikamaru had been given a fairly large piece, so he bit into it, chewing on the half that touched his tongue. The flavor… was not exactly what he could call 'delicious.' There was a bitterness to the chocolate that he didn't care for, and it only intensified as he continued to chew and swallow.

He must have been making a weird face, because the candy maker leaned across the counter to him, eyes sparkling. "Don't chew it," she suggested. "White chocolate of this nature can only be savored if you let it melt in your mouth."

The Nara nodded, popping the other half into his mouth. This time, he ran his tongue along the piece, and felt it melt against his muscle. It was sugary, not bitter, and he coated his tongue in it. The bitterness was still there, he could taste it, but the sugary taste helped to dull it, making the chocolate very delectable. His mind quietly noted that they way it ran down his throat was very much how Neji's seed felt when he swallowed.

He cleared his throat and suppressed another blush. "It's good," he said, not wanting to trouble himself with a long and tedious explanation as to why.

"You think Neji'll like it?" Ino asked, looking very anxiously at her teammate.

The Nara looked at her from the corner of his vision, not bothering to turn his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm getting it whether he likes it or not."

Her eyes widened, slightly, and she looked away, mumbling, "Oh, tough-guy," under her breath, which he ignored. Arguing with Ino was always so troublesome.

The woman behind the counter giggled, as he got half a pound, and left, the blonde at his heels.

"I love that store," she mentioned. "That place is a great help when it comes to Chouji."

Shikamaru didn't bother with a response. He looked towards the sun, as it was beginning to touch the tops of the buildings, letting the shinobi know the estimated time. Neji would be returning in another four hours or so.

Ino suddenly grabbed his arm. "Come on, Shikamaru!" She started dragging him down the still crowded streets. "Let's get you ready for your big date!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru slowly climbed into the steamy water of the bath, releasing a heavy sigh. Ino had ordered him to take a bath, realizing he was in no condition to help prepare the seemingly simple meal.

He had '_almost_' dropped half of the lettuce on the floor, after carefully peeling it apart. Then he '_almost_' cut his finger while slicing the apples for the fruit salad, his hands were shaking so bad. His comrade had had enough at that point and ordered him to the bathroom, giving him half an hour to relax.

Even now, the Nara's hands were still shaking, although it was hard for him to grasp as to why. It was just Neji who was returning, and he felt like such a schoolgirl for acting this way.

He sighed again, leaning back into the water, trying to calm himself. Neji was certainly making him act strange. Just the mere thought of his lover made his heart double its pace. Shikamaru found himself doing things for the Hyuga on his own, his laziness forgotten.

Offering to prepare a special dinner for him was something completely out of character for the shadow wielder, this he knew. The statement had come out of nowhere; escaping his lips before it had permission from his brain. The warm smile he'd received, though, made it worthwhile. He wanted to do whatever it took to make that look reappear on his lover's face again, which was probably why he was doing something so troublesome.

A small smirk formed on Shikamaru's lips. Neji gave him the motivation he was lacking. His laziness, however, was excluded from Neji, and Neji alone. He would never think of doing this for anyone else he knew, without murmuring, '_troublesome,_' beneath his breath and doing what was asked only half assed.

With Neji, everything had to be perfect. He wanted Neji to be happy, to not have an excuse to leave him.

'_Hn, sounds like I'm in love with the guy,_' Shikamaru thought.

He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, watching the steam rising around him. It was very similar to cloud gazing, although not the same. Nonetheless, he savored the quiet time, as the vapor swirled and rose to the ceiling.

The thought of him being in love with the Hyuga didn't bother him; in fact he felt more… at peace with the idea. It explained a lot, and the Nara just decided to let it be for the moment. Within the next two hours, his lover would be home, and all of his anxiety would be gone.

After several more minutes of gazing at the ceiling, Shikamaru sat up and washed his hair. He then washed away all the soap from his body and got out of the now lukewarm water. Drying off his hair by rubbing at it frantically with a towel, he left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom, looking for something to wear.

Ino would no doubt want to see what he planned to look like when his lover arrived, and he sighed heavily. He could already hear her screeching to high heaven that he wouldn't be dressed appropriately. Troublesome.

Shikamaru chose his clothing carefully, not really caring what his teammate would think, but still not wanting to get his head bitten off.

A few minutes of browsing later, he had found a plain, white button-up shirt, surprisingly clean, and black slacks. '_Good enough,_' he decided, placing the fresh clothing on his clean skin. Putting his hair back into its original ponytail, he walked back into the kitchen.

Ino was making room in the refrigerator for the bowl of chicken Caesar salad he had decided on. The table was set up with two places; she had grabbed the good china Shikamaru's mother had given him when he moved out. The blonde had also set up candles in the center, and he noticed a scented candle sitting by the stove, another on the counter at the other end of the room. They were just starting to emit a strong melon smell, and he inwardly winced as she stood from the fridge, closing the door.

"Well," she said, light blue eyes looking him up and down, "you certainly do look very handsome when you clean up!"

The Nara felt his cheeks burn a little. "Uh, yeah, thanks. What's with the candles?"

"It makes for a more romantic setting," Ino explained, walking up to him. "Besides, I don't think you want Neji coming home and smelling nothing but burned this and that."

He looked away, his blush growing.

The blonde sighed, placing her hands on her hips, looking around. "I think that's everything," she said, eyes meeting his. She ran them over his body once more and shook her head. "Man, if I'd known you could look '_this_' good, I would've given up on Sasuke ages ago!"

Shikamaru lightly glared. "Then you wouldn't have Chouji."

She nodded, sighing in content. "True. I wouldn't trade '_anything_' for my Chouji." Winking, the blonde turned and headed for the door.

The Nara followed, a few steps behind.

"Both salads are in the fridge," Ino said, grabbing her things. "I put your chocolate in a cupboard, above the coffee maker. Make sure you put that in the fridge, too, at some point, or it might start melting." She turned to him, smiling. "I think that's it, t

hen."

He couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips, as Ino outstretched her arms for a hug. Shikamaru willingly wrapped his arms around her, suddenly filled with relief and appreciation of his friend's help.

"Good luck," she said, opening the door and letting herself out.

Shikamaru stuck his head out the door. "Hey, Ino!"

The blonde turned, eyes slightly confused. "Yeah?"

His lips curled up again as he spoke. "…Thanks. A lot."

She returned the gesture. "No problem, Shikamaru." Ino walked away, and the Nara closed the door, releasing another sigh.

'_Now to wait for Neji._'

He sat at the table, and decided to see if he could figure out an actual plan for the evening. An evil smirk crossed his lips, his eyes glancing to the cupboard above the coffeemaker. Oh, yes, he could not wait to start the fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji felt exhausted. He was covered in days old sweat and dirt, his hair was knotted in several places, and his entire body ached. That mission had turned out to be a lot more troublesome than it was worth.

The Hyuga smiled, slightly, at his mind's choice in words. '_Shikamaru certainly is rubbing off on me,_' he mused.

He had just finished his report and taken it to Lady Tsunade. Now all he wanted to do was have a nice, quiet meal with his lover, take a nice, long relaxing bath with his lover, and sleep in his bed, curled up with his lover. He lightly wondered what he would have to eat, his stomach growling at him.

'_Oh, yeah,_' he remembered. '_Shikamaru said he was going to make something for me._' A light blush appeared on his cheeks, and his gaze dropped to the ground as he walked. '_…I wonder what he made me…._'

The Hyuga had been a little surprised when the lazy ninja had offered, actually '_offered,_' to make dinner for him. It made him feel… good that his lover wanted to set aside his laziness for him. He had smiled and agreed, wondering why there was a… warm fuzziness, for lack of a better term, swirling around inside him. It made Neji want to laugh, cry, and just hold the man who had been lying next to him.

He had almost forgotten about it, seeing as he had a mission to go on. Any feelings, which would have distracted him, had to be put aside. Now that he was back, his mind curled around the memories, and wondered what it all meant.

In no time, he was at their apartment door. He inhaled deeply, not sure of what to expect, and entered their home.

A strong scent of watermelon reached his nose, and he almost coughed at the strength of it. There was also another smell in the air, one the fruit was trying to cover, he figured. The less strong scent made Neji wonder if something was burning.

Ignoring it, he shut the door behind him. "I'm home," he said, quietly, walking into the kitchen.

Shikamaru stood from his seat at the table, small smile on his lips. Neji's eyes slowly rolled over his lover's body. The shirt he wore was almost see-through, and tight enough to expose his muscular and slender physique. The Nara's pants were loose fitting, but the older ninja guessed they probably showed off his ass nicely if he turned around.

The Hyuga felt dirtier the more he looked at his lover, in more ways than one.

The younger ninja walked up to him. "…Hi. Uh, how was the mission?" Was it just the exhaustion, or did Neji sense… nervousness from the other man?

He sighed. "Pain in the ass. But I don't feel like talking about it right now." The Hyuga smirked, wrapping an arm around his lover and pulled him to his body. He placed his lips on Shikamaru's and almost moaned. It had been far too long. Neji had nearly forgotten the soft feel of the other's lips, and his slender form pressed up to his. He mentally noted that if he was going to go on anymore of these long ass missions, he would insist Shikamaru be assigned with him.

The Nara slowly broke the kiss and gazed into Neji's eyes a moment, before gently pushing him away, smile still on his lips. "You need to shower," he said.

A blush spread on his cheeks. "Yeah, I do. Care to join me?" Neji raised a questioning eyebrow in a very seductive fashion.

Shikamaru turned, walking to the fridge. "Thanks, but I already took a bath. You go ahead, and I'll get dinner set up."

Neji crossed his arms, glaring at his lover. "Never stopped you before," he murmured.

The Nara looked at him, one hand on the handle to the refrigerator. "We do have all night, Neji. I'm not going anywhere."

Sighing in frustration, realizing he wasn't going to be able to seduce his lover, this time, he nodded, heading for the bathroom. Once there, he quickly peeled off his uniform, dumping the contents in the corner, something very unlike him. The Hyuga usually put everything back in its place, or the hamper. Right now, he was just too tired to care.

He turned on the showerhead and dove into the almost scalding water. Neji could feel the dirt and sweat practically melt off his body. Another sigh escaped his lungs, this one more relaxed and content. He was finally home.

After spending several minutes of scrubbing, making sure to get every speck of filth off his body, he exited the shower and proceeded to get the knots out of his long, dark hair. This task took longer than anticipated, the knots having gotten tighter since he first received them.

Neji felt like he had yanked out half of his dark mane when he finished, toweling what was left dry. He then walked into the bedroom, which, to his dismay, had turned quite messy since he'd left. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and he had to remove a pile of Shikamaru's boxers from his dresser before he could open it.

He pulled on a clean, tight tee shirt and blue jeans, going a little more casual than his lover. The Hyuga left off his headband and wrappings to cover the curse seal, branding him forever as a branch member. He liked the fact that he could leave it exposed to Shikamaru, who had never stared at it once, although he did kiss it from time to time.

Leaving his hair down so it flowed over his shoulders, he entered the kitchen again. Shikamaru was waiting patiently for him at the table, on which sat a big bowl of salad and another of a fruit salad. There was an opened bottle of wine beside his lover, both glasses full, although Neji got the distinct feeling that the Nara was already on his second glass.

The shadow wielder looked up at him, smiling again.

The Hyuga returned it, sitting beside the younger man. They began eating in silence, but it was comfortable, relaxing. Just being near his lover was enough for Neji at the moment, after not seeing him for several weeks.

The salads were very satisfying, being light but filling. Then again, most anything would taste good to Neji, having been living off shinobi rations and food pills for the passed week and a half of his three-week mission. He finished about the same time as his lover, and was going to get up to collect the plates and take them to the sink, as he had usually done in the past, but Shikamaru stood instead. He looked into the Hyuga's slightly wide, questioning eyes with a caring gaze, and cleaned off the table.

Neji cleared his throat, suppressing the shock at watching his lover doing his job. "That was good, Shikamaru," he commented with a smile.

Shikamaru's blush was very obvious as he grabbed the leftovers, eyes not meeting the older man. "…Well, I can't take all the credit. Any of the credit." He placed the containers back in the fridge, Neji raising an eyebrow at him. The Nara gave him a nervous smile. "It turns out, I can't cook worth shit. Ino helped me with this."

The Hyuga chuckled. "All right, then, what's for dessert?" His eyes trailed hungrily up and down Shikamaru's body as he moved about the kitchen. He couldn't wait to strip the other man and ravish him. It had been far too long for Neji to want his usual calm and slow sex.

The Nara swayed his hips a bit, very unlike him, but he got a kick out of seeing the Hyuga so openly eyeing him up. He opened and reached into the cupboard, retrieving the bag from the candy shop. The younger ninja carefully placed it on the table, pushing his chair closer to his lover. He knelt on the seat, leaning in close, their noses almost touching.

"White chocolate," he whispered, capturing Neji's lips in a quick kiss. He then sat and began to unwrap his purchase.

Neji gave him a questioning look, wondering briefly why they were having an actual dessert. The longer he gazed at his lover, the hornier he got, and the Hyuga's patience would not last forever.

His light colored eyes looked down at the pieces of chocolate, completely uninterested.

Shikamaru picked up a chunk, examining it a moment, before his dark eyes looked over at his lover. He then reached across the short distance and placed sugary concoction against the Hyuga's lips.

Neji opened his mouth, eyes not leaving the Nara, as the chocolate was set onto his tongue. He quickly closed his lips, capturing one of the younger man's fingers. He lightly sucked on the flesh, flicking the tip of his tongue over it, trying to send the message of what he really wanted.

Shikamaru lightly chuckled, taking his hand back. He popped a piece into his mouth, and watched the other, elbow propped on the table, leaning his head on his hand.

The Hyuga let the white chocolate melt in his mouth, finding that he did enjoy letting his lover feed him. He was trying to wait patiently, find the perfect opportunity to jump his lover. Hadn't he waited long enough?

To his surprise, the Nara stood, grabbing another piece of white chocolate. He straddled Neji on his seat, the chair groaning against the extra weight. Their gazes locked, the man on top of him brought the piece to his mouth.

Again, the Hyuga welcomed it. Shikamaru's hand slid across his cheek and into his hair, still damp from the shower, and placed his lips on Neji's.

Shikamaru loved the taste of white chocolate on his lover's lips, and licked at them greedily. The other then parted his lips, entering a chocolate-coated tongue into the Nara's mouth. He moaned, sucking the appendage clean, and grinding their hips together.

Neji wrapped his arms around his lover, getting him as close as possible. He needed to get those troublesome clothes off them; he had to feel their skin pressed together. His erection was making his pants feel awfully tight, and Shikamaru's poking him in the abdomen wasn't helping at all.

Suddenly, the lips were off his and the warmth vanished before he could even open his eyes. Neji looked up at the Nara, growing tired of his teasing.

Shikamaru gazed back, amusement shining in his eyes. He loved the way Neji looked when he was being played with. His white chocolate colored eyes shown frustration and lust, and he suppressed a shiver. "Let's continue this in the bedroom," he suggested, quickly blowing out the candles. If a chicken could start a minor fire in the oven, he didn't want to give the candles a chance to cause any damage while he and his lover were having fun.

"Fine," the Hyuga replied, standing and following the Nara to the bedroom.

The younger ninja had barely made it a foot into the room, when two strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him against a strong chest, lips assaulting the skin of his neck. He moaned, as Neji's tongue trailed up and down his flesh, lightly nipping his ear, and then sucking at his shoulder, pulling the shirt aside.

Shikamaru panicked a little, when the older shinobi's hands grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling it apart savagely, buttons flying through the air, roughly pushing the cloth down and off his torso. He'd never gotten Neji so worked up he would literally rip the clothes from him.

He turned, seeing the Hyuga's eyes filled with lust and need. He crushed his lips into the other, pushing the younger man onto the bed.

There the battle began, as they both battled for dominance, and removing their clothing in the process. Neji was being unusually aggressive, but Shikamaru was trying to ride it out, not letting him get between the shadow wielder's thighs and begin pounding him. No, that was not what the younger had planned for him.

After several minutes of gropes and moans, the Nara finally came out on top, effectively pinning his lover to the bed. "What…. What has gotten into you?" he gasped out, voice a little hoarse, smirk appearing on his lips.

Neji also smirked, shrugging. "I can't help it," he replied. "I haven't had sex since I left for my mission. You look really delectable, that's all."

"Well," Shikamaru cooed, leaning close to his lover's face, "we'll just have to calm you down then." His lips captured the man beneath him, as he reached a hand over the side of the bed.

The Hyuga's eyes slid closed, greatly enjoying the feel of his lover's body on top of his. He began to grow a little uncomfortable, however, as his lover raised his arms above his head and very quickly tied Neji's wrists to the headboard.

"Shikamaru!" he said, struggling against the bindings.

The younger ninja merely smirked down at him, eyes filling with amusement once again. "Relax, Neji. You know I won't hurt you." He leaned down and ran his tongue up the Hyuga's neck, causing him to moan. "I have a feeling you'll like this."

His hot breath grazed Neji's wet skin, a shudder running down his spine. He couldn't believe how erotic it actually was, to be tied down, his lover moving gently atop him. The older ninja's arousal grew, as he could do nothing but make soft noises while the Nara continued to lick and nip at his neck.

Shikamaru's lips finally found his own, kissing him gently, then whispering in his ear, "Stay put."

Another chill ran through the older man, and he silently nodded, promising not to use an escape justu.

His lover stood and left the room, Neji lying on the bed, heavy pants leaving his chest. He wondered what the other had in store for him.

Shikamaru returned a moment later, removing the tie from his hair, which had become loose during their tussle, throwing it on the dresser. He then climbed onto the bed, placing several pieces of the white chocolate beside his lover, that smug smirk still plastered on his lips.

Neji swallowed, not sure what to expect.

The younger ninja gazed down at him. "Do you know why I chose white chocolate for dessert, Neji?" he asked.

The latter slowly shook his head, wondering why his lover would ask something like that, who really cared?

Shikamaru grabbed a chunk and held it close to the older man's face. "Because it reminds me of your eyes." He gently placed it against the other's lips, who once again obediently parted them to allow the sugary treat inside.

The man above him watched, as Neji slowly sucked on it, letting the melting confection run smoothly down his throat. He carefully considered his lover's words, deciding it would be best not to answer. His mind just did not care at that moment.

It seemed to suffice the Nara, because a moment later, he lowered his head to Neji, kissing him again. His lips and tongue ran down the tied man's body, sucking his erect nipples and dipping the tip of his tongue into the other's navel.

The Hyuga was moaning. No matter how he tried to hold them back, he was unable. Especially with that expert tongue getting closer and closer to his erection.

When Shikamaru did finally reach his destination, he paused for a moment. Neji saw him reach for a piece of the chocolate, eyes locked onto his lover's, as he slowly brought it to his own lips.

'_Gods, he looks so sexy like that,_' the Hyuga thought. The younger shinobi's hair was draped beautifully around his face, barely dancing on his shoulders. His eyes were dark with lust and lips slightly red and swollen from the other's abuse. The white chocolate contrasted him entirely, as he ran it along his bottom lip, his tongue giving the piece a quick lick, before popping it into his mouth.

Slowly, Shikamaru leaned back down to his lover's erection. He licked the tip, causing Neji to hiss. At a very unhurried pace, he began taking Neji into his mouth, still sucking on the chocolate.

The Hyuga released a breathy moan. The feeling of Shikamaru's hot cavern had escaped his memory for a time, and he was forever grateful to have it back. He loved the way the other's tongue danced along his shaft, his teeth almost grazing his sensitive flesh.

He suddenly gasped, as something warm and hard, that was not Shikamaru, was pushed against the underside of his erection. It moved up its length, pressing the head, and then ran back down.

"Ahh." Neji looked down at his lover, seeing his mouth still encasing him, and suddenly realizing what it was. Shikamaru was using the piece of white chocolate in his mouth! '_Damn, that feels really good._' He lightly bucked his hips at the sensations. Never had the Hyuga thought that chocolate could be used in that fashion. It was turning him on even more, as the man above him continued his surprisingly erotic ministrations.

"Ah, Shikamaru," he whispered, lightly tugging on his restraints.

Almost immediately, the warmth around his erection vanished, his lover looking up at him, smirking again. "What, Neji? Is there something you want?"

Neji glared lustfully at the man sitting between his thighs, not willing to say it aloud.

"I'm not psychic, you know." Shikamaru began crawling over his body, reminding the older man of a jungle cat, until he was nose to nose with his lover, dark eyes shining, dark brown locks draped down around his handsome features. "If you would like something, you're going to have to tell me."

The Hyuga lightly growled at the man hovering above him. "Stop looking so goddamn sexy and fuck me!" He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, rubbing their groins together.

Shikamaru moaned, then smirked again. "Well, since you asked so nicely." He reached under the pillows and grabbed the small bottle of lubrication, quickly working a generous amount on his fingers. He reached down to Neji's entrance, pressing his lips onto the Hyuga's, while he penetrated him.

Neji groaned, opening his mouth to suck on his lover's tongue, while the other began stretching him. He rotated his hips against the invading fingers, loving the friction it created. He wanted a lot more, and was grateful the Nara was moving a little faster, now.

After making sure the man beneath him was stretched enough, Shikamaru removed his fingers, positioning his throbbing erection at the entrance. He slowly pressed into Neji's hot flesh, not wanting to hurt the tied man.

The Hyuga moaned, bucking his hips, pulling at the restraints. '_Damn it, Nara, don't slow down!_' "F-faster," he requested with a moan.

"I… I don't want to… hurt you," Shikamaru replied, between pants.

Neji growled, looking fiercely at his lover. "You won't! Fuck me!" He began thrusting his hips, impaling the other almost completely inside him.

The Nara's breath caught in his throat at the sudden movement, and he reluctantly complied, moving quickly within his lover.

The bound man moaned his pleasure to the world around them. The feel of Shikamaru within his flesh was only equaled in pleasure to the feel of the Hyuga within the other. He could feel his climax coming fast, and he tried to hold back for his lover. However, Neji knew he was doomed, as a slender-fingered hand curled tightly around his erection, running up and down its length quickly.

He cried out, his body trembling, the climax overrunning his entire body, making him dizzy and out of breath.

Gasping for air, Neji still raised his hips to Shikamaru, enjoying the pleasurable aftershocks the other was creating, and watched as he came.

The Nara looked absolutely exquisite when he reached his orgasm. His dark eyes were always pinched shut, and he almost always raised his hands or arms to his face, as if embarrassed to have anyone watching.

This time, one knuckle was in his mouth, the other hand reaching behind his own back, as he arched backwards, a low groan escaping his throat.

They stayed in that position for a little while, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow.

Shikamaru's eyes finally opened again, to find that Neji had never closed his, causing his cheeks to flush further.

The Hyuga smirked, enjoying the sight.

Gently, the Nara removed his softening manhood from the man beneath him, dark eyes locking onto the white mess spread across Neji's stomach and chest. He smiled as he leaned down, licking up every drop of his lover's seed. He enjoyed the slightly bitter taste of his lover, and he savored the moment. Shikamaru then looked into his lover's eyes, noticing the way they faded to a light gray, as sleep began to consume him.

"I think your white chocolate is better, Neji," he said, causing those gorgeous eyes to slightly widen.

Shikamaru only smiled at him, before untying the older man and lying next to him. Two strong arms wrapped around him tightly, almost possessively, as Neji kissed his forehead.

"…I'm glad," the Hyuga whispered a moment later.

The Nara's fogged over mind had to struggle to understand exactly what his lover meant by that, but chose to drop it a moment later, deciding it was too troublesome to think right then. He drifted into the dark recesses of sleep, very grateful for the warmth surrounding his body and heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later found both Shikamaru and Neji at Chouji's apartment, having been invited over for supper, along with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.

They had just finished the meal, Naruto and Chouji both very glad that Ino had cooked and not Shikamaru, although they had gotten a scare.

When they first arrived, the Nara was helping his teammate set the table, and he glared at the white faces on his friends, seeing him with the main dish in his hands. Ino had burst out laughing and reassured them that Shikamaru had been merely assisting in setting up, not actually cooking anything.

Everyone, save Neji, picked on him about it for some of the meal, Naruto finding it a great entertainment value. Until, that is, Shikamaru asked if he was enjoying his date with Sakura.

That little statement had elicited laughter and a scream of pain from the blonde, after which they all were mostly silent. When they were finished, Ino and Chouji picked up the plates, going into the kitchen.

"What do you guys want for dessert?" Ino called out.

Shikamaru's gaze fell on his lover, sitting across from him, who stared back. "I could go for some white chocolate," he answered.

Neji's cheeks immediately turned red, and he looked away, glaring at his lover from the corner of his vision.

Ino laughed again. "I'll see what we've got." She was able to find some white chocolate cake, and everyone seemed to like it.

Neji's blush didn't vanish at all during that time.

The Nara looked to see Chouji and Naruto discussing something loudly, while Ino and Sakura were whispering and giggling to themselves. He smiled mischievously as he gazed back at his lover.

Shikamaru gently grabbed his hand, gaining his attention, and whispered, "When we get home, I'd like to have you for dessert, White Chocolate."

He had never before seen Neji's eyes so wide or cheeks so red in his life. That alone made the Nara's heart swell with warmth, and he planned to keep it that way, for that surely was not troublesome.

A/N: Don't forget to Review


	3. GentleFist Massage III: Of Break Ups

Warnings: If you have not read "Gentle-Fist Massage" or "Gentle-Fist Massage II: White Chocolate" please do so before continuing!!

This is a Yaoi story that includes sex and is VERY dark!! Not for the weak hearted!!

Otherwise, please enjoy!!!

**Gentle-Fist Massage III: Of Break Ups and Hospital Beds**

Shikamaru Nara hated the snow, ever since he had been a child. Seeing the snow meant that he could no longer enjoy his favorite pastime, cloud gazing. It also started up months of nagging from his mother, back when he lived with his parents, saying he wasn't dressed warm enough, and not to expect her to take care of him when he caught pneumonia. Snow was always so troublesome. When it fell, the roads became slippery, and the way it crunched beneath Shikamaru's feet always annoyed him. During the day, it was way too bright, blinding his dark, sleepy eyes when he'd step outside.

Even now, he could see the big, fluffy flakes, as they fell on the other side of the window of the bar he was sitting in.

Shikamaru hated the snow, and now he had another reason to add to his list as to why.

He downed the small glass of saké in one gulp, enjoying the burning sensation it left going down his throat. It was a good distraction to the pain residing in his chest, a forever present tightness that clenched and pulled at his heart constantly. The Nara couldn't find a way to get rid of the feeling, but he found the alcohol helped to dull it, even if a little.

The shadow wielder filled his glass again, then reached into his vest, removing a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, inhaling the smoke gingerly, letting it reside within his lungs for a long moment, before releasing it in one long breath. The nicotine helped a little, too. Sometimes, if he drank and smoked, he could almost eliminate the darkness within him. It was the only way to find comfort.

Taking another drag and downing another glass, his dark eyes once again looked at the snow falling outside, in the cold night.

Asuma Sarutobi looked at his ex-student with sad eyes. "Are you all right, Shikamaru?" he asked, voice gentle.

The younger ninja sighed, closing his eyes. His former teacher had asked the same thing for several nights, ever since he had started coming to the bar to try and drown out the sorrow within his heart.

"…Yeah," he replied, turning back to his saké, refilling his glass once more and inhaling another drag.

"You know this isn't healthy for you," the older shinobi continued, leaning on the bar and lighting a cigarette of his own.

Shikamaru didn't respond, flicking the burnt end of his smoke into the ashtray.

The other man sighed. "It's been a month, Shikamaru. Don't you think it's time you moved on with life?"

The Nara's eyes widened and he looked at the man beside him. '_A month?_' he thought. '_It's only been one month?_' The pain within his chest pulsed. It had felt more like an eternity. He inwardly flinched. '_Fucking pain in the ass._'

He shook his head and gulped down his beverage. "Not without him," he finally responded, softly, refilling the glass again, filling his lungs with more smoke.

Asuma frowned, as he gazed at the broken leaf shinobi next to him. "Maybe you've had enough," he suggested, reaching to grab the bottle of saké.

Shikamaru had a heavy buzz, but his reflexes were still sharp, and he gently grabbed the man's wrist, his hand a blur when it moved. "Am I still conscious?" he whispered, not looking at the older ninja.

Said man sighed. "Yes."

"Then I haven't had enough." The ninja released him and downed the saké, placing the cigarette on his lips.

The jonin shook his head. "Destroying yourself won't help the situation," he said, slightly leaning back, inhaling more of his smoke.

The ninja scoffed, filling the glass once more, taking one final drag and putting the butt out in the ashtray. He knew that. He wasn't one of Konoha's top geniuses for nothing.

'_Heh, some genius I am,_' he inwardly mocked. '_I couldn't keep him with me, couldn't keep him happy._' The pain within his heart contracted again, though his buzz was getting heavier, making everything dull.

Shikamaru knew this wouldn't end the problem, but he was stuck; backed into a corner he truly didn't know how to get out of, no matter how hard he concentrated. He just figured, if he couldn't escape, he'd have to find ways to make it feel like he had. The ninja was trying to trick his mind and heart, if only for a little while, that the pain didn't exist, the darkness constantly swirling and growing around him was not there. To a certain degree, it worked. However, it became more and more difficult to deceive himself, as time passed. More alcohol, more cigarettes, and in the end, even more pain when all was said and done.

"Just be careful," Asuma said softly, interrupting the younger ninja's thoughts.

He nodded, looking at the clock. It was getting pretty late, and the bar he was at would be closing soon. Shikamaru paid for his drinks and the bottle of saké, grabbing his smokes and stood. It took him a moment to get his footing, his mind slightly swimming at the movement.

"You sure you're okay?"

The Nara looked at his former sensei from the corner of his vision. Slowly nodding, he grabbed the bottle as he walked to the door, feeling the older jonin's eyes on his back, taking a swig as he left.

Shikamaru walked into the troublesome snow, which was still falling pretty heavily around him. He lit up another cigarette as he walked, not really noticing nor caring where he was going. He just needed to walk.

His feet made that annoying crunching noise with every step, flakes melting on his flushed skin, which the Nara didn't really feel. The alcohol helped to keep him warm, even if it was artificial. He needed that warmth, something to wrap around his cold and broken heart.

His lover, Neji Hyuga, had broken up with him. It was sudden and staggering to Shikamaru, which was why he tried not to think about it too much over the weeks. The pain lingered, though. It curled around his heart, as if it were a spiked chain, puncturing deep and weighing him down.

'_I should have told him,_' the shadow wielder thought, taking another drag and gulp of saké. He knew he loved Neji, maybe even before their first night together at the inn. It had always seemed too… troublesome to say such things to the Hyuga, especially when he wasn't sure of the other's feelings.

Sure, it was public knowledge that the two were sleeping together, but Neji had always been hesitant when referring to Shikamaru as his 'boyfriend.' He usually glared at any who called them a couple, but the Nara figured it was just because their friends enjoyed teasing them. Outside of the bedroom, the two never really discussed their sexual lives with anyone, although Ino Yamanaka had been able to pull a few things out of her teammate, only because he grew tired of her voice. They had never really gone on a 'date,' other than just eating together at their apartment; when they did go out it was with their friends.

'_Maybe he was still mad at me,_' Shikamaru mused, taking another swig from the bottle. A little while before Neji dumped him, a couple weeks, maybe, he couldn't really remember, the Nara had accidentally called his lover, 'White Chocolate,' in front of their entire ninja class, while at a popular club.

The Hyuga had not been very happy at all, sleeping at his family's mansion instead of being with him for several days. The Nara had thought he had made it up to him, though. However, his lover had been unusually distant since that time and up to the break up. He wasn't happy. Shikamaru could see it, but he could do nothing to change it.

The shadow wielder paused, dropping the butt of his cigarette into the newly fallen snow, watching the bright embers as they faded into black, scorched ashes.

Lifting the almost empty bottle to his lips, he looked to see where he had wandered. His dark eyes grew darker, as he gazed at the snow-covered path before him. He recognized every tree surrounding him, the benches on either side of the road, the lampposts… the Nara knew it all. It had been here.

Shikamaru found himself standing at the very spot Neji had left him.

He looked at the ground, not wanting to remember it. The pain around his heart contracted even harder, the alcohol not being able to contain it anymore. The ninja tried to fight it, but his head swam at the very idea, and he had no choice but to watch that painful memory run through his mind. He raised his eyes, and it was as if someone was playing a movie in front of his drunken gaze.

The Nara could see himself standing not two feet before him, Neji several more feet away, his back to him.

"_We can't keep doing this, Shikamaru."_

The Hyuga's voice seemed so far away, and the pain contracted once more, the darkness swelling at what he was seeing.

"_What do you mean, Neji?"_

It almost didn't sound like his own voice. The voice he heard was strong and confident, although held a lazy tone to it. '_Did I really sound like that?_' Shikamaru wondered.

_Neji turned, his white chocolate colored eyes looking back at him. There was something in his gaze the Nara couldn't grasp. It was some foreign emotion he couldn't read, and it was gone before he could analyze further._

"_I can't stay with you, Shikamaru." The Hyuga's voice was almost tender as he spoke._

_The shadow wielder's eyes widened as he gazed at his lover, before he scowled, not wanting to admit it to himself. "Neji, what are you—"_

"_I'm not your lover anymore, Nara!" the older ninja spat, also scowling, causing the other to look shocked once more. "Don't say my name like that! Whatever relationship we had is done… such as it was." He turned, again giving the younger man his back._

_Shikamaru didn't know what to think. The Hyuga had never called him by his family name before, and he felt something clench tightly within his chest. Shaking his head slightly, all he could push passed the lump forming in his throat was a very soft, "Why…?"_

_Neji scoffed, not bothering to turn around. "I have better things to do than screw with you all the time, Nara. It appears that I have a fiancé through an arrangement with another strong shinobi clan. It wouldn't look very good to the Hyuga family if I was fucking around with someone else, would it?"_

_He was still frozen in shock. Neji was breaking up with him. He didn't want the older man to go. The words floated out of his mouth without his conscious permission, trying to find anything to say to stop his lover from leaving him. "…White Chocolate—"_

_The older man turned, stopping any more words from Shikamaru, his eyes no longer the color of the confection they both enjoyed, they had crystallized over into a light blue, piercing the other with their cold glare._

"_I will not be subjugated by you anymore, Nara!" he shouted, causing the younger ninja to take a fearful step back. "Don't you dare call me that ever again!" He turned on his heel, taking a deep breath._

_Shikamaru was shocked beyond words. Neji had never yelled at him like that before._

_Several minutes passed with an uneasy silence, as soft snowflakes started falling from the sky._

"_I have to go and meet with my fiancé," the older finally spoke; his voice crisp and sharp. "I'll be by to pick up my things later, Nara." He started walking away, into the flurry of snow._

'_No,_' the drunken ninja thought as he watched the Hyuga walking away. His gaze shifted to himself, standing there, looking like a frightened deer. "Don't just stand there," he growled at the stoic figure, "go after him!"

_Shikamaru stood there for several minutes, white, fluffy flakes starting to cover him. He eventually lowered his gaze, as if finally realizing that this was no joke. Neji was gone._

"Don't you let him leave!" The Nara's words were slightly slurred, as he shouted at his memory. "Run after him! Tell him how you feel! Don't let Neji walk out of your life!"

_The shadow wielder finally turned, to make the lonely trek home._

As the movement happened, Shikamaru moved to push him in the direction his lover had gone, only his hands made no contact. He fell forward, not even feeling the collision with the cold, snow-covered path.

The Nara's head spun, as he realized his was flat on his face. Slowly, he rose to his knees, eyes glancing at the artificially lit area. The image of him was gone. Neji was gone. The snow was still falling from the sky.

Shikamaru hated the snow. The beautiful flakes reminded him of the Hyuga; so cold, yet wondrous to watch, but when surrounded by warmth, they melted against the one giving it.

He had not been warm enough to melt the older shinobi. He had not been able to make the person he loved happy. He was unable to tell the other how he felt. He was alone.

"Damn it," Shikamaru whispered, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. "Damn it." He slowly stood, noticing the fall had smashed the bottom half of the bottle of saké still clutched within his hand. What had been left in the container was now freezing in the snow. The alcohol had not helped tonight, and he feared that now it never would.

"Damn it!" The Nara threw the remaining half of the bottle at the lamppost, where it immediately burst into several shards.

'_Why am I such a fucking idiot,_' he screamed in his mind. '_Why didn't my fucking high intelligence get me to keep him! Why the fuck did I let him walk away! Without Neji I'm…._'

"I'm fucking nothing!!" he screamed, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, the pain around his heart tightening, the darkness swirling around him, almost consuming him entirely.

Shikamaru wished it would, as he stumbled toward the lamppost, plopping down beside it. He leaned against the cold metal, wanting the cold loneliness to either swallow him up, or leave him alone. It had been sitting between those two choices ever since his love left him, and the Nara was getting quite annoyed. '_Just get it over with._'

He placed his face within his folded arms atop his knees. Even his own thoughts sounded broken. He _was_ broken, he supposed. Neji had broken him, and Shikamaru was either too lazy or too hurt to even try and put himself back together. The Nara didn't want to, he realized, not without his love there.

Shikamaru couldn't _live_ without the Hyuga.

He had no idea how he had before.

'_There is no longer a life to live._'

The Nara didn't want to know what the rest of his life would be like, if the pain hadn't decreased at all during this last month, how could he survive the next? The darkness swirled around him, drawing him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

'_Take me,_' Shikamaru thought, body shaking as tears escaped his eyes continually. '_Just take me. I can't stand this._'

Several moments passed, his heart and soul on the brink of falling completely into the darkness. His begging didn't seem to have an effect, as he hung there, waiting.

He turned his head, eyes looking into the snow at his side. A piece of the forgotten saké bottle lied just inches from him. It gleamed from the artificial light from above, already half buried in snow.

The Nara reached with a shaky hand and picked it up, running his fingers along its smooth surface, his dark, broken orbs noticing the glass edges were sharp.

The idea struck him then. If the darkness was so unwilling to pull him within, then he would just have to push himself over that edge on his own.

He sat up a little, back pressed against the lamppost, eyes watching as he lowered the deadly glass to his wrist. The ninja knew it would not be quick, but he didn't want it to be. He wanted to slowly fall off the border and feel the darkness gradually wrapping around him, and pull him somewhere beyond his current placing. Where his pain would either consume him for all eternity, or it would be lifted from him entirely. As long as he wasn't teetering from one extreme to the other, it would be heaven in his eyes.

Shikamaru looked to see the blood running down his arms, from both his wrists, the glass forgotten at his side once more.

The crimson fluid ran freely, speeding up with every beat of his heart, and he sighed. The pain surrounding him was already beginning to fade.

Smearing blood across his clothes, he reached for another cigarette, his hands shaking terribly. He was almost unable to light the stick in his fingers, but he managed, and inhaled the sweet smoke into his lungs. The act smoothed out the pain further, and he smiled, bitterly.

'_No more._' Maybe he would be granted the blessed path of an eternity without anymore hurt within his heart.

Shikamaru blinked several times, after a few minutes of watching the snowfall, as his vision became blurred, his mind feeling light, but his head heavy. He began gasping for air, but that only increased the dizzy feeling, and he tumbled to his side, his smoke falling from his grasp.

He tried to sit back up, but his muscles held no strength. The Nara could see his still bleeding wrists, as they lied, crossed over each other, in front of his face. He noticed the blood flow was starting to slow a little, but his mind was starting to become consumed by darkness, his eyelids becoming heavy.

'_So this is how it ends,_' he vaguely thought, words echoing around his head. He felt very tired, and his breathing slowed, the last notion crossing his darkened mind and soul, '_…I wonder if Neji'll miss me…._' Slowly, Shikamaru closed his eyes, becoming consumed by the darkness surrounding him, as the snow stopped falling from the heavens.

……………

Neji Hyuga stared at the red stained snow, just beneath the lamppost. He didn't know how long he'd been there, he had lost track of time when his gaze first locked on the discolored patch. Questions came with the sight, and he was unable to answer any. It didn't make any sense to him; why did this happen? Why would he do this?

The Hyuga felt tears stinging his eyes, but he blinked them back. It was not only the bloodstain on the ground bothering him; it was also the _place_ that was causing him discomfort and pain.

'_Why here?_' he thought, eyes glancing around him a moment. '_Why this spot? Of all the places in the village, why did Shikamaru chose this one?_' His heart tightened in pain, and he flinched, knowing full well why. This was where he had told the Nara to basically shove it, and walked away, never to come back to him.

What else could he have done? His uncle, Hiashi, had told him that the Hyuga family had already arranged for him to marry into the Inuzuka clan. He had to break up with his lover; there was no choice. Neji had decided to be harsh, ignoring the feelings within his heart, refusing to believe that he actually loved the Nara. It was clear that even his heart belonged to the main branch of the family, so he could not love whom he wanted.

Being angry was the only way he could think of that would have scared his lover away, so he would not try to pursue him. He had pushed down the pain, swallowed the lump in his throat, and put his anger for his uncle at the front of his mind. Neji took it out on Shikamaru, hoping the guilt would fade with time. Luckily, it had, but now….

Now all the Hyuga could feel was pain, all he could really think was a bitter, hate-filled voice within his mind, '_It's all my fault._'

He stared hard at the blood covering the snow, still amazed at the quantity surrounding the lamppost. He wondered how long the Nara had laid there, for that much blood to escape his self-inflicted wounds. Neji could hardly imagine it; lying there in the cold, half buried in snow, blood continually pouring from wounds inflicted on one's self… completely alone.

'_Is that how he wanted to die?_' the Hyuga asked himself once more. '_Did Shikamaru really want to leave this world surrounded by nothing but his own thoughts?_'

He sighed, growing tired of running over the same questions again and again in his mind. Neji knew of the only way to get them answered, but also wasn't completely sure if he wanted that. The answers probably wouldn't be pretty.

'_Because it's all my fault._'

The ninja clenched his fists, fighting the onslaught of guilt and sadness that poured over his heart. Releasing a shaky breath, he turned to leave. Maybe there would be more information elsewhere as to why this happened, besides the obvious.

"I figured you'd be here."

Neji turned at the familiar voice, and saw his fiancé, Kiba, standing in the path. He was wearing his winter coat, hands shoved into his pockets, and a sad smile was on his face. "I take it you heard what happened."

The Hyuga looked away, his eyes focusing on the blood-covered snow, before shutting them behind his lids. "…Yeah."

It was two days prior that Lady Tsunade had sent for him. Neji remembered the grim expression on her face, the sad way she had eyed him up, and how soft her words had been.

"_Shikamaru Nara is in the hospital."_

_The Hyuga sighed, lowering his gaze on her. "…What of it?" He had tried not to spit the words at her, but his ears burned at his failure._

_The Hokage also released a long breath. "It appears, Neji, that Shikamaru tired to kill himself last night."_

_His wide, shocked eyes stared at her. Surely she had been wrongly informed. His former lover had been smarter than that; what possible reason would justify his actions? "Are… are you certain?" he asked, at her continued silence._

_She sadly nodded. "I had the Anbu do an investigation, just in case there was something else behind it. They found a shard of glass beside Shikamaru covered with his blood, and there were no signs of mind control or that the act had been forced upon him."_

_Neji looked at the floor. He could not understand why the Nara would want to do such a thing. 'What in the world was he thinking?' he thought, bitterly._

"_Neji," Lady Tsunade continued, her voice softer, causing him to gaze at her once more, "Shikamaru lost a lot of blood, he also caught a touch of pneumonia. He has slipped into a coma. I'm not entirely sure if he can survive the next few days."_

_The Hyuga felt as if his heart had suddenly slid down into his stomach, a twinge of nausea coursing through his system. He could feel the blood drain from his face, and he scowled, looking at the floor again._

"_I've done all I can," she continued, standing up from behind her desk and slowly walking up to him. "I'll keep my eye on him and give him the best care to ensure his survival, I promise."_

_Neji took deep breaths, trying to quell the suddenly strong urge he had to vomit._

_The Hokage placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"_

_He swallowed, clenching his fists and forcing the bile he could taste back into his stomach. Nodding, he looked at her. Her face reflected worry for him, but he didn't want it. He wanted answers. The Hyuga had no idea what would have caused his ex-lover to do such a thing to himself. It didn't make any sense! He would have to look into it on his own, and figure it out for himself._

"_Where," he tried, but his voice cracked and was barely above a whisper. Neji cleared his throat, white orbs filling with determination, trying to speak again. "Where was Shikamaru when he…." For some reason, he couldn't finish the sentence, a sting of tears in his eyes, which he blinked back._

_A sad smile graced her lips. Lady Tsunade didn't have any qualms about giving the location to the Hyuga, but as soon as she had, he almost wished he could take it back. If Shikamaru had truly decided to try to take his own life there, at that spot, then…._

'_It's all my fault._'

It took Neji two whole days to muster up the courage to actually go to the place. However, there were no answers to be found, only more questions. Questions he was growing more and more reluctant to find responses to.

Kiba walked up to him, his canine like eyes also staring at the frozen blood in the snow.

There was silence between them, and Neji knew the other man was searching for something comforting to say. Kiba knew all too well how close he and Shikamaru had been. The Hyuga refused to listen to him, as the Inuzuka would tell him again and again to admit that he loved the shadow wielder.

Neji never knew why the dog tamer was so insistent about it. He didn't see the point in it, what did it matter? He was being forced to marry someone else, whether or not he held feelings for another.

"It… must be hard," Kiba said, tone soft and soothing, "ya know, seeing as you lo—"

"Don't start, Kiba," the Hyuga spat.

The ninja beside him sighed. "Aren't you at least going to try and see him at the hospital?"

Neji thought about that a long while, gaze never leaving that horrible red stain. His mind jumbled through the many possibilities as to why he should visit his ex-lover and why he shouldn't. Eventually, the negative won out, and he turned away from the lamppost, also giving his fiancé his back.

"No," he finally answered. "There would be no point." The Hyuga began walking away, wanting to go back home and train so hard that the blood burned within his memory would be torn away.

"Why the hell not?" Kiba asked, a slight bark in his voice, as he followed the older man.

Neji sighed, not stopping his trek across the snow covered path. "Because I do not like to associate with cowards who look for the easy way out."

It was the ultimate truth he had come up with.

Shikamaru was upset by the break up, and refused to move on. Whether it was his laziness or something else entirely, the Hyuga would never know, but he did know that the Nara had sought the fastest, easiest way he could think of to get away from the situation. Neji wanted no part in that kind of thinking ever.

"Heh, look who's talking," Kiba voiced from behind.

The older shinobi whipped around, eyes burning into the other, anger flaring within his body at being called a coward by his own fiancé.

The Inuzuka merely smirked back, stretching his arms to rest behind his head. "Was what Shikamaru did really different from what you did?"

Confusion swirled to life inside his mind, his eyes narrowed. "…What do you mean by that, Kiba?"

Said ninja only snorted, looking up at the sky a moment, before resting his dark gaze back on the Hyuga. His eyes were softer now, his tone no longer holding a mocking tone as he spoke, "You said Shikamaru was a coward for finding the easy way out, right?" After his slow nod, Kiba continued, "How is that any different from you, Neji? You took the easy way out, too, ya know."

A scowl touched his features, hating the way the younger shinobi enjoyed beating around the bush. "…How so?"

He sighed, as if it should be completely obvious. "You agreed to this arrangement of marrying me, moron! Instead of facing the feelings you noticeably have for Shikamaru, you took the easy way out by avoiding them and dumping him!"

Neji's breath caught in his throat a moment, his face going pale. The Inuzuka was right; he had been no different. His eyes drifted down to the stretch of snow separating the ninja, his heart heavy with sadness and guilt.

"If I were you," Kiba continued, placing his hands back into his pockets, "I'd fight for 'im."

The Hyuga raised his eyes again, locking onto the man across the path. "Fight?"

"Yeah. Go to your uncle and say your heart belongs to someone else and that you can't marry me. I'll even talk to my mom and see if maybe something else could be worked out. I mean, it's worth a try, isn't it?" The Inuzuka was grinning widely, and it somehow warmed the older shinobi's heart, causing a small smile to appear on his lips as well.

"I suppose it is," he whispered, turning away. "Thank you, Kiba."

The dog tamer chuckled behind him. "No problem, Neji! I understand that just because you're a genius, it doesn't make you a smart guy!"

An eyebrow twitched, the Hyuga's smile quivering in irritation. '_Don't kill him,_' he thought, trying to control his anger. '_He just helped me out, so I guess that grants him the right to tease me… this time._'

Clearing his throat, he continued walking away from where the man he loved tried to end his life. He would talk to his uncle, he would fight for the right he had to be with the person he loved, and he would tell Shikamaru.

……………

He was surrounded by darkness. It was peaceful. The pain had vanished. He liked it.

'_Did it work?_' he thought. '_Am I dead?_'

Shikamaru hoped so. This was where he felt he should be, darkness swirling around him, any thoughts that came to him could not be grasped and merely slipped away, leaving him to wonder about nothing. He didn't have a body; at least that's how it felt. It was as if his soul was just floating around, going nowhere, thinking about nothing, with no reason.

The shadow wielder couldn't have asked for more.

He drifted in that nothingness for a long time, it seemed, not bothered by the small notion, as it barely grazed his mind before slipping away, that he was forever stuck in that purgatory. No, this was where he truly belonged. No one to hurt him, no one to be hurt by him; just a never-ending darkness. It was nothing.

It was perfect.

Shikamaru then started to… feel. It pulled at him, gripping his heart, and he was moving. The darkness was leaving him, swirling around in his wake, making him feel like maybe he was surfacing.

'_No,_' he thought, feeling a spark of fear shooting through him. He didn't want to leave; he had finally found peace within that unfeeling nothingness! He tried to fight it, but found he couldn't move. The shadow wielder could only be dragged along, the unwanted feelings increasing around him.

Shikamaru was cold, he could feel his lungs filling with air, and a shudder ran down his spine, causing him to flinch at the pain that action caused his body.

One by one, his senses returned. He could barely feel soft sheets beneath his fingers, but it was hard to investigate that. The Nara couldn't move. He tried just to move one finger, but felt nothing.

Then a scent of flowers reached his nose. He slowly inhaled it, not being able to identify the familiar aroma. Where had he smelled that before?

His lips were dry, very dry. Shikamaru couldn't even wet them with his own tongue, as his mouth and throat also felt like he had been eating sand from the Land of Wind. He needed water, and badly, the feeling of thirst rising quickly.

Sounds touched his ears, but he had a hard time grasping them. Concentrating, he tried to listen, concluding they were voices. Shikamaru couldn't understand what they were saying, and he let out a quick breath, seeming to have grasped their attention.

"Hey, I think he's coming around."

"I'll get Lady Hokage."

Both were men, but he didn't recognize either. Maybe if he could just see them….

Shikamaru's eyelids were extremely heavy, and he struggled to part them, desperately wanting to see where he was. He had to confirm his existence, or lack there of. Slowly, his eyes opened, but at first he couldn't really see anything, just a mass of blurred objects. He blinked several times. The more he did that, the lighter his eyelids became and the clearer his vision got.

Finally, things started coming into focus. The Nara realized he was staring at the ceiling, its tiles almost causing his eyes to cross. He turned his head, which turned out to take a great deal of effort to do. His body was stiff, and he could feel his neck crack at the movement.

Standing several feet away from him was a ninja dressed in black and white attire, the mask of an animal covering the person's face.

"Welcome back," the Anbu shinobi said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Lady Tsunade is on her way. I don't want to stress you out, but she is going to want to know why you'd want to kill yourself."

Shikamaru's eyes slightly widened, and he averted his gaze. Flinching, he slowly turned his head in the other direction, staring at the drapes covering the windows.

The Anbu are here, Tsunade is on her way, and she wants to talk to him about suicide.

He had failed. Again.

The pain, however, didn't return like he figured it would. Maybe, if he dug deep enough, he could feel a dull ach residing in his chest, but that was about it. Although the rest of his body was stiff and hurting, Shikamaru was emotionally numb. He couldn't be happy, but the familiar sadness wasn't surrounding him, either. It was like his heart had been taken from him, leaving him to be an unfeeling, almost soulless, creature.

Maybe that was for the best.

The sound of the door opening caused him to turn again, finding the Hokage walking up to him. She shooed the Anbu from the room, as she sat on a stool beside the Nara's bed.

At first, the blonde said nothing, but looked him over like the medical genius she was. It was then he realized why he couldn't move. Shikamaru's hands and feet were sealed to his bed, as if they had feared he would try and harm himself as soon as he had awoken.

Sighing, he merely stared at the ceiling while Tsunade poked and prodded his body. He flinched when she pressed against his wrist, a sharp pain shooting up his arm.

"Tsk, still tender," she mumbled, probably just for herself, gently placing his heavily bandaged arm back down. Her gaze shifted to his own, sparks of concern and understanding and sadness filling her eyes. She sighed, pulling some strands of his loose hair from his face. "I don't suppose you'd like to tell me why you did this."

Shikamaru stared at her a moment. Shouldn't the Hokage have figured it out?

After a few moments of silence had passed, Tsunade whispered, "It was because of Neji Hyuga, wasn't it?"

He looked away, a fresh spark of pain and sadness shooting through his now present heart. What could he say? The reason was obvious, why waste his breath.

'_Troublesome,_' his mind supplied, hurt resonating from his chest, though it was hollow. All the different things he was feeling suddenly felt like a shell, encased around the nothingness residing within him. He had cracked. The pain from Neji's hurtful words had made his heart fill with pain and sorrow, causing it to overflow, to break.

It was no longer broken, but put back together in a very painful fashion, and was now empty. Shikamaru felt like he could never fill it again; he didn't want to. This stupid heart of his was far too troublesome to deal with. There would be no more of that.

There was another sigh beside him, and he again gazed at the Hokage. Her eyes had never left him, and the Nara somehow knew she figured out what he had been thinking. She leaned close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give up," Tsunade whispered, giving him a small smile. She then stood, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, it looks like you're out of danger for the moment. I'll have you moved out of intensive care in the morning. Your parents will be glad to finally be able to see you."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. His parents? Of all the people in the world, besides the one who broke his heart, his mother and father were at the top of the list for people he defiantly did _not_ want to see.

The Hokage's smile widened, as she placed two fingers on his temple. "Until then, sleep."

She had no sooner finished the sentence, than Shikamaru was once again surrounded by the never-ending darkness.

……………

Neji walked into the hospital, heart fluttering madly in nervousness, having just avoided Asuma leaving the building. Lady Tsunade had just informed him earlier that day that Shikamaru had finally woken up, and that he'd make a full recovery. Physically, anyway.

He knew the healing of the Nara's mental state would be much longer and tedious, and it was up to the older ninja to make it happen.

Neji was still uncertain of what he was going to say to the younger man. "I'm sorry," just didn't seem to cover it. He knew it never would.

After signing in, he headed toward Shikamaru's room. He stopped, however, at seeing his love's teammates walking down the hallway toward him. His blood ran cold, an unnatural fear slowly flowing through him. Those two were Shikamaru's best and most trusted friends. Neji just knew their reaction to the whole situation would not be pretty, especially toward him.

At first, it seemed like they didn't notice the Hyuga standing there, frozen in the hallway. However, Ino stopped in front of him, raising light blue orbs to shoot daggers at his white ones. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him, brows drawn together in a fierce scowl.

Neji knew the attack was coming even before the blonde kunoichi moved, but did nothing to stop it. He merely took the slap across his face, head sharply turning to the side. The older ninja didn't even raise his hand to try and sooth the stinging sensation and throb away; he knew he had no real right to.

"How dare you show your face around here, Neji!" Ino hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you think Shikamaru has had enough pain! This is all your fault!"

'_I know._'

Neji just looked at the floor, knowing all that the woman said was true. He didn't deserve to defend himself, and hoped by taking the abuse that it would count as some kind of atonement toward them. He did, after all, hope to win Shikamaru back.

"Do you have any idea what you put him through!" Ino's voice was starting to rise, and a few tears escaped her fiery blue eyes. "He loved you, Neji! How could you just walk away from him like that!!" She looked like she was going to punch the Hyuga, but he still made no action to stop her.

Chouji was suddenly behind her, grabbing her fist before she had the chance to reach across the space between the two. "Ino!"

Neji wasn't sure if he'd ever seen the Akimichi's kind eyes so stern before. He stared hard at the blonde, who looked angrily at him for stopping what the Hyuga knew he only deserved.

"Enough," Chouji said, voice soft with a tone of pleading.

Ino looked at him a moment more, before loosening her fist and dropping it to her side. She inhaled deeply, blue eyes full of tears resting on the older man once more. "I hope you're fucking happy," she whispered, then brushed passed him, fiercely wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Neji turned a little and watched her disappear down the hall, Chouji standing beside him.

"You shouldn't have stopped her," the Hyuga said, the younger shinobi giving him a confused look. "She was right. I was blind to my own feelings and the feelings of Shikamaru. I was careless." His eyes drifted to the floor, guilt weighing heavily upon his heart. "…I'm sorry," he whispered.

A few minutes of silence passed, as Neji waited to receive the same treatment from the remaining member of team ten.

He was shocked as the only touch he received was not a punch or slap, but rather a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder. The older ninja looked to see Chouji smiling at him.

"I'm glad you came around," he said, squeezing his shoulder a little before releasing it. "Better late than never, I suppose."

Neji lowered his gaze again. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I didn't think that Shikamaru would ever go this far."

The younger man brushed his apology away with a wave of his hand. "Don't apologize for that, Neji. None of us thought that Shikamaru would want to kill himself over it. I don't blame you for this."

The Hyuga raised his eyes to the other again. "You… don't?"

Chouji shook his head. "Even though you did break his heart, you didn't tell Shikamaru to kill himself. That choice was made by him, and him alone, even if it wasn't the smartest decision in the world."

"_I understand that just because you're a genius, it doesn't make you a smart guy!"_

Neji couldn't help the smile form on his lips as Kiba's words echoed in his mind. He was also very glad not everyone hated him for this. Sure, the Akimichi was upset that the Hyuga had broken his best friend, but didn't place the blame solely on him about the shadow wielder's actions.

His smile vanished, however, as another memory surfaced. It was something Lady Tsunade had told him when she had given him the location where his love had tried to end his life.

Clearing his throat, Neji whispered, "So you and Ino…. You found him?"

The smile disappeared from Chouji's features as well, eyes averting to the floor, face slightly paling. "…Yeah. Ino and I were at a club not too far down the road. See, we _were_ going to take the shorter path through the village to get home, but we both decided to take the longer, more scenic route. I kinda like to look at the freshly fallen snow on the trees. Figured it'd be kinda romantic, ya know. Never thought we'd find…." He trailed off, taking in a long breath.

Neji could see more color draining from his face, eyes showing a spark of horror, as he recalled what they found.

The Hyuga gave the younger man a small smile. "It's a good thing, Chouji," he said, softly. "Shikamaru wouldn't have made it if you hadn't come across him."

The Akimichi returned the smile, although it was sad. Tears touched the edge of his eyes, but didn't fall. "I just wish we'd have found him sooner, before he… tried… anything."

The two shinobi stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. As the older man looked at the other, he noticed the circles forming under his eyes, which now looked tired. He also looked like he had possibly lost some weight, not something that could be accomplished within a couple days. '_It seems Shikamaru wasn't the only one suffering this passed month,_' he mused, another pang of guilt running through his heart.

"Is Shikamaru allowed visitors?" Neji asked, breaking the silence, and not wanting to be able to fully analyze the condition of the other ninja.

Chouji smiled and nodded, although his eyes held a little bit of fear in them. "Yeah, he can have visitors, but…."

The Hyuga raised a curious eyebrow as the other looked down the hall. "…But?"

He chuckled a little nervously. "Well, Shikamaru's parents are in there now. I wouldn't suggest going to visit him at this moment."

The older shinobi nodded. It would be the courteous thing to do to let them talk, plus he did not feel like being castrated by one of Shikaku Nara's infamous shadow wielding techniques.

"Come on," Chouji said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, guiding him down the hallway. "Let's get something to eat. The cafeteria here has some of the best food in the entire village!"

Neji lightly sighed, smiling, allowing the younger ninja to take him. He would be patient, and more than happy to wait until Shikamaru's parents were well out of the building before he tried to win back the man he loved.

……………

Shikamaru blinked. His eyes focused on the slightly parted curtains covering the windows. His mind swam for a moment at the quickness of the movement his head had just made. He was sitting up in his bed, hands folded across his lap. One reached up to rub at his now sore cheek. Slowly, he returned to his eyes to his parents, where they had been a moment before.

The shadow wielder's mother was standing beside his bed, eyes alive with fiery anger. Tearstains marred her cheeks, and more tears were quickly gathering in her orbs.

She _never_ cried.

She _never_ hit him. Until, that is, just a few moments before.

"How could you do this?!" his mother yelled, drops of moisture falling down her face. "Didn't you even think about us at all?! You could have died out there! Why would you want to throw your life away over something so fucking trivial, Shikamaru! I always thought you were smarter than that!" She turned away, great sobs shaking her seemingly delicate form, and his father wrapped his arms around her.

Shikamaru looked away, letting his hair hide his face. He figured something like that would happen, but he never thought his mother would have actually slapped him.

His chest tightened with pain and a wave of guilt washed over him. It was why he wanted to die. He didn't think his parents really knew the extent to which his broken heart reached. In the end, he didn't want to see them watch their son fall apart and become someone cold and bitter as he continued with his life. The Nara could see the disappointment in both their eyes whether he chose to live or die. Passing on would ensure that he would have been exempt from seeing their cold expressions.

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open and close. He looked with his dark eyes to see his father standing on the other side of the room, hand on the door. His mother wasn't present any longer.

He could feel the cold hand of fear begin to squeeze his insides. It was true that his mother was very frightening, but he sure as hell didn't want to be alone in the same room with his father. The young ninja could handle his mother's screeching voice and heated gaze, but Shikaku Nara was a whole other situation.

Said man turned and walked over to his son, who swallowed and looked away. He didn't want to see his father's eyes, knowing what would be in them, and waited as the older ninja sat down, preparing for the inevitable 'coward' speech.

Shikamaru already had an answer to his father's words, but chose to let the other talk, anyway.

"Shikamaru," his father started, sighing when his son didn't turn to face him. "…Why? Why would you do such a cowardly thing? Of all the things you could have done, actions you could have taken, why suicide? It would have taken a while, but you would have healed, and been able to pursue someone else. Being hurt like you were… it just makes you stronger in the end, if you're willing to learn the lesson." He paused, his son still refusing to look at him. "Taking your own life… it's never the answer, Shikamaru. You'll only end up hurting more people around you. If you're successful… you will be forever branded as a coward, for it is the one true escape for the weak. I don't want that to happen to you, son."

At that, the young ninja finally turned to his father. Shikaku's gaze was full of sadness and disappointment, and he could swear there were dried tears still adorning the elder's cheeks.

Despite the pain pulling at his heart, Shikamaru's lips curled up in a small smile. His father's eyes widened a little as the younger turned away again. "…That might be true," Shikamaru replied, softly, "but my heart has been broken beyond repair. I knew that no matter which path I chose, no one would come out winning in the end."

His father cocked his head a little in silent question.

"If I did choose to live," the younger man continued, "I knew it would be an empty existence. My heart would be hollow, never trusting or loving another again. I would turn into a bitter person, never getting attached to anyone; I might even drift away from Chouji and Ino. I didn't want to see that happen, dad. I didn't want to see the pain in my friends' eyes, knowing they were feeling it because I couldn't feel for anyone anymore.

"That's why I chose death. The pain… it was too much for me. I couldn't stand another day without him, dad. I felt… like my life had ended the moment Neji walked away from me. I…." The younger man sighed, trying to control the onslaught of sadness and tears threatening to overtake him. "I didn't want to live the rest of my life… like I was already dead."

Shikamaru broke down, tears escaping his eyes that he still fought against. He was thankful his hair was down, his face hidden. He didn't want his father to see him like this, trembling and crying like a mere child.

The younger ninja was surprised at his father's patience, while he regained control over his emotions.

Sighing and wiping the tears off his cheeks, he looked at his father. Shikaku still gazed at him with his dark, intense eyes. He was leaning his chin on his folded hands, elbows propped firmly on his knees, knowing his son was not done speaking.

"I'd rather die a coward, than live a life with an empty and cold heart."

Silence filled the room, the two ninja merely staring at each other. Shikamaru knew his father was slowly processing what he'd said, and the younger Nara steeled his eyes, causing him to softly glare, showing he believed in his words.

Finally, Shikaku sighed, lowering his gaze before leaning back, slightly. "Should've figured as much," he whispered. The older man's eyes then locked onto his son once more. "And you're sure Neji would just have let that happen?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at the sudden question. "…Why wouldn't he?"

His father shrugged, averting his eyes to the window. "I just heard a rumor that the Inuzuka's are asking the Hyuga clan to reconsider the arrangement they have. Sounds like both Neji and Kiba don't want any part of it."

The younger man was stunned. There were no words on his tongue, nor any thoughts in his mind. Neji didn't want to marry into the Inuzuka clan, like he'd been told to. But that didn't make any sense; Neji always did what the main branch of the Hyuga clan asked of him. That was his duty, wasn't it? Why would he…?

His eyes looked down at his hands in his lap. Both his wrists were bound with bandages. Surly, this was not the reason his ex-lover had changed his mind. He had dumped Shikamaru with such ease; how could one little act while drifting down a dark and sorrowful path change the mind of the one he loved?

There was a warm hand on his shoulder, and the shocked man looked at his father, who was smiling.

"I think Neji does care for you, Shikamaru," he said, tone comforting. "Just give him a little time."

At that moment, there was a small rap on the door, which slid open immediately afterwards.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wider, his heart pounding within his chest, as Neji Hyuga stood in the doorway, an equally shocked expression on his features.

'…_How can he still be so beautiful?_' the Nara wondered, before he quickly pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to be ogling the person who dropped his ass faster than either of them could throw a kunai.

Shikaku smiled, standing. "I'll leave you two alone," he announced, walking to the door.

Despite what he had thought earlier, the younger man now wished his father would stay. He didn't want to face the man he loved in this condition with no one he could get comfort from.

Neji looked at Shikamaru's father, as he strode toward him, not entirely sure if he should be afraid or not, despite the older man's smile.

The Hyuga was shocked as Shikaku placed his hands on the younger ninja's shoulders. "He's all yours," he whispered, before gently guiding him into the room and exiting, shutting the door behind him.

Neji stood there, dumbstruck for a moment. Chouji and himself had seen Shikamaru's mother leave the hospital a little while earlier, and his love's best friend told him the coast would be clear for him. He had no idea how they could have forgotten Shikaku, and Neji was sure, as soon as he saw the man sitting in the room, he was most likely gazing at the last thing he'd ever see. But no, the man hadn't killed him, hadn't even struck the ninja who had broken his son. Shikaku had merely smiled.

Pushing back the confusion that caused, Neji released a long breath, turning back to Shikamaru. His heart convulsed at what he saw.

The shadow wielder was very pale, his complexion almost matching Sasuke Uchiha. He also looked thinner since he last saw him. The younger didn't quite look emaciated, but he was well on his way. The muscular, yet slender physique he had was gone, making his arms look long and gangly, along with the rest of his body.

Neji lightly shook his head, halting the low power use of his Byakugan, and walked across the room, taking the seat his love's father had just been in moments ago.

This was where his eyes widened, chest twisting in pain. Shikamaru's eyes… were dark. A lot darker than he remembered. He appeared to be broken, empty, as the Hyuga could see a dark, hollow nothingness swirling within those dark orbs. They no longer looked at him tenderly, but were sharp, piercing his heart with more guilt.

"Well, come on," Shikamaru suddenly said.

Neji blinked, focusing on his love's face. He looked angry, an unattractive and unnatural scowl on his features. "What?"

The other sighed, looking away, seeming to not want to waste his breath. "You came here to yell at me, right? Stop wasting my time. Call me a coward for what I did, I'll just tell you the same thing I told my father."

The Hyuga could have sworn he heard a mumbled, "troublesome," beneath the other's breath, but ignored it.

Leaning back in the chair, a small smile came to his lips. "If I called you that, then it would only grant me the title of hypocrite."

Shikamaru's eyes darted to him, surprise in his gaze. "…What do you mean?"

Neji sighed, pushing the words from his mouth. "I guess I could be considered a coward as well. I ignored the feelings I had for you, and refused to acknowledge what you had for me. Instead of following my heart, I stubbornly followed my uncle's request without blinking. I shouldn't have done so, Shikamaru."

The younger ninja flinched at the sound of his name and looked away.

The Hyuga would have none of that, however, and sat on the edge of the bed, turning his love's face back to him by placing a hand on his cheek. He ignored the coolness of his skin and stared into those empty eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru," he whispered. "I'm so very sorry I hurt you, that I was the reason why you were driven to suicide. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I never considered your feelings toward me. I'm just… so sorry." Tears came to his eyes, and Neji rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm sorry… I never told you… I love you, Shikamaru."

'…_This can't be real,_' Shikamaru thought, the Hyuga's words echoing in his mind. Neji was sorry. He wanted forgiveness. He wanted Shikamaru.

The shadow wielder could feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes, and he found he could not fight them. They fell freely down his face, onto his love's hand still lightly massaging his cheek.

The older man sat up in slight alarm at the moisture touching his skin. His tear-filled, white eyes looked at him with concern. "Shikamaru?"

'_How can this be real?_' he wondered again, taking the hand on his cheek into his own, lowering his gaze.

Neji had come back to him. Neji loved him. His heart began swelling with the familiar warmth only the man beside him made him feel. A small, quiet voice somewhere in the back of his mind warned him not to fall for it, that this man would drop him again if it suited him.

Shikamaru's heart didn't listen, somehow knowing the Hyuga was never going to leave again. The shadow wielder sided with the warmth, as it chased away the darkness and sorrow. He felt the comforting sensation begin flowing through his body, and he loved the happiness that arose from it all.

'_This is real. He is real._'

The tears continued, and he squeezed Neji's hand, who returned the gesture.

"Shikamaru?" the older man called again, and this time, the shadow wielder raised his tear stained face to him, smiling at the other.

"I love you, Neji," he said, a little surprised the words came out so strong.

The Hyuga's face brightened, a smile also tugging his lips, before he brought them onto Shikamaru's in a passionate kiss.

The Nara returned it, one hand reaching to the back of the other's head, pulling him closer as their tongues began to battle each other.

Neji had forgotten how much he liked the younger ninja's lips. They were fluid and tasted sweet, and his tongue was no different. However, he needed more. He had to show Shikamaru that he truly loved him, in the only way he knew how.

Gently, he pressed the Nara back onto the bed, hands running over the shirt he wore, wanting to tear it off.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, looking up at his love with a little confusion. "Neji?"

Said ninja only smiled. "I would like to physically show you that I love you, Shikamaru. I know I don't deserve it, but may I?"

Some color came to the younger man's cheeks, and he glanced at the door. "Neji, we're in a hospital."

Neji chuckled. "Doesn't that just add a little excitement to it?"

The Nara smiled as well, shrugging. "Okay. Why the hell not?"

Immediately, the Hyuga captured his love's lips again, keeping them locked together as long as possible. They only broke apart to get some much-needed air or discard a piece of clothing, which was quickly piling up on the floor.

In a matter of minutes, Neji was finally lying on top of Shikamaru's delicious body once again, although he silently vowed to be sure the ninja squirming beneath him gained back all the weight he'd lost.

They kissed tenderly, bodies rubbing up against each other, soft noises escaping them. The two stayed like that for several minutes, but both realized they didn't have a whole lot of time; a nurse, or worse Tsunade, could come walking through that door anytime.

Shikamaru grabbed his love's wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth when he broke away from those delectable lips. He took three fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them a little hurriedly, watching his lover the whole time.

Neji's eyes were clouded over with lust, as he stared at the younger ninja driving him crazy with his tongue.

After a few moments, the Hyuga pulled his hand away, lowering them to his love's entrance, where he began stretching him. Keeping their lips locked together, he swallowed the small sounds the shadow wielder made, making sure he felt nothing but pleasure.

Preparing him quickly, Neji soon placed his erection at Shikamaru's entrance. He then went very slowly, carefully penetrating his lover, keeping his gaze locked on his face.

The Nara was biting down on a finger, trying to quiet the noises he desperately wanted to make. He wanted his love to hear how it made him feel. '_Damn it, he's going too slow!_' Not wanting to make a lot of noise and wasting his breath, Shikamaru looked up at his love with eyes filled with love and lust.

It was the only warning the older had, before legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and the younger ninja's hips bucked. Neji almost groaned at the action, but got the message, and began thrusting quickly, but gently, into his lover.

Their bodies began gleaming with a thin sheet of sweat, their breaths coming in gasps.

All too soon, Shikamaru could feel his climax approaching, and he gripped his love tighter. "N-Neji," he gasped out, "I'm g-going to—" His words were cut off as a strong hand began pumping his erection quickly.

He buried his face into the Hyuga's shoulder, stifling his cry as he came, finding he missed the white euphoria he always felt when having sex with Neji.

'_Making love,_' he corrected himself, as he felt the older ninja release inside of him. '_We make love together, now._'

Neji panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm, gently removing himself from the man beneath him. He raised himself on his elbows and looked into the warm and loving gaze of the Nara. "I love you," he whispered.

Shikamaru's smile widened. "Love you back," he mumbled, before his eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted to sleep.

The Hyuga chuckled. His love still hadn't fully recovered from the blood loss yet. Any kind of strenuous activity would make him pass out.

Slowly, he rose from the bed and cleaned them off, before dressing Shikamaru, making sure not to wake him. He then dressed himself, silently not being able to wait to get the younger man home, where he could show him properly just how much he loved him.

He gazed at his lover's sleeping form for a few moments, wishing he could be there when he awoke. The thought rushed through his mind quickly, almost in a panic. '_What if he wakes up and thinks it was just a dream?_'

Neji silently cursed, glancing around for a pen and paper, something to leave so Shikamaru would know what happened was real, and that he would return. His brain could only come to one conclusion, the only thing the older man could leave.

He smiled, removing his headband, placing it on the table beside his love. He then was able to find a scrap piece of paper and a pen, and wrote simply, although cheesy, 'I will return, my love.' He placed the note against his headband, his eyes locking on his sleeping lover once again. The Hyuga stared a moment more, before silently leaving the room. He walked down the halls; smile forever plastered on his face, a warm fuzziness spreading all over his body. Neji couldn't suppress it, even if he wanted to, which granted him some odd looks from the people he passed.

The Hyuga stepped into the cafeteria for a moment, to see Chouji was still there, sitting with Shikaku. They both looked over at him and waved, his love's father giving him a knowing smirk.

He blushed and looked away, returning the greeting.

"I figured you'd be here."

Neji turned to the familiar voice and saw Kiba walking up to him. He couldn't keep the smile from his face, even from the Inuzuka, who gave him a bit of a confused look. Then his nostrils flared and he also smiled.

"Good to see ya made up with Shikamaru!" Kiba said, a little too loudly.

The Hyuga cleared his throat. "Did you need something, Kiba?" he asked, quite surprised at how sweet his voice sounded. Was it always going to be like that?

The dog tamer blinked a moment; smile widening. "Uh, my mom told me to get you. There's a meeting being held to discuss alternate arrangements between our clans."

Neji nodded. "Lead the way." He followed the younger ninja out of the hospital. That damned smile wouldn't leave his lips, and it almost caused his uncle a heart attack, he was sure.

The negotiations went by without any trouble, with Neji being able to choose who he wanted to spend his life with. After seeing his expression while talking about Shikamaru, he figured nobody wanted to take him away again.

It didn't matter, though. The Nara was his, and would be for the rest of his life. Ino forgave him, after a long talk with Shikamaru and Chouji, and even the rest of his friends saw it as something that happened in the past, and didn't need to be brought up again.

Even now, as Neji held Shikamaru in his arms, he couldn't stop the smile, as it curled his lips. "I love you," he whispered, gently kissing the younger ninja's forehead.

Shikamaru mumbled, sleepily, "Mmm. Love you back." He snuggled closer to the warmth surrounding him, and they fell asleep together, both their hearts overflowing, but knowing they would never break again.

A/N: Please Review!!! PLEASE!!! I love the feed back!! This may not be the last, but another "Gentle-Fist" won't be showing up for a while yet. (My muses are exhausted!!) But again please tell me how or what you liked!!


	4. GentleFist Massage IV: Sex Ed 101

Gentle-Fist Massage IV: Sex Ed. 101

Part 1: "Straight Up"

The room was very tidy. Dying sunlight was gently pouring in from the window, framed by the perfectly parted curtains, making the dark red satin comforter on the bed shimmer. A lamp was turned on, which sat on the nightstand, and Shikamaru Nara turned back to the slightly taller shinobi present in the bedroom.

Rock Lee looked back at him, excitement and nervousness flashing through his dark orbs. He wondered what his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, would think if she knew where he was at the moment, and what her boyfriend was about to do.

'_This is for Sakura,_' Lee thought, clenching his fists. '_I'm doing this for her. I'm sure she would… understand._'

"Are you all right, Lee?" Shikamaru asked, gaining the older ninja's attention.

The green wearing man looked into his eyes, resolve and strength pushing through his uncertainty. "Yes, I'm fine!"

The lazy ninja looked him up and down, gaze softening yet becoming stern with seriousness. "You know, if you don't want to do this…."

Lee raised his fists. "I must! This is for my sweet Cherry Blossom!"

Shikamaru sighed at his exuberance. '_Well, he certainly has brightened up since he got here,_' he thought, recalling his lover's teammate standing at his front door. The bushy browed ninja had been a bundle of nerves and his voice was unusually quiet and timid. He had come by to ask the shadow wielder for some help, but also had the consideration to have his teammate present during the time.

"All right, Lee," the younger ninja said, taking a step closer to the other, "First, you're going to have to relax, or none of this will do any good."

Lee nodded, and took a few deep breaths, practicing one of the many relaxation techniques he memorized. '_This is for Sakura._'

"Okay, for you to… learn the _lesson_… I'll have to transform my body to have it make sense. This will only take a few minutes."

The older ninja watched, as the lazy genius of Konoha made the hand sign for his shadow possession technique. He wondered briefly why such a justu would be useful here, before he noticed the shadow on the floor didn't reach for Lee. Instead, it curled up to its master, drifting up his body until he was nothing more than a dark space in the room.

Lee blinked. He had never seen Shikamaru use the shadows on himself before.

'_TenTen did say he had some unusual justus,_' he thought. His female comrade had been the one to suggest he go to Neji and Shikamaru for his… problem.

No, not _problem_, he decided. The bushy browed ninja knew he didn't have a problem; he was just _inexperienced_. That was what TenTen had told him, after he explained that Sakura, just a few days before, had told him that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level. It had taken him a while to understand her meaning, but when he had, Lee could not get the blush off his face and he had turned into a nervous knot.

The conversation with his kunoichi comrade hadn't helped a whole lot, either. She warned him that if he couldn't… _perform_ correctly, Sakura would dump him for someone who could. Lee denied that fact, but the thought was now there, etched into his mind like stone, and he had vowed to not disappoint her.

Which was why he was standing in Neji and Shikamaru's bedroom, of their house, watching as the shadows gently shifted over the younger shinobi.

A small part of him felt guilty that he had come to Shikamaru and not his teammate, but Neji had been willing to let Lee… borrow, in his exact words, "his lazy-assed husband" for the evening; he had already made arrangements to train with his uncle at the Hyuga estate. He was giving the bushy browed ninja and his lover some privacy, which Lee was unusually grateful for. He much rather would have a one-on-one session, than two.

Lee's dark, expectant eyes snapped back to the younger man, as the shadow began to retreat from his body, and the green-clad shinobi found himself staring at… Shikamaru's sister?

'_No,_' he thought, '_Shikamaru is an only child._'

However, what he was looking at was no longer the man Lee knew. Shikamaru's hair was now a little longer, overflowing the ponytail in a beautiful way as two stray locks framed either side of his face, which had also taken on more feminine qualities. His nose and cheeks were thinner, his eyelashes longer and batted innocently at him. The Nara's neck was also more slender and the adam's apple was no longer present on his throat. His shoulders were less wide and, even with the dark clothing, Lee could tell the ninja standing in front of him was curvier. The light from the window also cast shadows on Shikamaru's chest. He now had breasts.

Lee swallowed audibly, as his eyes continued to stare. This was no longer a man standing before him.

A smirk grew on Shikamaru's full lips. "What's the matter, Lee?" he… _she_ asked, voice now very womanlike, smooth and seductive. "Not your type?"

The bushy browed shinobi blinked a few times, gulping again, trying to bring some moisture back to his suddenly dry throat. "Uh, I… well, um… wow," he stuttered, looking into Shikamaru's dark orbs, his own wide with surprise. "I didn't know you could do that, Shikamaru!"

The female Nara shrugged, placing one hand on her hip. "It's not that impressive," she replied, her feminine voice carrying the familiar bored tone that he usually had. "There was this one mission I had, and this justu came in handy for it, that's all."

"…Oh…"

"Now," Shikamaru said, slowly walking up to the taller shinobi until their bodies were only a breath apart, "I believe you wanted to be taught some tricks to please Sakura, right?"

Lee nodded, eyes sharpening with determination.

"Okay, we'll start out slow. Have you kissed Sakura yet?"

He couldn't help the blush cross his cheeks as he answered, "Yes, I have."

"Show me."

"What?!" Lee exclaimed, taking an uncertain step back.

Shikamaru rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to teach you something you already know, Lee. Kiss me like you kiss your girlfriend so we can get on with it; I don't know how long I can hold this justu."

The older ninja hesitated a moment, before nodding, stepping forward again. Tentatively, he bent down and touched his lips to the Nara. At first, they were barely whispers across the skin, just like he had done with Sakura. He got bolder and pressed more firmly against the other, enjoying warmth on his mouth.

After a few moments passed, Lee released the female's mouth and looked down into a set of disappointed eyes.

"…That's it?" Shikamaru asked, raising a thin eyebrow. "That's all the farther you've gotten?"

The blush crept onto his cheeks again. "Well, yes."

The shorter woman released a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, dark lashes brushing the skin of her cheeks. "All right." She opened her eyes again to look seriously at the taller man. "First lesson: kissing."

"B-but," Lee protested, "Sakura says she likes my kisses!"

Shikamaru waved her delicate hand in the air. "That kiss is for first dates, Lee." She wrapped slender arms around the older shinobi's neck, forcing him to bend down to her. His hands instinctively went to her waist, as she held him with his mouth only centimeters away from hers. "This," she whispered against his lips, "is a kiss for lovers." She gently covered his lips, moving then in a sensual way that had sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine.

Lee's grip on her waist tightened, as he moved his mouth against the Nara's, a small noise of approval escaping his throat.

The feel of something warm and wet against his lips made him gasp, causing them to part and Shikamaru's tongue darted into his hot cavern.

The older ninja moaned, playing eagerly with the invading muscle, trying to copy the movements.

When they parted, Lee was left breathless and feeling very warm. Something swirled to life in the pit of his stomach and slowly moved south on his body. He opened his eyes too see a very amused gaze on the female Shikamaru's beautiful face.

"Let's move on, shall we?" she asked, voice low and alluring. Slowly, she unhooked her arms from his neck and let her hands slide down his chest, stopping at the headband tied around his waist. The Nara took a few steps back, not breaking the eye contact. "Next we'll explore the female body."

Lee's gaze dropped to those perfectly feminine hands, as slim fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly raised it up and off her body, taking the fishnet beneath with it. His eyes widened at the bare flesh that was exposed before him.

Shikamaru's skin was tanned, reminding the older ninja of the color of caramel. Soft, supple breasts protruded from her chest, each adorning a dark colored nipple, which were tightened into tiny nubs. Her sides curved inward, giving the Nara a perfect hourglass figure, and her naval was the only indent on her smooth stomach.

The woman took a couple steps to him, whispering, "Take off your wrappings, Lee."

The man complied wordlessly, quickly unwrapping both his arms and tossing the bandages onto the dresser behind him without removing his gaze from the gorgeous creature before him.

A sly smile crept onto Shikamaru's lips as she grabbed the older ninja's bare hands and gently placed them on her breasts.

Lee released a small sound at the contact. Her skin was so warm and soft beneath his calloused fingers; he almost felt he didn't deserve to touch such perfection.

After a few moments of staring at his unmoving hands, slender fingers curled around his chin to raise his focus on Shikamaru's beautiful face.

"Lee," she said sternly, yet her tone was soft, "the keyword about this situation is 'experimentation.' If you just stand there like that, Sakura will quickly lose interest."

He blinked and steeled his eyes after a moment. '_Yes, this is for Sakura._' Nodding, he lowered his gaze again, Shikamaru's delicate fingers releasing his chin. He began lightly squeezing the flesh in his hands, earning him a very quiet moan from the woman. He gained a little more confidence and rolled the mounds in circular motions. The older man then took one pebbled nipple between his thumb and index finger, causing the female Nara to arch toward him. He experimentally pinched the flesh and the woman cried out.

Lee immediately released his hold, his hands feeling cold from the loss of the warm flesh, as he looked at Shikamaru with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, smiling softly. "No, you didn't, Lee. Trust me, if anything hurts, I'll let you know, and I'm sure Sakura will, too."

He nodded, placing his hands on the woman's skin once more, continuing his ministrations. The older shinobi gently squeezed, pulled, and pinched the mounds in his hands, eliciting small cries and moans from Shikamaru.

"Your mouth," she whispered, and he looked up at her face. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and small gasps escaped her lips.

An excited quiver ran down Lee's spine.

"Use… your mouth, Lee," the female Nara breathed out between pants.

One of Lee's hands left her breast, gently trailing down her soft skin to rest at her waist, as he leaned down to her chest. He carefully kissed the pert nipple, causing the woman to gasp sharply. On impulse, he parted his lips and flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Shikamaru quickly wrapped her arms around his head, releasing a small cry.

Lee was almost forced to take the hardened nub into his mouth, but the woman's responses made him eager, and he licked at the nipple. He began sucking at it, and the Nara arched into him, moaning.

The hand at her waist moved to her back, feeling her spine bow inward. He groaned into her chest at the eroticism of it, his pants suddenly feeling very tight.

After a few minutes of teasing, Shikamaru placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away from her chest. He hesitantly left the warmth, standing straight and placing the hand that had been exploring her back on her hip.

The Nara panted for a moment, looking up at the taller ninja with lust swirling within her dark eyes.

Lee smiled at the sight; glad he could please her.

Her hands slid underneath his vest and pushed it off his shoulders. "Take off your clothes, Lee," she gently requested, as she stepped back and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants.

The bushy browed ninja did as he was asked, with a lot less grace than he would have liked, quickly kicking off his beloved green jumpsuit and tossing it to the side. He modestly left his briefs on and turned back to the female Nara, hands clasped in front of his crotch.

His eyes widened again as he saw that Shikamaru was in nothing more than a black string thong. Her legs were long and clean-shaven and Lee's legs twitched, but whether it was to collapse or jump on the woman he did not know.

She reached a hand up and pulled the tie from her head, soft, dark locks of hair cascading down passed her shoulders, before she slowly climbed onto the bed, laying her head on the pillows, and spreading her legs. "Come here, Lee," she whispered, reaching a hand for him.

The older man grabbed her offered hand and crawled onto the comforter, kneeling at her hips.

Shikamaru smiled softly. "You ready for this?"

He nodded, knowing his voice had left him some time ago. She once again grabbed his hands and guided them to her flimsy undergarment. Hooking his fingers beneath the string, she gently pushed her hands on his, pulling the thong down her silky smooth legs.

Lee dropped the soft cloth, eyes locked on the female Shikamaru's womanhood. He had been through sexual education before, and could probably name every part of the anatomy, but this was the first time he'd seen a nude woman in real life.

"Just like before, Lee," her soft voice called to him. "Experiment."

Swallowing hard, the older ninja tentatively reached to gently touch the wet folds.

Shikamaru gasped, back slightly arching from the bed. '_It's been far too long,_' she thought, clenching her eyes shut. It had been several months since the Nara had used the special shadow transformation justu and this female body was extremely sensitive. She had nearly come when Lee was suckling her breasts. The only downside was that the technique used a large amount of chakra, over a long period of time, and Shikamaru knew she could only keep the transformation going through one orgasm.

She suddenly cried out, thrusting her hips as a finger was entered into her wet core. The feeling was intense, and the Nara struggled to keep her breathing regulated as another digit was added to the first. Her eyes widened when hot breath tickled over her over sensitive clit, the fingers beginning a slow movement within her.

Shikamaru bucked her hips, moaning loudly, when Lee's tongue licked her hot flesh. Her head began spinning; focus on breathing normally forgotten, as that surprisingly talented tongue started tasting her everywhere. The bushy browed man even slid his fingers from her entrance, only to replace it with his hot muscle.

The female Nara clutched the comforter in her hands, thrusting her hips to meet Lee's mouth, moaning and panting. She could feel her lower abdomen begin to tighten, and it took her a moment to remember that this wasn't just sex, this was a lesson for Lee.

Taking every bit of willpower she still had, Shikamaru released her hold on the cloth beneath her overheated body and reached for the man. As gently as she could, she tangled her slim fingers within his short, dark mane and pulled him away from her wet heat.

She looked down at him, his eyes holding a flash of confusion and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, glistening with her fluids. The Nara pulled him up to her face and kissed him fiercely, noticing she didn't taste much different as a woman.

"Take me," she rasped out, panting against his lips and grinding her pelvis against his cloth-covered erection.

Lee nodded and quickly reached down to remove his brilliantly white briefs. He sat up and looked down at her, as if planning his next move.

Shikamaru's attention, however, was pointed at the newly exposed flesh between her thighs. '_Gods he's huge!_' Her breathing sped up once more as she stared at the thick and long manhood that was supposed to go into her very small, almost virgin sized, canal. '_This is going to hurt…._'

As if he had been waiting for his cue, Neji suddenly appeared, pressing himself fully to Lee's back, his teammate stiffening in response. The bushy browed ninja turned to the other man; cheeks stained a bright cherry red.

"N-Neji?!"

The Byakugan user smirked. "It looks like you could use some help, Lee."

"B-b-but—" He glanced down at the female Nara, who looked just as surprised as he felt.

"That one is of no use now," Neji whispered into Lee's ear, pressing more firmly against his back. "Shikamaru's so aroused, thinking has become too troublesome, let alone speaking. I'll handle the rest."

The other man shivered, as his comrade's hot breath tickled his ear. The body pushing against him was clothed, but warm, and he somehow liked the feeling.

Neji reached around Lee's waist, gently grabbing his throbbing erection, a small gasp escaping his lips. "Listen, Lee," the dressed ninja continued to whisper. "You are very… endowed," he emphasized by giving the flesh in his hand a small squeeze, causing the man to moan. "You'll have to be very careful when entering Sakura, so pay close attention."

Lee's eyes focused between his legs, his erection so close to Shikamaru's folds he could feel the heat radiate from her. He felt pressure against his back, as Neji urged him forward, and he easily complied. Very, very slowly, his longhaired teammate guided his hardened flesh into the wet heat. He hissed when the head penetrated the searing hot entrance, and Neji's hands rested on Lee's hips, holding him still.

Shikamaru whimpered after a moment, wiggling a little, wanting more contact.

Again, Lee could feel his comrade push against his back, and he slid in a little further, stopping again. Neji then pulled on the other's hips, urging him backwards. The bushy browed ninja followed, until the head was barely hidden within the folds, then the man behind him pushed forward again.

They continued the slow motion; Lee pushing in a little further on the return, until he was fully sheathed inside the female Nara's intense inferno. His breathing was heavy; he had never felt anything like it before in his life! Being surrounded by so much warmth was such a fantastic experience; he couldn't wait to share it with Sakura.

"This is important, Lee," Neji whispered again. "You'll have to wait for the okay from Sakura to keep going. Remain still and keep your eyes on her face."

The taijustu expert did as he was told, looking at Shikamaru's feminine features. Her thin brows were drawn together in a light scowl and she was struggling to keep her breathing under control.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and locked gazes with the man inside her and nodded.

"Now," the Hyuga continued, grasping his comrade's hips tighter, "you'll still have to be careful. Start off slow, like this." He gently eased Lee back until only the head of his erection was still present within the canal, then slowly pressed back in.

They did that a few times before Shikamaru moaned low in her throat.

"Please… more," she whispered.

Lee quickened his pace, a little disappointed when the warmth at his back vanished. His dark eyes found his teammate by the closet, where he was beginning to undress. Neji looked over at him and smirked.

"You're doing fine, Lee," he said, voice slightly low and raspy, sending a pleasing tremor down his spine.

He placed his focus back on the female Nara beneath him. Her eyes were clenched shut; moans slipping passed her parted lips, back arching away from the bed.

"Ah, faster, Lee!" she almost shouted, wrapping her slender legs around his waist.

He complied, bracing his weight on his hands by placing them on the bed at her sides; Lee sped up his hips to the point he was nearly pounding into her. Not that she was complaining; her moans grew in volume and one feminine hand came up to play with one of her nipples.

She was so exquisite to watch, and Lee pictured his pink haired girlfriend beneath him a moment. The sight of her sprawled out, calling his name, arching her back, screaming for more, it was too much. The pressure was building up fast in his abdomen and he thrust harder, his breathing quick and shallow.

"Oh yes, Lee!" Shikamaru damn near squealed, her back bowing almost painfully from the bed. "I… I'm going… ah, Leeee!" She cried out, her inner walls clenching tightly against his length.

It was too much; the sight, the sound, and the feel were too much and the taijustu expert followed the female Nara over the edge, moaning loudly, quickly pulling out of the hot folds and spurting thick, white globs of seed onto her stomach.

She looked down to watch and gripped his erection, giving it a few pumps to completely empty the slick organ of its contents, a moan of approval slipping from Lee's lips.

Exhausted, the older man fell to the bed next to the woman, panting heavily. His dark eyes glanced over to see the shadows quickly creep over the Nara once more, but they didn't keep Shikamaru hidden for nearly as long as before. After about a minute passed, the shadows retreated and revealed the true Shikamaru Nara, penis and all.

The Nara breathed hard for a few moments before he gazed over at his lover, who was standing next to the bed completely naked and sporting a very stiff erection.

He smirked. "You're home early, Neji," Shikamaru stated, voice hoarse.

The Hyuga's eyes were slightly glazed over as he looked down at his husband. "An emergency meeting sprang up and my uncle was forced to attend, so I left," he explained quickly. Leaning down, he gave his lover a passionate kiss. "How was the lesson?"

"It went very well," Shikamaru replied, smiling softly, eyes looking over to the man lying beside him. "Lee learns fast; I'm sure there won't be any problems with Sakura."

Neji smirked. "Good." He carefully crawled over his love to hover over Lee, giving his neck a long lick. He was very, _very_ horny. That little show of his comrade pounding into his lover who had a female body stimulated the Hyuga in a way he didn't think possible and now he was extremely hard and felt like teaching Lee a few lessons of his own.

The taijustu expert's dark eyes shot up to the man above him, confusion pouring from his expression. "N-Neji?" he whispered, uncertain.

His smirk grew into an evil leer. "How would you like some extra credit, Lee?"


	5. GentleFist Massage IV: Extra Credit

Gentle-Fist Massage IV: Sex Ed. 101

Extra Credit

Part 2: "Taking and Being Taken"

Neji placed his lips on Lee's, pressing their naked bodies firmly against each other. The shorthaired ninja moaned, his hands roaming the wide expanse of his comrade's back. His pale skin was so warm, even more so than he ever imagined and he arched willingly into the body above him.

The Hyuga slowly took his mouth away from his teammate and sat up, looking down on the man sprawled out on the bed.

Lee looked up at him with a little uncertainty; he wasn't sure if this was completely necessary. Sakura was a woman, after all.

His longhaired comrade smirked at him, reaching down to gently grasp his half hard member.

Lee groaned, closing his eyes and bucking into the touch. He wasn't sure why it was so… _arousing_ to have his teammate touching him. Those deadly hands were soft and careful as they coaxed his manhood into a full erection.

"This will be a good lesson, Lee," Shikamaru said, kneeling beside them. His loose hair was slightly tousled from the bushy brow's first lesson, his stomach still glistening from the older ninja's seed, but one hand was already between the Nara's thighs. Lee could see the stiff member being gently stroked as he looked on at the older shinobi. "If Sakura spends so much time with Ino," he continued, "then there's a good chance that she's into yaoi. Tell her about this and she'll probably fuck you until you pass out."

Lee gasped as Neji gave his erection a small squeeze. "Now Lee," he said, voice low and seductive, "having sex with a man, or just anal sex in general, takes a little more work than with a woman."

Shikamaru gave a small bottle of clear gel to Neji, capturing a kiss during the transfer. The older shinobi opened it and poured a generous amount on his fingers, before reaching down between Lee's legs, beneath his genitals. "It may feel a little strange at first," he cooed, "but just relax and I promise it'll feel real good."

Lee nodded, eyes widening slightly as a slick finger pressed against his entrance. Slowly, the digit was wriggled inside and Lee hissed at the stinging pain that accompanied. He remembered his teammate's words to relax and he breathed deeply as the invading finger began moving gently inside him.

Soon another joined it, making the bushy browed ninja arch his back, his hips jerking toward Neji's hand.

Neji smirked, scissoring his fingers within the hot flesh. He was pleased as the muscles relaxed around him and pushed them in further, searching for the spot that would make what little pain there was vanish completely.

Lee cried out, hips bucking up as something inside him was touched. It sent delicious shocks of pleasure coursing through his body and he trembled even after the sensation had passed. His erection pulsed, a drop of moisture oozing from the tip to set a tantalizing trail down the underside of it.

"That," Neji said, carefully adding a third finger, "is your prostate, Lee."

The bushy browed ninja released a small sound, one of his hands reaching down between his legs on its own and gripped his length. He needed more stimulation and began to slowly pump himself, smearing the pre-cum on his member.

Shikamaru released a quiet moan, and Lee's eye averted to him. The Nara was leaning forward one hand propped on the bed while the other was reaching behind his back. Lee cocked his head to the side in wonder at the younger man's actions.

Neji's white chocolate eyes looked over at his husband, who immediately caught his gaze. "Come here and show Lee what you're doing, Shikamaru," he gently requested, gripping his teammate's wrist and pulled his hand away from his weeping erection.

Shikamaru straddled Lee's waist and leaned back against his husband's chest. He reached between his legs and gently pushed his stiff manhood and pulsing sacs away while he reached even lower with lubricated fingers. Lee could see clearly as two of the Nara's digits entered his already stretched anus, and he groaned at the sight, bucking his hips to rub his member against the younger man's lower back.

Neji began attacking the Nara's neck with his teeth and tongue, his orbs keeping on eye on his teammate, who was gazing with half lidded dark eyes at the erotic sight before him. "I think he likes to watch you, Shikamaru," he whispered hotly into his love's ear.

Shikamaru shuddered pleasantly. "No more than you do, love," he whispered in return, turning his head to capture Neji's lips in a steamy kiss.

"I want to see him inside you," Neji murmured, his free hand coming up to tease one of the Nara's nipples.

Shikamaru smiled softly, turning his attention back to Lee.

Their whole exchange went unnoticed to him, as he watched with a mute fascination the Nara impaling himself. His breathing had increased a little and he began running his hands along Shikamaru's parted thighs. It was just so arousing, and he could feel the heat beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach at the sight alone.

"Lee."

Dark eyes glazed over with arousal and need looked up to Shikamaru's face as he leaned forward to whisper against slightly parted lips, "Take me again, Lee." A delightful shiver cascaded down his spine, only to have it bounce back up as the fingers still gliding within him bumped his prostate in the process.

His hands griped onto the Nara's slender hips as Shikamaru removed his fingers and grabbed Lee's erection, gently guiding it to his entrance. It was just as slow as before, but this time Lee groaned loudly as Shikamaru sheathed around him. Damn he was _tight_! So much tighter than when he was a woman and the heat within seemed to have doubled as well. Lee had to keep his breathing in check, his orgasm closer than he thought it was.

Shikamaru remained still as the entire length of Lee was inside him. It was a little painful; he probably should have been stretched a little more for it, but it was tolerable. The engorged erection lightly pulsed and he had to keep from coming as it pressed firmly against his prostate.

"Fuck," Neji breathed behind his husband. His eyes had been glued to the sight of Lee vanishing into the younger man and it turned him on even more. His member was so hard it was darkening and his juices dripped heavily from the tip. He needed his release and soon. Neji looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to his teammate. Lee's cheeks were flushed and sweat made his dark locks cling to his forehead.

The Hyuga shivered in excitement.

"Hey Lee," he said, those dark orbs locking onto him. Neji smirked. "Now we're going to teach you real pleasure." He removed his fingers from Lee's entrance and replaced them with his throbbing erection.

Lee's eyes widened comically as Neji's very hard length was pressed into him. "Ah, gods," he breathed as he teammate completely entered him.

Oh, it was too hot! He could feel the sweat trickle down his neck and his grip on Shikamaru's hips tightened. The coil within him swirled but didn't tighten and he needed it to. Damn he was going to die; only his orgasm could keep him from passing on, he knew it.

Slowly, the two other ninja began moving, Shikamaru gliding up and down his straining member as Neji pressed in and out of his body.

Lee groaned loudly. The double stimulus only caused the heat to rise around him, the coil within his gut finally beginning to tighten and he knew he couldn't last long. The other's teasing and erotic show had taken a toll on the inexperienced shinobi and he looked desperately at the men above him. "P-please," he moaned, gasping sharply as Neji brushed his prostate. "F-faster. I-I need to…." He trailed off as he tried to buck a little forcefully into the man riding him.

Neji and Shikamaru smirked in the same moment, both bracing their weight a little better and picked up the pace, almost frantic. That glorious euphoria was closing in on them all and they desperately wanted to reach it.

Shikamaru reached down and roughly jerked at his erection, moaning and crying out as Lee's member slammed into his prostate. Neji began to nip at his shoulders and the Nara shuddered, the edge just a breath away.

"Ah, fuck… Neji… Lee… I-I'm coming." As a tidal wave slammed into a rocky shore, so did his orgasm and he arched back against his husband, who peered over his shoulder and watched Shikamaru's essence shoot across his comrade's stomach.

"Shit," Neji breathed at the sight, pressing his forehead into the lightly abused shoulder and gave one final, harsh thrust into the man beneath him, spilling his seed deep within his teammate.

Lee's eyes widened again; the unbelievable tightening around his straining length and the feeling of something so incredibly hot pouring inside his body was too much for his senses. His back completely rose from the bed; eyes clenched shut and colors danced behind his lids as he came long and hard. "_Fuuuck!!_" The profanity slipped passed his lips without him noticing, as he released his large load into Shikamaru's stretched hole.

Neji and Shikamaru breathed hard, their eyes locking with each other a moment before staring down at the blacked out ninja beneath them.

"I didn't know Lee knew any swear words," Shikamaru commented, carefully unsheathing himself from Lee's softening length. His legs were shaking as he lied down next to the already slumbering ninja, spreading his thighs as seed leaked from him.

"I didn't think he'd actually use any," Neji replied, pulling free from his teammate. He leaned down and kissed his love, opting not to look between the other's legs; he was too tired to get hard again. "But I think he liked the lessons."

Shikamaru smirked. "I know _you_ did. Watching us like that, you're almost as bad as Jiraiya."

Neji chuckled. "I couldn't help it. You know I like to watch you, love." He gave the Nara a final kiss before lying down on the other side of his teammate, cuddling up close and placing a hand on Shikamaru's hip as he did the same on the other side.

Lee mumbled in his sleep and turned towards Neji, nestling his head under the other's chin and reaching back to grab Shikamaru's arm, wrapping it around his waist. "…great teachers," the sleeping ninja murmured, snuggling down and falling deeper into the pleasant darkness.

The others chuckled lightly and quickly followed Lee into slumber.

Shikamaru and Neji walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. They had merely been passing by, but the Nara knew that if Ino found out he didn't stop in to say hi she would yell at him for several minutes then not talk to him for days. It was far less troublesome to just go in for a little bit.

He was surprised to find Chouji there. He was helping Ino's dad arrange some roses in a corner of the store. They strolled over and began the usual small talk. The Nara was quite impressed at how much his best friend was becoming involved with his girlfriend's family. Did he just hear the sound of a wedding bell?

"You!!"

Their conversation was interrupted as a wide-eyed Ino appeared next to Shikamaru, grabbing firmly onto his arm. The look she gave him was disbelief but she smiled to the rest of the group.

"Excuse us a moment," she said, sweetly. "It's time for some girl talk."

'_Girl talk?_' Shikamaru wondered as he was dragged away. He looked desperately at Neji, but his husband only gave him a knowing smirk and turned back to Chouji and Inoichi.

Ino took him to the other end of the store where she immediately glared at him. "Is it true?" she whispered harshly.

The Nara raised an eyebrow at her. "Is what true?"

Her light blue eyes darted to the men briefly before settling on him again. "Sakura told me." At his continued silence she sighed heavily. "Did you have sex with Lee?!" she spat through clenched teeth.

A smirk immediately shot to his lips and Ino's eyes widened for a moment, before a small laugh escaped her mouth. "Congratulations," she said, giggling, "you and Neji have been called the gods of sex. Sakura said Lee is absolutely amazing in bed. Good job."

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied with a sigh of his own. Figuring the gossip queen was done; he turned away and walked back over to his husband. He was just about to suggest they head out when an over exuberant blonde bounded through the door. His brilliantly blue eyes locked onto the Nara and he swallowed, slowly walking up to them.

"Hey, Naruto," the shadow wielder greeted, wondering why a blush had suddenly shown up on scarred cheeks.

"Uh, Shikamaru, are you and Neji… busy?" he asked, unusually quiet.

Neji scowled a little. "No, why?"

"Well," Naruto took a deep breath, "I was wondering if… could you… I mean…."

"_Today_, Uzumaki," the Hyuga said.

"Could you help me like you helped Lee?!"

A pair of dark and light eyes widened, staring flabbergasted at the determined blonde. Slowly they turned to each other then sighed.

"Looks like another class is in session," Neji murmured, almost getting knocked over as Naruto jumped on them and pulled the couple out of the flower shop.

"Maybe we should start an actual course," Shikamaru whispered, as they were dragged down the street, certain to give Naruto Uzumaki a lesson he would never forget.


	6. GentleFist Massage IV5: Pop Quiz

Gentle-Fist Massage IV.5: Pop Quiz

Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuga glared lightly at the blushing blonde standing before them.

"You've got to be kidding," Shikamaru stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Naruto, you've hung around perverts for most of your life. How can you not know anything about sex?"

Blazing blue eyes shot angry daggers at him. "I know plenty about sex! It's just that, well…. The perverts I know are more into women and I'm…."

"…Into men," Neji finished.

Naruto nodded, the redness on his face darkening a little. "I'm not asking for a special lesson or anything like you did for Lee." His eyes looked firmly at the ground between his bare feet and his hands clenched and unclenched periodically. "I just… want you to help me to… familiarize myself with it, that's all."

The dark haired ninja glanced at each other a moment.

Neji smirked. "Are we to assume that you have someone in mind that you want to have sex with?"

The blonde nodded, not raising his eyes.

"Who is it?"

Naruto lightly chuckled, lifting his head to look amusedly at them. "It's a secret."

Shikamaru sighed, locking gazes with his husband a moment. He could see a spark of curiosity flash within his white chocolate eyes and they were beginning to fill with desire and seduction. The Nara now realized that his lover was indeed intrigued by the situation and getting very horny because of it. There was no more say needed in the matter.

"All right," the shadow wielder said, dropping his arms to his sides. "We'll help you out." He had just registered the brilliantly bright smile cross the blonde's face when an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pressed up against Neji's firm body.

Pale eyes flashed lust into dark ones, the smirk ever present on his lips. "How about we start off with a demonstration?"

Shikamaru's lips also curled upward. "Sounds good." Before the last word had barely left him, the older ninja slammed their mouths together in a hot and steamy kiss. They took their time, tongues tangled in a never-ending battle that had the shadow wielder moaning in delight. How he loved the older man's lips.

Naruto sighed heavily. "I already know how to make out. It's… the other stuff I need help with."

The two parted and Shikamaru raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Kissing is very important."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Shikamaru smirked, remembering how Lee had thought he knew how to kiss properly. He untangled Neji's arms from his body and gently pushed the older ninja to the blonde. "Make sure he knows what he's talking about."

Light orbs looked at the Nara with a curious gaze. "Why me?"

The other suppressed a sigh. "Because I did all the work last time; it's your turn to lead the lesson."

A small grin grew on Neji's lips as he wrapped one arm around the blonde, his eyes not leaving Shikamaru. "And what will you do?"

He shrugged. "You got to watch me, so I'll just watch you for a bit."

His husband lightly chuckled, turning to look at Naruto. "Fair is fair, I suppose," he mumbled before planting his lips against the slightly shorter ninja.

Shikamaru's eyes were glued to their mouths as they moved sensually against each other. He could feel himself getting hard when lips parted and he knew their tongues were tangled in a delicious dance for dominance. A small breath left his lips as he watched his husband's hands reach down and gently squeeze the blonde's clothed ass. In response, along with an approving moan, Naruto brought one hand up to tangle into the Hyuga's long locks, pressing him harder against his mouth.

The Nara swallowed. He had never realized before why Neji enjoyed watching him; he'd lost count of the times his husband sat back and merely gazed at Shikamaru while he touched himself. He was beginning to understand why, though it made him feel a little dirty. Maybe _he_ was just as bad as Jiraiya.

Shikamaru's attention was brought back as Neji began unzipping the blonde's brilliantly orange jacket. Naruto released his hold on the older man's hair to shrug off the article of clothing without breaking contact. He then got to work on the Hyuga's kimono-style shirt, quickly untying the strings and shoving the cloth away from pale skin.

The shadow wielder followed suit, slipping free of his vest and discarding his shirt and fishnet. He'd been getting hot, anyway. The tightness in his pants was beginning to become uncomfortable, but he tried his best to ignore it. He might be enjoying the show of Neji and Naruto making out with bare chests, their hands roaming over the exposed flesh, and hips gently thrusting against each other, but he sure as hell wasn't going to whip out his erection and start touching himself. Shikamaru wasn't _that_ much of a pervert.

Naruto suddenly cried out, his body arching against the older ninja as he threw his head back and his hips moved frantically for a moment.

Neji smirked and licked away the saliva that had fallen down the blonde's chin. He moved his hand so it was positioned above the waistline of the other's orange pants, where a small patch of golden hair was already starting to peek out from beneath the fabric. He placed some chakra into his fingers and gently pushed against tanned flesh.

The blonde shouted again, grabbing the Hyuga's hips while he grinded his own against him.

A small sigh left Neji at the pleasant friction and the feel of Naruto's erection through the layers of clothing. His own was demanding some attention, but he ignored it. He was actually enjoying having the blonde writhe in his arms, and knowing that his love was watching turned him on even more. The older man wanted to put on a good show for his husband.

Gently, the Hyuga pushed Naruto to the bed until he sat in the middle, Neji kneeling between the other's parted thighs. Their lips locked again and the blonde wrapped his arms around Neji's neck.

Neji reached his hand around to Naruto's back, rubbing against the flexing muscles just beneath the slightly sweaty flesh. His fingers trailed down his spine until they found the spot just above the other's ass, right above the cleft separating the cheeks. He focused chakra into his fingers again and pressed.

Naruto outright screamed, eyes wide as his body clenched, thrusting his hips madly against the Hyuga's thigh. The older ninja smirked as the blonde panted heavily on his shoulder, his muscles trembling in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Shikamaru crawled onto the bed and kneeled beside them. "He didn't last long with that," he stated, running a hand along his love's back, tangling his fingers within those dark locks.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him. "Neither did you when I first tried it, Shikamaru." He leaned over and kissed the younger brunette, one hand gently grasping the Nara's erection through his pants.

Shikamaru shuddered in pleasure. "Well, it does take some getting used to." He licked his lips as his husband squeezed.

Naruto fell back onto the sheets, breathing starting to even out. "Damn, Neji."

The Hyuga smiled and released his hold on the other's groin. "We're not done yet." He reached for the zipper on the blonde's pants and pulled it down. Naruto raised his hips as Neji hooked his fingers into the waistline of the bright orange pants and boxers, gently removing them from the tanned flesh.

The older ninja gazed down at the prize now bare before them. Semen had spattered down the already half erect member and was leaving contrasting trails of white down the darkened skin of the blonde's sacs.

Another tremor ran down Shikamaru's spine. He had always figured Naruto would look extremely hot beneath his ugly clothing choice, but he looked absolutely _orgasmic_ sprawled on the bed with cum spread on his groin.

Neji leaned down and began to run his tongue over the blonde's testicles, licking up the sticky substance.

Naruto visibly shuddered; moaning low in his throat as his member quickly became fully erect. He reached out and rubbed Shikamaru's clothed thigh while the older ninja licked him clean.

Giving the blonde's erection a few sucks to be sure all of his essence was consumed, the Hyuga sat back up, gazing at his love.

Shikamaru's eyelids were at half-mast and his eyes were glazed over. His lips were slightly parted and small breaths escaped him.

Neji smirked and leaned forward, capturing the Nara's lips and slipping his tongue into a willing mouth.

The shadow wielder groaned and sucked on the organ, enjoying the taste of Naruto still fresh upon it.

The blonde sat up and watched the two kiss. It seemed so natural in the way their lips moved against each other and their hands petting exposed and covered skin. His blue eyes followed one of Shikamaru's hands as it trailed down Neji's torso, lightly pinching nipples and grazing over chiseled abs before dipping beneath the waistline of his pants.

Naruto heard a small sound from the Hyuga as his hips began moving against the hand massaging the sensitive flesh. The blonde smirked; no way was he going to be denied seeing that. He brought his own hands up and carefully removed the clothing covering Neji, throwing the garment aside. His eyes widened and his member twitched as he gazed down at the Nara's tan fingers curled around Neji's incredibly hard erection, moisture already dripping from the darkened head.

Not being able to help himself, the blonde leaned down and wrapped his lips around the tip of the weeping erection and sucked, licking the salty liquid away.

Neji released a strangled cry, parting from Shikamaru and looking down to see a blonde head between his legs, pink lips closed around him and his love's hand still working on him. He groaned as his erection was gently squeezed and the tongue in that hot mouth lapped eagerly at the fluid that left him.

"Fuck," the Hyuga groaned. "What… do we need… to teach him?" he asked between pants.

Shikamaru chuckled, attacking the older ninja's neck with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Neji's head tipped to the side to give his lover better access and released a breathy moan. The sensations across his flesh sent such pleasing tremors up and down his spine and any coherent thought was quickly being extinguished. He knew this wasn't right; he and Shikamaru should be focusing on Naruto, not them focused on _him_. Again he wondered why the blonde wanted their help, when he obviously knew enough to please another man.

Taking in large gulps of air to try and lift the fog in his mind, he gently pushed the two away as he felt his orgasm coming near. They gave him very satisfied looks as he panted heavily, keeping them at arm's length.

Shikamaru smirked at his lover's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, his long hair flowing beautifully over his shoulders, a few strands falling in front of his face. It wasn't very often the older ninja would get worked up like that and he took a brief moment to enjoy the sight of the blushing, gasping, slightly trembling Neji barely holding them back.

Naruto giggled and suddenly pounced on the Nara, forcing him to lie back onto the pillows while he sucked and nibbled on his neck.

The shadow wielder groaned at the stimulation, not having much since he walked into the door. He arched his back as those sun kissed hands began playing with his nipples and teeth making sure to leave marks on his flesh. One of the blonde's hands slowly trailed down his stomach and reached into his pants, fingers quickly wrapping around the hot flesh still contained in cloth.

Shikamaru whimpered, one arm around Naruto's neck while his other hand reached down and rubbed at his groin through the fabric, adding even more delicious friction onto his over sensitive organ. "Ah, Naruto," he whispered, thrusting his hips at a leisurely pace into the blonde's hand.

The blonde's lips kissed up his abused neck and gave a quick bite to his jaw before sucking on an earlobe.

The shadow wielder gasped, eyes closing and arching into Naruto's ministrations. He felt a new set of fingers at the waistline of his pants and knew Neji had finally grown tired of watching… without being able to see what was going on, anyway.

The Hyuga quickly removed his lover's pants and gazed at the erection being held firmly in the blonde's grasp. Shikamaru moved his hand back to his groin, having put it out of the way while the fabric had been removed, and proceeded to wrap his fingers around Naruto's. Both hands moved together around the Nara's stiff manhood and Shikamaru released a pleased sigh.

Naruto left the now darkened flesh of Shikamaru's earlobe and planted kisses across his cheek until his lips landed on the Nara's. They quickly engaged in a small tongue war, where the blonde came out the victor as Shikamaru broke away for air, although having his erection squeezed roughly could have something to do with that.

The blonde brought his free hand up to gently stoke Shikamaru's cheek, causing dark lust filled eyes to gaze at his sky blue orbs. After a moment to make sure his voice worked, Naruto whispered, "I want to take you."

The man beneath him smirked, leaning up to breathe against his lips. "Then take me," he responded, kissing the blonde and thrusting into the hand around his member a few more times.

Shikamaru parted his legs when the touch left his erection and Naruto settled between them, looking down at the Nara with such need in those blue eyes, his cheeks and the tops of his ears a bright red, contrasting heavily to his brilliantly blonde spikes of hair. He shuddered.

Neji arranged himself to sitting beside them, where he could get the best view. He was still almost painfully hard, but he was able to keep himself satisfied enough with his own hand slowly trailing along his length. He knew he would get a turn at some point, but Shikamaru had been so good when he had merely looked on before that the Hyuga couldn't object to him going first. Watching his lover was one of his favorite pastimes, anyway.

Naruto swallowed and leaned over to the nightstand, retrieving a small bottle of lubrication from it.

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow at him. "If you've never had sex with a man," he asked, "why do you have lube?"

The blonde could feel his already burning face flush farther and he focused his attention on putting the cool gel on his fingers instead of looking at either of the men. "It's called 'masturbation,'" he replied, shrugging. "I'm sure I'm not the only one here who has fingered his own ass."

The way he said it made the Nara laugh while Neji looked at the other side of the room, the blush creeping back to his ears.

"I at least know the basics," Naruto said, placing one slick finger at Shikamaru's entrance and gently pushing passed the tight ring of muscle.

The shadow wielder sighed at the intrusion. He absolutely loved the feeling of being filled more than filling another, although both were good. It might have had something to do with his laziness, but he never really thought about it. He hissed as another digit was added and began stretching him, thrusting his hips back against the blonde's hand. A third soon followed and Shikamaru fisted his hands into the sheets beneath him, softly moaning and moving his hips faster.

After a few moments, Naruto removed his fingers and placed some of the slippery gel on his erection, carefully pushing into the Nara's entrance.

Shikamaru groaned, grasping one of the blonde's shoulders and squeezing, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. The man entering him was a little bigger than Neji and it felt so good to be stretched out so much.

The blonde took a few deep breaths once he was fully sheathed within the shadow wielder and glanced at the older man kneeling beside them. "Fuck, Neji, is he always this tight?"

White-eyes looked up from gazing at the blonde's hard member vanishing into his lover's flesh and a small smirk came to his lips. "Usually," he answered. "He can be tighter."

"Fuck," Naruto repeated, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. His pace was very slow, much to the annoyance of the man beneath him.

Shikamaru glared up at the blonde a moment as his thrusts remained slow, causing his insides to burn and his much needed release to fall further from his grasp. He reached up and pulled Naruto down, looking hotly into those piercing blue orbs. "Faster," he commanded, slamming his lips onto the blonde's and moving his hips quickly.

Naruto moaned and complied, almost pounding into the shadow wielder, their bodies slapping together and sweat trickled down Shikamaru's neck. His prostate was getting hit dead on and loud moans left his lips as the blonde panted in his ear.

"Ah, fuck," Naruto whispered, kissing and licking the Nara's ear. "You are so… fucking… _tight_."

Shikamaru shivered, the blonde's words causing the heat in his lower abdomen to begin coiling, preparing for what he knew would be a grand release.

"You like my cock shoved up your ass, don't you?" he asked, licking the lobe and kissing the Nara's temple.

"Uhn, yes," Shikamaru breathed, back arching and wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist. Gods, his dirty talk was going to make him cum!

"You love it when I pound into you, don't you Shino?"

The Nara's eyes widened for a moment and he tired hard not to laugh. 'Shino,' as in Shino Aburame? That's who Naruto really wanted? It wasn't all too surprising, if he thought about it, but thinking was rather difficult at the moment. Only letting a small chuckle escape his lips, Shikamaru decided to overlook the saying of the wrong name and whispered a breathless, "Yes," before taking the blonde's lobe between his teeth and softly nibbling.

The blonde groaned loudly, quickly rising up and grabbed the Nara's legs behind the knees, unwrapping them from his waist and spreading them further apart, doubling his pace.

Shikamaru cried out, loving the feeling of his spot being hit again and again. His breathing increased; sweat falling from his brow and beading on his upper lip. He was close… so fucking _close_.

Neji looked at the gorgeous sight before him. Naruto ruthlessly thrusting into the Nara, his blue eyes hidden behind tanned lids, sweat making his entire body glisten with the little light that was shining into the room, lips parted and heavy pants left his chest; Shikamaru in a similar way on the bed, sweat dripping from his skin, chest heaving, erection bouncing from the blonde's frantic movements. From the look on his face, Neji knew his lover was close and decided to help.

Smirking, he leaned forward and completely engulfed the shadow wielder's manhood into his mouth.

Shikamaru screamed, arching up from the bed, the hot, burning coil within exploding at the sudden wet, sucking inferno encased around his shaft. He only saw white as he shot to the top of euphoria, his essence leaving him in a dizzy rush, leaving his mind nothing more than a lump of goo inside his head and his body a mass of wet noodles on the sheets.

"Oh fuck," Naruto said as the flesh around his erection tightened hard and fast. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… ah, _**fuck yes**_!" He gave one final hard thrust and emptied into the limp man beneath him, moving a little to make sure every drop was deposited within that hot cavern.

Neji slowly sat up, releasing Shikamaru's spent member with a wet sound and swallowed what was left on his tongue. The Nara had released a lot of cum, some dripping down his chin. As he reached up to wipe it away, a sweaty sun kissed hand gently grabbed his wrist.

White-eyes gazed over at the blonde. He was still panting, blue orbs hazed and staring intently on the drops that had leaked from thin lips.

The Hyuga smirked and leaned toward him, enjoying the hot tongue as it darted out to capture the beads of semen before they fell from the pale skin. The blonde's hand tangled within dark locks and pressed him close for a deep kiss.

Naruto sucked eagerly on Neji's tongue, loving the taste of Shikamaru and the lingering flavor of himself still present. He pulled out from the Nara, his member already starting to harden once again.

Neji pulled away to look into the blonde's gorgeous eyes, his own piercing the other with lust and need. "I want to take you," he whispered.

The blonde smiled. "Then take me." He crashed their lips together, the kiss sloppy and hurried as the Hyuga felt around for the discarded lube bottle. Once his fingers curled around the cool container, he roughly pushed Naruto down, so he was hovering over Shikamaru, who was just starting to catch his breath.

Neji quickly poured some gel onto fingers and his neglected erection, entering one slick digit into the blonde.

Shikamaru looked up into the blue eyes gazing down at him, his muscles weak and skin covered in drying sweat. He shook his head when he glanced down to see the blonde was hard again. "Don't you ever get tired?" he asked, voice hoarse.

Naruto giggled, which ended in a small grunt as another finger pressed inside him. "How can I when I've got two hotties wanting to fuck me?" He leaned down to kiss the exhausted Nara. "My stamina _is_ abnormal, after all."

Shikamaru shook his head again and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "Glad I'm not going to have to deal with it," he murmured, planting small kisses along the blonde's neck.

Naruto groaned loudly when the fingers left his body and something hard, big, and hot touched his entrance. "Fuuck," the curse slipping passed his lips, head leaning back as Neji gently pushed inside. He slid in slowly and the blonde made sure to keep still, remembering the Hyuga hadn't released once yet and anything he wouldn't be prepared for would most likely cause premature ejaculation. He couldn't have that.

Neji had to recall over and over his breathing practices. Compared to Shikamaru, putting his extremely hard erection into Naruto's ass was like trying to shove sweets down Sasuke's throat; damn near impossible. When he was finally full encased within that impossibly hot ass, the Hyuga had to stop completely, leaning over the blonde's back. "Holy shit."

Shikamaru looked over a tanned shoulder to see Neji with his eyes shut, quietly gasping for air. His long, dark hair dropped around him in a beautifully soft and shiny curtain, and the Nara couldn't resist reaching up and running his fingers through those lovely locks. The Hyuga's hair had always amazed him; the softness against his skin made him shudder and the light reflecting from it ran down the entire length when it moved, looking like white waves on a dark sea. He could barely catch its scent lingering within the smells of sweat, sex, and semen. Gods, it was always so gorgeous.

Naruto gave his cheek a long lick and nibbled on his jaw line. "You must really like Neji's hair," he stated, running his tongue down his neck.

The Nara gave him a questioning look when they were once again nose-to-nose and the blonde smiled wide. His blue gaze trailed down his naked body and the other's dark eyes followed, slightly widening when he saw what the blonde atop him meant.

His manhood stood erect, almost touching Naruto's, which was dripping with moisture.

The blonde smiled at the flush-faced glare he received, only to have it melt away and a moan escape his throat as Neji began to move within him.

At last the Hyuga felt he had enough control to continue and started a slow rhythm. He focused his gaze at the bronze back before him, noticing every ripple, every movement of the muscles just beneath sweat glistened skin. It was wonderful to watch as he moved leisurely within the blonde. It calmed his hormones down so when Naruto started whining about his speed, Neji was able to comply without the worry of coming too soon.

Naruto moaned as the older ninja behind him picked up the pace quite a bit. He had to raise a questioning eyebrow when one of Shikamaru's arms left his neck only to reach between them. When he felt no contact with his erection, he looked to see the Nara pleasing himself. He shifted his gaze back to the man beneath him, a small cry leaving him when Neji nailed his prostate, "Shit, yea!"

A small breath left Shikamaru as he looked into the curious sky eyes above him. "What, you expect me to do nothing?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

The blonde's returning smile was very wide and sinister, making the Nara swallow. "No, of course not." Signaling the Hyuga to slow a bit, he sat up and grabbed Shikamaru's wrists and held them down above his head, so Naruto was lying flush against the shadow wielder and spread his legs more to make sure Neji had enough room when he started thrusting again. "All I want you to do is listen," Naruto whispered hotly into Shikamaru's ear.

A shiver ran down the Nara's spine, his cooling body telling him the man atop him was much too hot. How can anybody have that kind of heat swirling around them?

"Fuck, Shikamaru," the blonde said, lips close to his flesh, "Neji's cock is so _hard_."

Shikamaru gasped, the words going straight to his groin, just like before. '_So he had noticed the effect his dirty talk has on me,_' he realized.

"Gods I can feel it," Naruto went on. "His cock is pounding into me—ah! Fuck yes! Fuck, it feels so good, Shikamaru, to—uhn, yeah—have Neji's cock inside me. Ah! Damn, his thick, hard cock—fuck!"

Shikamaru began to whine; his eyes clenched shut as his member twitched between them, demanding stimulation. He couldn't get enough, damn it! He brought his legs up to rub his thighs against the blonde's sides, trying desperately to find friction.

"Neji's thrusting so hard—uhnnah! He-he keeps hitting my prostate." The blonde groaned and did his best to move back against the man behind him.

Neji knew Naruto was saying something to his lover, but couldn't make out what it was. It was making Shikamaru excited, that he could tell, and seeing that face on the man he loved so much made his orgasm near and he moaned loudly, doubling his pace in an attempt to get the blonde closer as well.

"He's going to cum," Naruto whispered, pleased with the whimper that escaped the Nara's throat. "Neji's going to cum deep in my ass, Shikamaru."

The shadow wielder made a mewling sound, his hips rubbing frantically against the man lying on him. The heat within him was coiled so tight he felt he might burst. "A-al-almost," he whispered, panting heavily, hands clenched into fists.

"Ah gods, Shikamaru," the blonde said breathlessly. "I'm going to cum soon. Oooh, I'm going to shoot my cum all over you while Neji shoots his cum inside me."

Shikamaru's mouth opened, but he only released small noises as his orgasm neared. Just a few more words….

Neji pounded into the willing ass before him, white eyes locked onto his lover's face and he couldn't hold it back anymore; Shikamaru was close and knowing that was enough. He grunted, thrusting once more and releasing his seed into Naruto.

The blonde moaned into the Nara's ear. "Fuck, he just came. Aaah, I can feel his hot cum flowing into my ass!"

Shikamaru arched into the blonde, his semen jetting out of his erection between their bodies.

Naruto panted and released the Nara's wrists, raising himself up and groaned loudly, his essence shooting out to cover Shikamaru's chest and stomach. The shadow wielder reached out and grabbed the blonde's spurting erection, giving a few strong tugs to get every last drop from him.

The blonde sighed happily, slowly lying beside the already half asleep Nara while the still panting Hyuga made himself comfortable on his other side.

"What… the fuck… did you… say to him?" Neji asked between gasping for air.

Naruto giggled again, wrapping one arm around each of the ninja to have them lie against him, enjoying the wetness when Shikamaru flopped on his side, burying his face within the blonde's shoulder before quickly falling into slumber. "Just dirty talk, Neji," he replied, voice rough. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

Neji raised a challenging eyebrow. "Maybe I would."

The blonde gave him a quick kiss. "Later, Hyuga. I think Shikamaru wants some sleep."

The older ninja glanced at his love and nodded, feeling a bit tired himself. Holding one's orgasm back for such a long time is very exhausting, so he curled up next to the blonde and followed the Nara into a dreamless slumber.

A few hours later after some sleep and… "follow-up tests," Neji and Shikamaru were walking home. The sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon, making the sky a brilliant hue of orange-ish red mixed with a bit of purple as a few of the brighter stars had already begun sparkling high above.

Shikamaru didn't notice any of it, however. He was hunched over; one hand pressed against his lower back and was scowling at the ground beneath his feet.

Neji looked at him and couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his love's expense.

"Shut up, Neji," the Nara spat. "You wouldn't be laughing if you'd let that blonde moron pound your ass."

The white-eyed ninja suppressed the want to burst out in amusement, although he couldn't get the smile off his face. "Here, let me help." He gently placed a hand on top of his boyfriend's and grabbed his shoulder, slowly pushing him to stand straight.

Shikamaru flinched and sighed when he was upright, glaring at the older ninja. "Why the hell did we agree to do that?"

The Hyuga shrugged. "He said something about needing experience, but I don't see why. Naruto seemed experienced enough to me."

The shadow wielder shook his head. "Damn, I won't be able to sit right for a fucking week!"

Neji was about to reply when someone teleported in front of them.

Shikamaru couldn't hide the smirk that curled his lips as one Shino Aburame stood before them, a very light and hard to see color dancing on his cheeks.

"Neji, Shikamaru," the bug tamer said in his usual monotone voice, "I am requiring your… _assistance_ in a matter—"

The Nara put up his hands to stop the other before could finish. "Sorry, Shino," he replied, still smirking, "school's closed."

The putout look he received from the stoic ninja made him want to laugh. "B-but—"

"Look," Shikamaru continued, ignoring the curious look from his lover, "I think there's somebody else you could learn from. He's a very good teacher."

Shino appeared to be interested. "Who?"

The Nara paused to rub his back, the ache becoming almost too much to ignore.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Neji supplied, catching on.

A dark brow rose into his headband and the slight color on his face darkened ever so slightly. "Naruto?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "We just left him at his place so check with him about learning… uh, _new techniques_." Was it just him, or was the Aburame's face the color of a tomato?

"Yes, okay," Shino said after a moment. Bowing and thanking them, he leapt to the rooftops, leaving them alone on the darkening street.

"Fuck," the Nara complained, "teaching sex is harder than teaching the brats at the academy!"

Neji chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around his love's waist. "Let's go home, Shikamaru. I'll give you a massage."

Shikamaru sighed heavily, returning the gesture and walking with his love towards their apartment. "All right, as long as there's no _extra lesson_ involved."


	7. GentleFist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Gentle-Fist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Part 1: "Enter the Cold"

A violent shudder ran up Shikamaru's spine, throwing him out of slumber in an unpleasant way. '_Why is it so fucking cold?!_' he thought bitterly, snuggling deeper under the covers. One of his arms instinctively reached for the love of his life on the other side of the bed and was disappointed when all he grasped were cool sheets.

He lifted his head and glared at the empty pillow beside him. His sleepy mind supplied the reminder that Neji was away on a mission, causing another shiver down his spine. His heart began beating a little faster, worry heavy in his mind.

Shikamaru pushed it aside. He'd always felt like that ever since his lover had been enlisted into the Anbu.

Sighing heavily, the Nara got out of bed; it was almost time to get up, anyway. He quickly darted to the shower, not understanding why he felt so cold. It was near the end of summer, chilly nights and cool mornings wouldn't be coming to Konoha for another month at least. He turned on the water and jumped under the almost scorching liquid. It warmed his skin and he released a shuddering breath at the comfort it brought.

Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should know that his love was in the secret band of ninja, but it had been Neji who told him. Whenever the Hyuga left on a mission, the shadow wielder worried for him. He knew his lover was an excellent shinobi and it would take quite a bit to harm him, but…. The Nara supposed it was just one of those spousal things, even though they weren't technically married… yet.

Ever since the… _incident_ almost a year ago, now, when Shikamaru had almost killed himself, he and Neji had referred to each other as "husband" every so often. It wasn't until a few months ago that the Hyuga proposed to the shadow wielder.

He smiled at the memory, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. It hadn't been anything extravagant or romantic. It was just Neji's way, not even asking the "proper" question, more like softly commanding. Shikamaru couldn't have said no if he wanted to. He loved the Hyuga too much to simply remain "boyfriends."

Making sure all the soap had been washed from his body, the shadow wielder turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall, immediately missing the heat. He wrapped the big, fluffy towel around his cold body and dried off.

Tossing the soaked cloth onto the floor, he exited the bathroom and darted to the dresser, quickly placing clothing onto his clean skin. It did little to warm him completely, but was enough so he wasn't trembling. On the way to the door, he stopped to glance at a picture sitting on the desk, as was his usual custom.

Only it wasn't there.

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow at seeing the frame lying on the floor. It held a photo of him and Neji at one of the many parties that had been held in the past. He kneeled on the floor and picked it up. The metal frame was slightly bent and the glass was completely shattered on one side, obliterating the view of Neji. Long, spider web-like cracks reached across the Nara in the picture, distorting his smiling face into a look of sadness.

Shikamaru didn't believe in superstitions.

He sighed and placed the damaged frame back on the desk. He knew he had another empty frame somewhere and his eyes gazed over the many boxes still piled in the room.

Since their engagement, the Nara's parents had given him and Neji one of the cottages built on the Nara estate. It had a great view of the forest they protected and easy access to the deer, which were always wandering around.

He looked at the clock and decided that he'd search later; the shadow wielder didn't want to piss off Iruka by being late to the Academy… again.

Leaving the house, he walked at a steady pace into the village, still wondering why the hell he was so cold. The temperature couldn't have been less than sixty-five and he knew that was plenty warm enough. So why the fuck did he want to go back to his house and grab a winter sweater?! He suppressed another shudder as a gust of wind passed him, taking whatever body heat he did have and leaving him feeling colder than before.

Several minutes later, Shikamaru was making the final approach to the Ninja Academy, surprised he didn't freeze to death on the way.

As he reached to open the door, a warm hand touched his shoulder. The Nara turned to see his old jonin teacher standing behind him.

"Hey there, Asuma," the shadow wielder greeted.

The older man was silent as he gazed at the young chunin with a sad expression. His eyes looked away after a moment, settling somewhere over the Nara's shoulder, and he lightly sighed.

A dark eyebrow rose up in curiousity. "Is something wrong, Asuma?" Shikamaru asked.

The jonin's orbs closed for a minute before he locked gazes with his ex-student again. "The Hokage would like to see you," he whispered.

The Nara nodded, ignoring the heavy lurch his heart made and the swirling of dread behind his bellybutton. He walked in silence alongside the jonin, not wanting to pry out of the man what was going on; if the Hokage herself had told him not to say a word about it, Asuma Sarutobi would abide by her wishes.

Together they went to the top of Hokage Tower and stopped at her office door. The Nara knocked and was ordered inside. He entered, but his former teacher didn't follow; he merely shut the door behind the younger man, shooting him a gloomy look.

Shikamaru placed that in the back of his mind and stood before the old woman's desk.

Tsunade had her hands folded together, fingers twitching slightly as she gazed at a pile of papers lying in front of her. Her eyes held a pensive look while dark flashes flicked around, making the Nara's heart skip a beat. Something wasn't right.

She sighed heavily, leaning back in her big chair, orbs looking up at the shadow wielder with a sad expression. "I have some bad news," she said slowly.

Shikamaru maintained her gaze, ignoring the thoughts racing through his mind. All her mannerisms doubled with how she spoke and the way his former sensei had acted all brought his strategic brain to a single conclusion, but he refused to believe it. Nothing would make him consider such a thing.

"As you probably know," she continued, "Neji's status is Anbu, thus I cannot tell you anything specific about the mission he was assigned. However, what I can say is that he and his squad… ran into trouble." The Hokage stared into his eyes a moment more before she stood. She grabbed a bundle of cloth from the desk and walked around it, coming to stand before the Nara without breaking eye contact. She gently grabbed one of his wrists, forcing his hand from the warm confines of a pocket and placed the bundle on his open palm. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Shikamaru looked at her for a long while, searching for the lie he knew he'd never find. His dark eyes slowly trailed down to the cloth within his hand and he brought his other out of his pocket and began unwrapping the bundle very carefully.

The dark piece of fabric fell away, and he found himself holding a Konoha headband. After a closer inspection, he realized it was Neji's.

The Nara's heart began beating a little faster and his hand trembled. There was only one reason why his lover's headband wouldn't be on its owner. Neji was—

'_No!_' he thought. '_It… it can't be!_'

"Shikamaru?"

The shadow wielder's gaze shot up to the Hokage, breaths quick and uneven. "Show me the body," he ordered, tone stern.

The older blonde lightly shook her head. "Shikamaru, I don't think—"

"Show me the body!" the Nara snapped, barely able to hold back the tears threatening the corners of his eyes.

Tsunade sighed, gazing at him a long moment before nodding and heading out of her office, Shikamaru right on her heels.

It couldn't be true; he didn't want to believe it. Why would he? He couldn't give up just because of one person's word and a discarded headband. Anbu missions were top secret to anybody below those who worked with them; anything could have happened! How did they know that the body they had was really the person they claimed it to be? The Nara's mind was coming up with all kinds of explanations to make this information false, even if some of them were completely outrageous.

He clutched the headband tightly in his hand. He refused to believe it.

Shikamaru followed the Hokage down to the morgue, just a few buildings away from the Tower. The hallways were poorly lit, and he figured it was because this area was mostly traveled by the Anbu, '_and the mourners._'

'_Shut up!_' he spat at the stray thought.

Finally, they stopped at a door. Shikamaru's heart was pounding heavily within his chest, filling his ears with a loud throbbing and causing his breathing to slightly increase. He clenched and unclenched his free hand in what he believed to be anxiousness. All he wanted to do was go in there, tell them that wasn't his lover and leave to find Neji waiting for him at home. End of story.

Tsunade opened the door and they entered.

The room was just as dark as the hallways, only an oil lamp casting an eerie glow upon the sheet covering a motionless corpse on the table.

Shikamaru's heart felt like it was trying to break free from his ribs, and he was sure the Hokage and two other Anbu standing in the room could hear it as he walked up to the table.

The blonde nodded to one of the Anbu and it moved to pull back the sheet; the Nara holding his breath as the face was uncovered.

Several long and silent moments passed. The Nara wondered where all the noise had gone that he had just heard seconds ago. His dark eyes were wide as he gazed at the too pale face of the person he loved most in the world. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful. Some stray blood was spattered across his cheek, looking as if to come from his shoulder, but the shadow wielder couldn't see.

The man lying on the table looked like he would come to life at any moment, but the Nara now realized that wasn't possible. The wrappings around his head had been removed and his forehead was bare. The curse that had been placed upon him by the Hyuga clan was no longer present on his too pale skin. That only happened when….

'…_When the bearer of the curse dies._'

Shikamaru brought his free hand up and slowly cupped the man's cheek, flinching when he touched the dead flesh. '_…so cold._' He gently massaged the skin and felt a shiver run down his spine. '_He's dead,_' he thought, the voice within his mind soft. '_He's gone._'

"…Neji…" he whispered.

As soon as the word left his lips, the Nara's heart suddenly began beating within his chest at a frantic pace once more while all the blood drained from his face. The double action was too much for his body and Shikamaru suddenly fell into darkness, the last thing he saw was Neji's peaceful expression in death.


	8. GentleFist Massage V: Surreal Reality

Gentle-Fist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Part 2: "Surreal Reality"

Shikamaru gazed at the headband in his lap. That's all he'd been doing for the past few days; sitting in his old room at his parents' house, staring at the discarded piece of ninja equipment that had belonged to the man he had loved so much.

He had fainted in the morgue. When he woke up, he found himself being forced to stay with his parents. They had been kind enough not to bother him about the tragedy much, but Shikamaru had already grown tired of their sad expressions and soft words. He never did like pity, and he was pretty sure that's what he was receiving.

The Nara's thoughts revolved around his lover, the usual onslaught of doubts and "what ifs" coming to his mind. He would wonder about each notion carefully and slowly, knowing that it ultimately was pointless in doing so. He found himself not caring.

A soft knock on his door brought his dark eyes to the entrance of his old bedroom. His father peeked inside, orbs sad.

Shikamaru wanted to punch him for it.

"It's time, Shikamaru," the older man whispered.

Suppressing the glare he wanted so badly to expose, Shikamaru nodded and stood from the bed, gently tucking the precious headband within a pocket on his dark clothes.

He left the house with his parents, making their way to the cemetery for Neji's funeral. They stopped at the Yamanaka Flower Shop on the way, Ino running out and wrapping her arms around her teammate's neck tightly, blubbering out a mournful apology between sobs.

Shikamaru numbly returned the embrace for a moment before releasing the blonde.

Chouji walked out holding a bunch of roses, handing them to his friend. "For the grave," he softly stated.

The Nara nodded and continued on the path. It felt like a dream, and he prayed he would wake up from it at any moment. The sun shining down on them wasn't as warm as it should have been, the light wind fluttering the nearby leaves didn't seem to graze his skin, and time appeared to have lost its hold on him. One moment melted into another, and before he knew it, they had arrived at the final resting place for the fallen heroes of the village.

It looked like the entire Hyuga clan had come; Hinata sobbing heavily, her boyfriend Kiba holding her. Team Gai was already standing at the grave, and Shikamaru knew he had to accompany them. Slowly walking up to the three, he was immediately caught in a big bear hug from a crying Gai. There were no grand speeches about youth spouting from his lips on this day. Even Lee was uncharacteristically subdued, dark, watery eyes looking sorrowfully at the stone protruding from the ground. Tenten stood with her back straight, tears falling from her eyes and bottom lip quivering.

When he was released, Shikamaru's dark orbs caught the sight of the tombstone, sitting in the perfectly green grass, the smooth face shining in the sunlight. Once more time escaped him, and the Nara then noticed people walking up to the grave, placing flowers onto it and saying a small prayer.

Shikamaru let his lover's team go ahead of him. Lee broke down into heavy sobs and his girlfriend Sakura held him close when he walked back into the crowd. Tenten was strong, placing her yellow rose down and bowing her head for a moment. She didn't start crying until she reached her girlfriend Temari. Gai blubbered the entire time and the Nara was slightly shocked as both Kakashi and Iruka came up to comfort him.

The shadow wielder was last. It was as if the world had suddenly shut down around him; all he could hear was his soft steps in the grass as he neared the block of marble, his eyes focused on the light reflecting off it as he moved. All presences around him faded away as he kneeled before it.

'Neji Hyuga'

There it was; his name etched in stone. Permanent, forever. It could not be taken back.

Shikamaru laid the roses at the base of the tombstone, his dark orbs not able to leave the writing upon it. One hand came up to carefully glide across the smooth surface, running his fingers along the indented letters as if he was writing the name himself. He didn't know how long he was there, staring at his lover's name, but when he turned at the warm touch on his shoulder, he noticed many of the people had left.

Chouji looked at his friend with some concern.

Shikamaru looked away, gazing at the marble once more, before standing and turning. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Nara walked back to the road, wanting to leave the cemetery and not ever return.

"Where are you going, Shikamaru?" his father asked, catching up to his son.

The younger man shrugged, eyes not leaving the path before him. "Home."

Shikaku sighed. "Shikamaru, I really think you should stay with your mother and me."

At this he stopped, finally turning his gaze to his parent, eyes dark and empty. "I really would like to be alone," he stated casually, as if noting the weather. Not even waiting for a response, Shikamaru continued on his way, barely feeling the worried stare focused on his back.

Time vanished again, and the Nara found himself back in the house he shared with his lover. Packed boxes were still strewn about every room, most of them unmarked as the two had mostly memorized what was contained in them. The master bedroom was just as he'd left it; his half of the bed unmade, the broken frame still sitting on the desk, and the towel lying forgotten on the bathroom floor.

Shikamaru walked up to the bed and looked down at it for a long while. It seemed so… _big_ to him now. He wasn't sure how he could sleep in such a large bed alone. It was a frightening thought to him, and he didn't like to be afraid. The shadow wielder removed the headband from the pocket he'd secured it in and gently tossed it onto his lover's side of the bed. He removed his shirt and crawled under the cold sheets.

He shivered a moment, his eyes glued to the headband, one of the only things he had of the tall, beautiful, smart Neji he loved.

Shikamaru buried his face into the pillow. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to acknowledge that he'd never see his loved one ever again. It was too much, too big; he couldn't handle it. The fact was too shattering to him; having already had his heart broken once, Shikamaru was terrified of what would happen if he accepted the truth about Neji, of course he wouldn't tell anybody as much. He had no desire to linger in that never-ending darkness again; once was quite enough.

He sighed heavily, trying to block out his mind and the trail it was thinking. '_Sleep,_' he decided. '_Sleep is all I need. Things will look better when I wake up._' He didn't entertain the small fact that floated in his mind that he'd been telling himself that ever since he'd woken up at his parents' house. It hadn't worked so far.

Curling up into a tight ball and snuggling into the soft pillow, Shikamaru was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

For a while, anyway.

He was jolted awake by a sharp poke to his arm. The shadow wielder sat up quickly and glared at the young man standing beside the bed. His skin was unnaturally pale, hair short and dark matching his eyes, and he noticed the other carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Shikamaru's scowl deepened. "Don't you know it's illegal to break into someone else's house, Sai?"

The ex-Anbu member blinked. "I did knock on your front door for several minutes," he replied smoothly, one of his odd not-too-fake, not-too-real smiles coming to his lips. "I was told that if you did not answer to come inside and make sure you were all right."

The Nara snorted; '_is he worried that I might try something stupid again?_' "What are you doing here?"

Sai reached into his back pouch and retrieved a scroll, handing it to the man still under the sheets. "I've been assigned a mission as your body guard."

'…_apparently so,_' Shikamaru concluded, taking the scroll from a pale hand, already not liking the arrangement.


	9. GentleFist Massage V: Getting Along

Gentle-Fist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Part 3: "Getting Along"

Sai wasn't the one concerned; everyone else was. The scroll had been from Tsunade, ordering Shikamaru to take the next three weeks off and not to leave the house without the ex-Anbu with him. She "advised" that he not drink heavily and mentioned that she had told his "escort" to watch him when handling sharp objects.

The Hokage then explained that it was necessary he have someone around him during "his difficult time," seeing as Shikamaru's track record "proved he couldn't handle this kind of anguish."

Shikamaru had thrown the scroll across the room. '_That was a completely different situation!_' his mind screamed, feeling quite insulted. He had glared at the pale skinned ninja for a long time, eventually sighing in defeat when he realized the other wasn't going away. He muttered about there being food in the fridge and that he could sleep on the couch, since the spare bedroom hadn't been put together yet.

Sai had been kind, throwing out his awkward smiles and settling in for a long stay, apparently. The scroll hadn't mentioned how long he'd be staying with the Nara.

A few days passed, and Shikamaru hadn't moved very far from his bed. He would wake up enough to take a shower, but immediately afterwards would snuggle back under the covers. Eating was too much of a bother; the kitchen was downstairs and he couldn't cook anyway. Sai had tried taking him food, but the Nara just turned his nose up to it; he wasn't very hungry to begin with.

"Did you know that sleeping too much is a sign of depression?" the ex-Anbu noted one day, sitting at the desk with a few piles of books placed on its surface.

Shikamaru lifted his head to glare at the irritation disturbing his rest.

Sai gazed back at him, lips curled upward. "That's what it says in this book I'm reading," he explained, holding up a newer looking novel with a cream cover. "It's actually quite fascinating, this feeling called 'depression.' From what I understand, this isn't the first time you've felt it, correct?"

The shadow wielder groaned, turning over to give the other ninja his back. "If you keep disturbing me, I'll put a _depression_ in your _skull_."

"But that would require you to remove yourself from the bed, lazy ass."

Shikamaru was going to kill him. It was that simple. Maybe if he slit the other ninja's throat that would prove to everyone else that he didn't need looking after. All he needed was a sharp object… oh right. Sai had hidden anything sharp inside the house. Fuck. Well, strangulation would just have to do, he supposed.

The bed shifted as extra weight was placed behind him. He turned his head to see Sai sitting there, gazing at him with a small smile.

"No matter how much you sleep," the pale ninja said, "Neji will not appear next to you when you wake up."

If looks could kill, Sai would have turned to ashes on the spot. How dare him! That was not the reason Shikamaru was lying around in bed; he was just tired! Of course he didn't hope and pray that when his eyes opened he would find his love lying peacefully next to him. He just… aw, fuck it.

"Go away," the Nara spat, kicking the ex-Anbu from his bed.

Sai tumbled to the floor, but in a graceful way, like he was expecting to be pushed off. He calmly stood, dark eyes looking down at the broken ninja on the bed. His face was now as expressionless as ever, causing a tremor to run down the shadow wielder's spine. "I can't go away," he stated evenly. "I will not leave until you are over this loss; according to the mission I was given."

A low growl rumbled deep within his throat; that's why there hadn't been a date to when the other was leaving on the scroll. There was nothing definite about this situation. He slowly sat up, meeting the artist's gaze. "I see you're still an emotionless bastard."

The smile that crossed the other's face appeared to be amused. "I am still learning, Shikamaru. There are far too many emotions and it's difficult to follow up on them. Yours is something new, though. I haven't dealt with depression before."

The Nara sighed heavily, placing his face into his hands. This ninja was going to drive him to insanity, he just knew it. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

A loud growl filled the room and Shikamaru's cheeks darkened, covering his stomach with a hand as Sai's smile grew. "Let's get you something to eat," he suggested, gently grabbing one of the shadow wielder's wrists and pulling him from the bed.

Shikamaru opened his lips, but anything that was going to be said quickly faded. For a fleeting moment, he saw long, dark hair flowing beautifully down a strong back, the grip familiar and loving in its tightness.

'_Neji…._'

He swallowed the lump in his throat and allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, he permitted Sai to go about making some kind of meal, the Nara not really knowing nor caring what time it was.

The ex-Anbu quickly made up something that had chicken, but once again Shikamaru didn't really care what it was. As he started eating, the front door opened and he looked to see his mother walking through the living room. She was carrying a few bags and placed them on the counter, immediately sitting beside her son once her hands were free.

"How are you doing, Shikamaru?" she softly asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Fine I guess," he replied, taking another bite of his food.

Yoshino looked him over carefully, with a mother's scrutinizing eye. Shikamaru should have known he was in for it the moment she walked through the door. "You look a little pale. Have you lost weight?!" Her wide orbs looked at his bare torso, where his ribs were just barely starting to protrude through his flesh. "When did you last eat?!" she demanded.

"He hasn't eaten anything since the funeral," Sai supplied, grinning at the shadow wielder's glare.

"_**What?!**_ Shikamaru, is that true?!"

Shikamaru sighed, putting down his chop sticks. "I haven't been really hungry lately, all right? Not that big of a deal, mom."

"The hell it's not!" Her fiery eyes shot to the ex-Anbu ninja. "You'd better start doing your job, Sai! We didn't send you here to sit around and watch our only child slowly kill himself!"

Sai didn't even flinch at the tone in her voice. "I was observing his behavior, ma'am. I wouldn't have let him go passed today without eating anything."

"Observing his behavior? What for?"

"To see how at risk he is for suicide attempts."

Shikamaru flinched at the words, his mother's eyes looking him over with a sadness gleaming in them.

"I wouldn't worry, though," the artist continued, "I doubt he has the energy to do such a thing. This is the first time he's been out of bed since the funeral as well."

"Shut up, Sai!" Shikamaru groaned.

Yoshino's shocked orbs darted from Sai's smiling face to her son's glaring one. "Shikamaru!" She started a whole tirade of health problems that are associated with lying in bed for extended periods of time, even insisting on checking him for bed sores.

"Mom! Back off!" the Nara male shouted as his mother tried to look over his body.

Yoshino stood straight, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at Shikamaru. "I will not, Shikamaru! What do you expect me to do, stand around and do nothing?! You are the only son I've got; I don't want to lose you."

His scowl softened when his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Shikamaru," she whispered.

He sighed. "I love you, too."

Yoshino released him and stood, walking up to the bags she'd deposited on the counter. "I got you some food," she said, pulling out several items from the bags. "Most of it isn't as nutritious as I'd like it to be, but I don't want you to try actually cooking anything, understood? I don't want to have to deal with a fire out here; things are so dry in the forest."

The counter quickly filled up with instant ramen cups and chips and bread and sliced meat for sandwiches. Nothing that would actually have to be cooked, insuring that the Nara wouldn't go anywhere near the stove.

"I can cook, mostly," Sai stated, helping Yoshino put the items away.

"Mostly?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Yes, well the easier stuff, anyway. At least I know how to use the oven!"

Shikamaru decided to ignore the last comment and instead sipped on his tea to be sure he didn't make a crude remark.

His mother chuckled. "I wouldn't ask you to cook for my son. We hired you to watch him, not be his nanny."

The younger Nara shook his head. He couldn't really get why his parents hired someone to look after him. It would have made much more sense if one of them had simply camped out with him, but he figured Tsunade had something to do with that. From the looks of it, the Hokage had chosen the ninja watching over him not Shikaku and Yoshino. Of course, had they been able to put in a say, Shikamaru decided that his folks probably would have chosen someone like Chouji or Naruto, perhaps even Asuma. They certainly wouldn't have even considered the ninja who got the job. '_Tsunade must have her reasons,_' he concluded, finishing off his tea.

"Well, I've got to go now," Yoshino announced, standing beside her son. "Your father will be home soon, would you like me to send him over for a visit?"

Shikamaru almost snorted. "Geez, mom, it's not like I'm in prison. You guys can come over any time."

She glared at him. "I'm not sure I care for your tone, young man! Just because you aren't living in the same building doesn't mean that you're allowed to lose your manners! I also expect you to be on your best behavior for Sai; this can't be an easy job for him." She kissed her son on the cheek and walked to the door, shouting a good bye before exiting.

"I like your mother," the artist said, taking the seat she had been occupying. "She seems like a very nice woman."

Shikamaru scowled. "Whatever, Sai," he mumbled, getting up to retrieve the packed-up shougi board for when his father arrived. '_This is going to be a long three weeks…._'


	10. GentleFist Massage V: Coming to Terms

Gentle-Fist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Part 4: "Coming to Terms"

"You are very odd, Shikamaru," Sai commented, as he placed his piece carefully on the shougi board.

The Nara sighed, already knowing his next move but still taking his time in making it. It had been a couple weeks since he had been forced out of his bed. He was scheduled to return to work at the Academy in a few days and hopefully he would be rid of the constant annoyance that followed him everywhere.

In all reality, Sai wasn't that bad to live with. For the most part, he was quiet and tidy and usually stayed out of Shikamaru's way. The artist had brought over his paints and had set up a section in the living room for his talent, which kept him busy most of the day. The only thing that bothered the shadow wielder was the constant picking the other man did to him when he opened his mouth.

"How do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, cautiously taking the paler man's bait and finally making his move on the shougi board between them.

Sai didn't look at him, instead gazing intently on the game. "According to the books I've been reading," he answered slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully, "people who have lost someone close to them usually mourn the loss." He moved another piece.

The shadow wielder glared, even though the paler man couldn't see it. "I have been mourning, idiot! Don't those books tell you that everyone mourns differently?" He pushed his knight forward.

"Yes," the artist agreed, hand ghosting over the wooden pieces, contemplating his next move, "and they describe all the different ways people mourn. You, however, do not fit any of those descriptions." He carefully followed the movement of the other's knight with one of his own.

"Good," Shikamaru replied, eyeing the board warily, "that means you'll be leaving after this game." After a few moments, he moved a piece to back up his knight.

"No, it doesn't," Sai stated, eyes still focused on the game. "You aren't even depressed about this anymore, based on the books and your actions." Another piece was scooted across the wood.

The shadow wielder sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All right, Sai," he said, giving in to the other's prodding. "What am I then? Over it?" He moved a guard over to protect the king's flank.

It was the artist's turn to sigh. "Nowhere near it, I'm afraid. You seem to be in a stage of _denial_, one step below depression and several beneath mourning." He pushed a small piece toward his goal on the other end of the board.

Shikamaru's glare intensified and he forgot about the game of shougi. "What do you mean 'denial?' I'm not in denial!"

Sai finally raised his dark eyes to look confidently at the man across from him. "Yes you are, Shikamaru," he replied, face stoic and calm. "I haven't been doing absolutely nothing since being forced to stay with you. My eyes don't miss much."

The Nara snorted, gaze leaving the paler man. "Then maybe you need glasses."

"If you're not in denial," the artist continued, deciding that perhaps it would be best to reason with the man, "then why do you not say his name? You haven't even said once that he's dead and you continue to wait for him, staring out the windows and keeping his things in order as if he will return home at any moment. It will not happen and you must accept that, Shikamaru."

The shadow wielder was silently fuming, trying to keep the unexplainable hurt at bay. Sai had hit the nail on the head, whether he consciously knew he was doing those things or not.

"You know," he went on, eyes not leaving the other's face and knowing his words were having an effect, "most people… _cry_ when they learn of this kind of news. Granted, some rarely shed tears at all, but even just a few at the initial shock of it. From what I understand, you haven't cried at all, not even after seeing your loved one's cor—"

"That's enough!" Shikamaru shouted. His body was trembling at the weight from the words that damned artist had spewed. Of course he hadn't accepted it, and he never wanted to. He had tried on a few occasions, but each time he could feel that cold darkness begin to swirl around him and he'd immediately squashed the thought. He didn't want to be surrounded by that nothingness again, and if that meant waiting for someone who would never return, so be it.

"You know nothing!" the shadow wielder spat, turning dark angry eyes to the paler man. "You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you loved with your whole heart, to feel as if half of your soul has been taken from you! Would you accept that, Sai? To know that in losing the person who meant the most to you in this world you also lose a big piece of yourself."

Sai stared back, unmoved by the speech, but taking in every word and absorbing the meaning behind his tirade.

Shikamaru sighed and gazed out into the forest. The familiar feeling of loneliness was starting to spread within his soul, and he could no longer hold it back by the lie of his lover someday returning. "I… I _can't_ say his name," he continued, fighting the lump growing in his throat. "I _can't_ cry. It's… things like that, which…." The shadow wielder shook his head; biting his bottom lip a moment as tears slowly began stinging his eyes. "It would just finalize reality that…" He turned his watery gaze back to the artist, a few drops escaping his dark orbs as he whispered, "…Neji's dead."

He dropped his face into his hands, great sobs shaking his form as the truth finally settled around him. Neji was dead, gone forever from this world; he wouldn't see his lover ever again. The shadow wielder didn't know what he was going to do. It had already been decided within his mind and soul that he couldn't live without the Hyuga; that fact being established almost a year ago. How could he go on with life now? The path ahead looked to be a dark, cold, and lonely existence, one he really did not want to take. He was afraid to take it.

Suddenly Shikamaru was enveloped within a warm embrace, and he raised his head away from his hands to give Sai a curious look. The artist gave him a small smile that sent a small wave of comfort through the shadow wielder's heart. He decided to take what he could get and wrapped his arms around the paler man's torso, burying his face into the other's shoulder and continued to cry out several weeks of built up sadness within his soul.

Sai gently rocked him, running his hands in soothing motions along the Nara's back. His own heart clenched painfully as the memory of losing his brother came to mind. He wondered if maybe this is how he should have reacted. Releasing a small sigh, he held the sobbing man tighter, glad he was finally able to use the comforting actions he had learned several weeks ago.

It meant Shikamaru was making progress.


	11. GentleFist Massage V:A Time for Mourning

Gentle-Fist Massage V: Life of Shinobi

Part 5: "A Time for Mourning"

Shikamaru sniffled, wiping away another stray tear from his face. He was lying on his big bed in the dark bedroom, staring intently at the empty pillow beside him. It was hard for him to imagine waking up alone every day, having the other half of the sheets vacant and cold. He scooted over as far as he dared, not wanting to lie on his love's side. Slowly the shadow wielder brought a hand from beneath the blanket he was wrapped in and gently touched the soft pillow.

He could almost see Neji beside him, sleeping soundly, his beautiful skin bathed in the moonlight pouring in from the windows, lips slightly parted as he breathed. A smile touched Shikamaru's lips at the sight, carefully running his fingers over a pale cheek.

He gasped at the feel of it. '_…so cold._' Why would he be cold? Shikamaru looked closer and saw a faint splattering of blood across his face. What was this? He tried to pull his love closer, but the other didn't move. Neji's head rolled to the side and a gaping, pale, dead face landed before the shadow wielder's. His breathing stopped as he stared into lifeless, white chocolate colored eyes… the eyes of a corpse.

Shikamaru screamed, sitting up swiftly in bed and turned to look beside him, already crawling to the edge. Relief steadily flowed through him as he saw an empty pillow and undisturbed sheets on Neji's side of the bed and he released a shaky breath. His heart was pounding and tears were already pouring from his eyes. Trembling hands came up to wipe away the wetness from his cheeks, even as more came to him. He hugged his knees and cried, though whether it was from the aftershock of the dream or the still upsetting realization that Neji would never return, he wasn't sure.

Suddenly there was a warmth on his back as pale arms encircled him. Shikamaru tensed, picturing his lover's corpse draped over him, but then he realized if that was the case, he'd be cold. Slowly, he turned his head to look into the artist's dark eyes. "Sai?" he said in a very soft whisper. "What are you…?" he trailed off at the tender gaze in the other's orbs.

Sai smiled. "You shouldn't cry alone," he stated, pulling the Nara to hold him against his chest. "I've read that people, when looking for comfort, like to have… what's it called?" His eyes looked across the room a moment before returning to the slightly confused man in his arms. "Oh yes, 'a shoulder to cry on.'" He shocked Shikamaru completely by tenderly wiping away the tears on his cheeks. "I was brought here to be your shoulder, Shikamaru."

The Nara's chest tightened at the statement. He stared up into that pale face that held a very soft expression. The moonlight made his skin almost glow and dark eyes sparkled. Within that gaze and that embrace, Shikamaru felt… safe. The cold loneliness of his heart was kept back and he suddenly didn't want the artist to let go. He buried his face into the dark material of his tank top and wrapped his arms tightly around the other's slender waist.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Sai whispered, running a hand up and down the shadow wielder's back.

Shikamaru merely nodded, a few stray tears escaping his shut eyes at the thought of the paler man not wanting to remain there. This man's warmth was so welcome in his cold heart, and the Nara was very glad as Sai lied down with him, wrapping them in the blankets.

Shikamaru nestled as close as he could to the paler man, not wanting one part of his own body to be without that heat he missed so much; it wasn't the same as Neji's but would have to do. As he fell into slumber, he could have sworn he felt fingers gently running through his hair, but wasn't sure. It was enough to lull him into sleep, which didn't have morbid pictures of his dead lover.

He awoke the next morning in an empty bed. Heat still lingered from the artist's body and he was quick to cover himself with the blanket, treasuring it like the rarest of feelings on the planet. Soon after all the warmth had left him again, the shadow wielder could smell coffee floating into the room. He begrudgingly got up, knowing the paler man would do so at some point anyway, and headed out of the bedroom. Not even bothering to grab a shirt, Shikamaru walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen in nothing more than his black pajama pants.

Sai was standing at the counter, his back to the shadow wielder, waiting patiently for the coffee to finish brewing.

Shikamaru gazed at him for a few moments, unsure of what to say, if anything at all. This stoic and unemotional ninja had been so kind to him. Well, maybe _kind_ was the wrong word for him, but the shadow wielder didn't know how else to say it. He didn't hate the artist anymore, he was grateful for him. This man had brought Shikamaru back to reality, even if his methods were sometimes too straightforward, or too intricate depending on what he was trying to do. He was smart and talented and—

All thoughts stopped as Shikamaru's eyes caught the sight of long, dark hair hiding a bare back from him. He saw the head turn and white chocolate colored eyes looked back at him, a smile curling his delicious lips upward.

He blinked and the vision was gone; Sai was pouring his coffee into a cup and grabbed the container of sugar.

'_Neji,_' he thought, eyes filling with tears again. Shikamaru had been having those flashes every so often, seeing his lover instead of the artist. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it always made his heart clench sadly and now he wasn't afraid to show it.

The shadow wielder walked up to stand directly behind the paler man and slowly placed his head against Sai's shoulder, letting more tears fall from his already bloodshot orbs, sniffling.

The paler man slowly turned, looking into his eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around the Nara's shoulders and holding him close.

Shikamaru draped his arms around the artist's waist, letting the other's warmth encompass him as he cried softly. This man was so comforting and he wondered where he learned it. He used to be so… cold and distant, an unfeeling bastard who prided on having no emotion. He only cared about art and completing his mission with the greatest loyalty, not to mention his odd obsession with penises.

The man holding the shadow wielder was not the same as before; he was starting to embrace the emotions he had hidden away for so long. He wondered what caused the artist to want to change. More than likely it was because of Naruto; he seemed to have that kind of effect on people. However, that really didn't explain his recent actions. Shikamaru had never known the artist to touch others willingly. Why was he doing it now?

The Nara pulled back a bit to look into Sai's dark orbs, searching them for some kind of answer. He was slightly shocked at the warmth he found in them. He gazed for a long time into that darkness, wishing that heat would consume him, keep him warm and comforted for the rest of his life. Shikamaru leaned forward, trying to be lost inside those eyes, to never deal with the coldness surrounding his heart ever again. He could feel hot breath brush passed his skin and a small tremor ran through his body; he needed that.

Wanting that heat to surround and fill his body, Shikamaru carefully pressed closer, lips lightly touching. He gasped as bolts of electricity shot throughout him at the contact and moved closer, needing to feel it again. He covered the artist's lips with his own, a small moan rumbling deep in his throat. Those lips were a bit warmer than the rest of his body and the shadow wielder wanted more of it. He moved his mouth against the paler man and was glad the other returned the gesture, the movement causing heat to pool within Shikamaru's chest and slowly spread to the rest of his body.

Shikamaru became greedy, running his tongue along a bottom lip, begging for entry and was elated when his request was accepted. He slid his tongue into the artist's mouth and moaned again. It was so hot! He could taste some sweet coffee still on his tongue and he quickly licked it up, sucking the other's muscle into his own mouth, trying desperately to get more of that glorious heat into his body.

The other man moaned, the sound going straight to the shadow wielder's groin. He shuddered, enjoying the small noise and the heat holding his body tighter. Shikamaru needed more of that, damn it! He needed more heat, more moans, more of the man within his arms.

'_I love you, Neji._'

Neji… only, this wasn't Neji.

Shikamaru stopped moving, his eyes opening wide in horror. He was kissing Sai! He pulled away, breaking out of the embrace and stumbling back several feet until he bumped into the table. The shadow wielder panted, wiping his mouth of the saliva that had smeared across his lips, looking anywhere but at the artist.

Fuck. He shouldn't have done that. His conscience screamed at him, '_What would Neji say if he saw you __**making out**__ with __**him**__!_' He flinched, tears stinging in his eyes once again, but he refused to let them fall right now. Shikamaru couldn't believe he did that. Neji was barely cold in his grave and he had kissed another man. No, not just kissed; he had _wanted_ another man. That couldn't have been right.

'_Forgive me, Neji,_' he thought sadly.

Shikamaru sighed; suddenly having a strong urge to move, work through the confusion within his mind. Immediately, he walked to the staircase to get some clothes.

"Shikamaru?"

The shadow wielder stopped on the first step, slowly raising his eyes to look at the artist. His pale cheeks were lightly tinged pink, dark orbs glazed over and was softly panting. '_Fuck that's cute._'

Flinching again, he looked away. Why was he having these thoughts? "I… need to be alone, Sai," he whispered, quickly climbing the stairs and entering his bedroom. The Nara put on suitable clothing and moved fast to get out of the house, not wanting an awkward encounter with the artist; well, not until he'd worked things out in his mind, at least.

He flew out the door, not even pausing to check on the paler man. He released a long breath, taking a moment outside to enjoy the morning air.

Shikamaru began moving, not sure of where he wanted to go, but knowing where he _needed to be_.

Shikamaru gazed at the stone sitting at his feet. He wondered if maybe he should have gotten some flowers, but he really didn't feel like seeing Ino just then. He wanted to be alone… with his lover.

The marker hadn't changed since the funeral; Neji's name was still carved onto its face, some dying roses stood in a vase beside it. He briefly wondered who had brought the flowers before slightly shaking his head. His lover had lots of friends and relatives; it's only natural that they would visit on a regular basis. It was more than he'd done.

The shadow wielder felt a small twinge of shame at not having visited this spot since the funeral. He had been the Hyuga's soul mate and closest friend; it should have been his job to see the grave daily and comfort the other people who had been important in his love's life.

He sighed, blocking the thoughts in his mind. It was too late to think like that and pointless to waste his energy on it.

Slightly shivering, the memory of Sai entered his mind and he gazed sadly at the marker. "I don't know what to do," he whispered, silently praying Neji was listening. "I love you… I _miss_ you, Neji. I know it's too soon for me to move on, but… he is so _warm_." He paused, a stray tear falling from his eye. "Please… tell me what to do."

The only answer he received was the wind, rustling the leaves of the trees and blowing his loose hair around; he'd been in too much of a hurry to tie it up.

"Shikamaru?"

His eyes slowly rose from the grave to see Lee standing a few feet away, some fresh yellow roses in his hands. "Hey, Lee," the Nara replied, returning his gaze to the marker.

Lee smiled a little. "I haven't seen you with your hair down in a while," he said, walking up to the shadow wielder. "Almost didn't recognize you." He kneeled down in front of the stone and removed the wilting flowers, replacing them with the fresh and bright roses. Saying a small prayer, he stood next to the other. "How have you been fairing?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Getting along."

A moment of silence passed, another small gust of wind causing the trees to sway at the silent song.

"It doesn't seem real," the bushy browed ninja whispered. "I can't believe that he's…."

The shadow wielder closed his eyes, halting the tears that wanted to escape. "I know." He took a deep breath, calming the sadness within his heart and opened his orbs again, gazing at the tombstone.

Lee sighed heavily, and the Nara turned to him as he wiped away the tears that had fallen to leave wet trails down his cheeks. Sniffing, he smiled at the other. "While I see you, Shikamaru," he said, voice a bit more cheerful and like his old self, "Sakura and I are having a get-together tonight. You are more than welcome to join us, if you'd like. I know there are a lot of people who'd like to see you."

Shikamaru glanced at the grave, a small smile curling his lips. "Uh, we'll see. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go to parties, yet."

The green-clad ninja cocked his head to the side a little. "You can bring Sai; he is also welcome to come."

The Nara remained silent, proud he was able to keep from flinching at the artist's name. He wasn't sure if he should do that; wouldn't it insult his lover's memory? He turned to Lee as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't lock yourself away, Shikamaru," Lee stated, still smiling. "Your loss hit a lot of people, and I for one would be honored if you joined us tonight… and mourn with us."

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The get-together is a party for the memory of Neji Hyuga. It would be a shame if the departed's soul mate couldn't make it."

The shadow wielder slowly nodded, tears pooling in his eyes once more. "I'll be there," he whispered.

"Good." Lee gazed at him a long moment before pulling him into a tight hug.

Shikamaru returned it, noting the warmth of this man wasn't the same as the artist's. The warmth Lee had was mostly in his words, eyes and expressions. Sai rarely expressed anything and his words were usually cold. It now made sense why his body was so warm; it was the only outlet he had.

"Don't be sad," the bushy brow ninja said as they parted. He smiled a little wider. "Neji would want you to be happy, you know that."

The shadow wielder nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes before they could fall down his face. "Yeah, I know."

Giving Shikamaru a gentle pat on the shoulder, Lee gave him a short farewell before walking around the other graves, heading back to the village.

Shikamaru sighed, dark orbs focusing on his love's marker again. Neji hadn't given him any answers, but maybe Lee had given him a push in the right direction. He shouldn't stay cooped up on his house for the rest of his life and he couldn't be sad forever. He still didn't know what to do about the artist, but hopefully that answer would come with more time.

The shadow wielder turned and left the graveyard, deciding that he would go to the party and actually mingle with his friends, he would take things one day at a time, he would let the sadness flow through him naturally… and he would bring Sai with him, for better or worse.

And he would always love the man he had lost until the end of time.


	12. GentleFist Massage VI: Night of the Dead

Gentle-Fist Massage VI: Night of the Dead

Part 1: "How We Go On"

Shikamaru Nara calmly ate the rice that had been handed to him. He kept his dark eyes focused on the food in his hands; trying to hide the disappointment he knew was showing. It had been about two months since Neji Hyuga had left him alone in the world, and since then the dear Lady Hokage had forced Shikamaru to work exclusively at the Academy. He had been twitching for a couple weeks now to be given an actual mission. The Nara wanted to show his friends and family that he was ready to get back into the field of fighting other ninja and putting his life on the line.

Several of those close to him would disagree.

It was no secret that Shikamaru still missed his lover; he figured that feeling, an emptiness in his heart, which had firmly frozen over, would never leave him for the rest of his life. He had come to accept that fact, and decided that the sadness accompanying was normal. Shikamaru let it play out, some days being better than others, but hoped that perhaps by just being away for a few days would help.

Imagine the Nara's excitement at finally being summoned to Tsunade's office for a mission briefing. At last, he was going to be able to forget about the past few months, even if for a little while, and start focusing on his job once more.

He was joined with Naruto Uzumaki inside the Hokage's workplace and was slightly irritated by the concern floating through those brilliantly blue eyes. It was rare now for anybody to just give Shikamaru a simple smile and basic greeting.

It happened then; Lady Tsunade explaining the mission. The Nara's heart fell at hearing it to be nothing more than helping out at the official resting place for the dead shinobi of Konoha. What. A. Gyp. This so-called "B-Ranked" mission was in all reality nothing more than a very expensive D-Rank.

Troublesome.

Shikamaru had complained about it, but immediately shut his mouth when the hard-assed Hokage told him that she'd been more than happy to give them an actual D-Ranked mission… to carry out right alongside a team of genin. '_Manipulating bitch,_' he thought bitterly.

Naruto hadn't been much better. The entire trip over to the cemetery had been nothing but one long list of complaints from the blonde as to why this mission was just a waste of his time and talent. He did shut his mouth, though, after realizing he'd said something stupid. The Nara merely dropped the subject.

Even now, sitting in the dining room of the small house situated close to the graveyard having their meal, Shikamaru could feel Naruto's blue eyes giving him sideways glances. He decided to ignore them, instead focusing intently on his food. It wasn't until their hostess entered the room several minutes later that the blonde finally stopped staring at him.

Kyoko was a tall middle-aged woman, deep violet-colored hair drifting around her still attractive features, greatly accenting magenta hued eyes. A small smile was on her thinning lips as she came to sit across the ninja at the table. Her son, a young man not much older than the shinobi present, entered a moment later, carrying some green tea for them as Shikamaru and Naruto finished eating.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi," Kyoko whispered when her son filled her cup. She carefully sipped the liquid as her guests did the same.

Shikamaru watched her with a quizzical eye as Kiyoshi began to take the dirty dishes away. Kyoko and her son were a part of a very secretive ninja clan in the Leaf Village. It was rare to see any of them enter the village, as their specialty was protecting the lands on which the cemetery stood. Any techniques given to the clan were kept quiet and nobody really knew how many survivors there were. The Nara had heard that many of them had been eliminated during the wars several years ago, leaving only a few to continue protecting the graveyard.

'_Why would she want us here?_' he wondered, taking another sip of his tea as he watched her magenta eyes move to the window on the other side of the room.

The sun was just beginning to set behind the horizon, casting a foreboding shadow over the many tombstones lined neatly along the wide, grassy plain. The sky was lit up with fiery oranges and reds, making the few clouds hanging in the air seem evil or deadly.

"I can't believe we're missing Halloween for this," Naruto whispered, politely sipping his tea.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his companion. It had not been the first time the blonde had said that and he got the feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"Do you know the origins of Halloween?" Kyoko asked voice silky and seeming to be genuinely curious.

The Nara returned his gaze to the tea in his hands, finding himself not really interested. It had seemed a bit odd at first that the mission request had been for the night of the creepy holiday, but in the end he decided that it didn't really matter.

"Not really," the blonde admitted, his tone a bit small.

Kyoko gave the ninja a small smile. "Halloween is an ancient tradition that has been passed down throughout the ages. It was based off the day of All Hallows Eve, a day where the dead were supposedly able to walk on the earth once more." Her deep pink eyes gazed out the window again as she continued, "However, this old festival could be dated back several thousand years ago. There was once a culture, where the people worshiped the dead almost as much as the living. The funerals were extravagant and very religiously thought out, as they believed very much in there being a life after death." The violet-haired woman took a sip of her tea. "One of you has recently lost someone close to you, correct?"

Shikamaru's eyes shot up at the question. He looked at the woman with a bit of shock as she gazed back with empathy shining in her expression. The Nara gave Naruto a sideways glance, but the blonde seemed to be just as shocked as he felt. Shikamaru released a small sigh and nodded; troublesome.

"I am very sorry for your loss," Kyoko said softly. A few minutes of silence passed, the Nara staring sadly into his almost empty cup. He never did like it when people apologized. It wasn't anybody's fault and the "sorry" didn't help. All that did was make Shikamaru go through all the things he wanted to apologize for to his lover, which led to the sadness growing within him and a small spot of darkness to grow within his chest.

"Did you know that there's a full moon tonight?" their hostess asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a little chuckle, "that's why this year's Halloween is supposed to be really cool!"

Kyoko softly laughed. "Indeed. It is also a blue moon."

"…I've never seen the moon blue before," the blonde commented.

"Idiot," Shikamaru answered, giving his comrade an irritated glare. "I can't believe you've never heard of a 'blue moon' before. It's when there are two full moons in a single month."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath about hating geniuses as he looked away from the Nara.

"The last full moon that fell on this night was nineteen years ago," Kyoko noted, magenta eyes glazing over a moment as if recalling the past. "It was so beautiful…." She paused for a few moments before lightly shaking her head, violet locks waving around her face as a cherry blossom on a tree branch wavers in the wind. Her orbs focused on the ninja once more. "They say the full moon has… special powers, especially on Halloween night."

Shikamaru snorted. "Like raising the dead from their graves?"

The woman's smile broadened a bit. "Well, I didn't say it."

"Why do you really want us here?" the Nara asked, crossing his arms.

"During this time of year," Kyoko explained, face turning serious, "it is quite common that people sneak onto the grounds and vandalize the headstones. Usually, it's nothing more than kids pulling pranks, but it can become quite time consuming to clean up after them. I would like the two of you to not only help us in preparation but to also protect the graveyard during the night."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Preparation for what?"

The violet-haired woman cocked her head to the side a little. "It is Halloween night, after all. On this night, my clan gives a special thanks to those who have passed on by placing flowers on the graves and saying special prayers. There are quite a few markers out there, and it is always nice to have a helping hand or two."

Naruto chuckled. "We'll have no problem getting those flowers out, lady!"

Shikamaru just released a small sigh and rubbed his forehead in slight irritation; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

The sun finally set behind the horizon, releasing millions of stars from their daylight prison and granting the perfectly full moon to rise in its place. Pale moon light gave the cemetery a bit of an eerie feeling as Shikamaru walked the grounds. He had placed flowers on graves and joined in the prayers for the dead shinobi of the village and was roaming the graveyard looking for anybody that shouldn't have been there.

For the most part, the area was quiet; only the crickets and an occasional bat swooping around were the only things making any noise. It suited the Nara just fine. He found that he liked the quiet times he had ever since his lover had passed away. If he thought about it hard enough, Shikamaru might have equated the silence to Neji and that's why it seemed to bring him comfort.

Dark eyes looked down at the path before him. He was still amazed at how much of the world around him reminded him of the older man he had loved so much. Long hair, light-colored eyes, a brilliant mind, a soft laugh… such simple things always brought a picture of his pale lover into his mind and with it a fresh wave of pain. Sometimes tears would accompany the tightness within his chest, which he'd always release. Shikamaru just didn't feel like he had the resolve to keep them at bay anymore, not since Sai had become a part of his life.

The Nara stopped walking as the artist came to mind. Since the kiss they'd shared the shadow wielder had pretty much kept his distance from the paler man, who seemed to be doing the same thing. They shared very few words and hardly looked at each other, but when the dark coldness of heavy depression started encompassing Shikamaru, he'd always find himself at the artist's bedroom door, silently asking for some comfort and receiving it every time. He'd found himself becoming reliant on Sai for this and knew it couldn't have been a good thing.

This was why the Nara felt a bit happy when the Hokage finally decided that Sai's mission was over and told him to return home. The artist left with a smile, one Shikamaru couldn't tell was real or not, and he went back into a routine.

Two days. Shikamaru was only alone for two days before he knocked hesitantly on Sai's apartment door and damn near begged the paler man to live with him.

The house had been too empty and the Nara had been too used to living with somebody. His home seemed huge to him and it was too troublesome to move into an apartment; he'd just moved into the house a few months earlier! In all reality, Shikamaru knew there was really nobody else he'd rather live with. Sai was quiet, keeping mostly to himself and never got in the shadow wielder's way. Besides, most everyone else he knew was seriously dating and living with somebody, had moved to another village with someone, or was engaged. Shikamaru really didn't want to deal with any kind of couple right now.

He sighed heavily and continued down the path. Shoving his hands into his pockets, the Nara raised his eyes a bit, deciding to visit his lost love. He never did get any answers, but somehow Shikamaru felt that Neji was listening to him whenever he was at the grave. That in itself was extremely comforting.

Shikamaru rounded a corner and slowly walked the familiar trail along rows of headstones. Among the marble markers, he saw what looked like a small bundle of light ahead, right around his lover's grave. He squinted his eyes but couldn't make out exactly what it was. As he neared, it almost seemed like the light… stretched? No… maybe more like… it seemed to move… like it was _standing up_.

The Nara rubbed his dark orbs as he reached his lover's row. The damn moon was playing tricks on his eyes. He parted his lids only to have his dark eyes widen in shock and a gasp to escape his lips. A man stood at Neji's grave, dark hair trailing down his back, skin pale and almost seeming to glow, face perfect and oh so familiar as he turned to look at Shikamaru with white chocolate-colored eyes. Lips the Nara had missed for so long curled up into a small smile as a heart wrenching voice reached his ears, "Hello Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's lips parted, his voice nothing more than a strangled sob as he whispered, "N-Neji…."


	13. GentleFist Massage VI: Together Again

Gentle-Fist Massage VI: Night of the Dead

Part 2: "Together Again"

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms high above his head. He was beginning to wonder if anybody ever snuck into the creepy cemetery after dark, since he'd been wandering around the graves for an hour or two already and seen and heard squat. The blonde was starting to plan on finding Shikamaru. That way he'd at least have somebody to talk with so he wouldn't be so friggin' bored.

A frown touched his features at thinking of his friend and one time lover. The Nara hadn't been the same since Neji passed away; he knew that would be normal, but it was the way Shikamaru had changed that had everybody worried, not just the Uzumaki. Shikamaru had become so much more distant than before, talking very little and not participating in much of anything, which was saying something since the Nara hardly did when Neji was alive. Shikamaru was even barely speaking to Chouji, something that not only worried the plump ninja but also his fiancé.

Naruto blinked a moment. Perhaps that was why the Nara wasn't talking to his once best friend. He'd heard about the engagement between Chouji and Ino and was extremely happy for them, but the word on the street was that Shikamaru had been in the dark about the entire thing. As far as the blonde knew, the Nara found out after the proposal and seemed a bit… disturbed by it. After which he hardly spoke a single word to Chouji or Ino and kept mostly to himself within his house, Sai seeming to be the only lifeline to the world beyond the Academy.

The Akimichi had talked to Naruto about it, saying that he didn't want to tell Shikamaru he'd been planning to ask Ino to marry him because he didn't want his best friend to feel even worse than he already did. Neji and Shikamaru had been engaged, after all.

Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head. All his worrying in the world wasn't going to help the Nara and he knew that. Making a final decision, the blonde straightened his stance and began heading toward the Hyuga's headstone, for that surely was where Shikamaru would be. If anything, the blonde just wanted to be there for his friend, anything to remind him that his friends were still there and willing to be his comfort if he needed it.

As he started to move down the dirt path that ran just outside the graveyard, the Uzumaki heard a bit of rustling in the bushes beside him. A pleased grin grew on his fox-like features as he leapt silently into the tree next to the brush. '_Finally!_' he thought. '_It's about time I get to jump some kids._'

"Where's the damn trail?!" a male voice said frustratingly as the bushes moved a bit more forcefully.

Naruto had to suppress the chuckle that wanted to erupt from his throat. '_All right! It's an adult! Maybe a good scare is what this bozo needs on Halloween night._' He silently reached into his holster and carefully pulled out a kunai.

The man burst from the leaves with a final grunt and a pleased sigh. "Here it is!"

The Uzumaki had only a fraction of a second to notice the similar blonde hair atop the man's head before jumping down from the tree branch, tackling the man down to the ground, who yelped in surprise, and Naruto straddled his waist. "This is sacred ground!" Naruto shouted, feeling important and proud. "What do you think you're…?" His question died on his lips as his eyes finally focused on the face of the man lying beneath him.

Blue eyes widened and his kunai slipped from his fingers to dig itself harmlessly into the soil. Naruto blinked several times, heart starting to pound madly in excitement and disbelief. "You're…."

Shikamaru struggled to keep his knees from buckling as he continued to gaze at his dead lover, standing only a few feet in front of him. He released a heavy breath and covered his face within shaking hands. His dark eyes stung with tears, but he refused to let them fall, not now. He breathed heavily for a few minutes, trying to calm his racing heart and overflowing emotions. Now was not the time to freak out.

Slowly, his brain started functioning again and the Nara calmly removed his hands from his face, giving the man before him a cold glare.

White chocolate eyes blinked and a slender eyebrow rose. "Shikamaru?" he asked in that silky voice he'd missed so much.

Shikamaru lightly growled. "Stop it! This isn't funny, Naruto! Drop the transformation!"

_Neji_ blinked for several moments before chuckling. "You don't believe I'm real, Shikamaru?"

The Nara rolled his eyes. "Of course _you're_ real, Naruto. The Neji act isn't. Nothing can bring the dead back to life, not even a full moon on Halloween; it's nothing more than a myth. So knock it off!"

The slightly taller man ran delicate fingers through his long hair. "I guess it would be hard for you to believe. It is true that Naruto Uzumaki could transform into me and could probably do a decent job of acting like the real Neji Hyuga, but…" he took the few steps separating them to stand only a foot away from the Nara, "there is one thing even the talented Naruto could not duplicate." With a beautiful smile on his face, the paler man gently grabbed one of Shikamaru's wrists and placed his hand upon the Hyuga's chest.

Immediately Shikamaru's eyes widened. He moved his appendage around the upper part of the other man's chest, trying to feel beneath the soft fabric against his skin. When that failed, he did the next thing he could think of. Shikamaru quickly bent down and placed his ear against the solid torso before him. He held his breath and silently counted the seconds as they passed around them soundlessly.

After about a minute, the Nara slowly pulled away and released a shaky sigh. There was no way Naruto could pull that off, he doubted anybody could. The man before him was breathing, slowly but still taking in air, and was standing on his own, moving and using his body, however…. "No heart beat," Shikamaru whispered, shocked dark eyes looking up into white chocolate orbs. "No pulse."

The paler man chuckled again. "Well, I'm already dead, Shikamaru. That's one thing I will never have again."

Tears pooled in his dark orbs as he threw himself at the Hyuga, tightly wrapping his arms around the other's neck and burying his face against a strong shoulder. "Neji!"

The deceased shinobi gently wrapped his own arms around the Nara and held him close.

Shikamaru pulled back a bit to press his lips against the soft ones of his lover, whimpering softly at how his heart seemed to skip a beat. A hot tongue slid into his willing mouth and the shadow wielder clung desperately to Neji, fearful that he might vanish at any moment.

The Hyuga left his love's mouth a moment later and carefully wiped away the tears streaming down Shikamaru's cheeks.

The Nara released a choked sob and hid his face against the older ninja's neck. "I missed you… _so __**much**_."

"Shhh," Neji cooed, trying to sooth his lover by rubbing his back and gently rocking him within his embrace. "It's okay, Shikamaru. I'm here now."

A comforting warmth surrounded Shikamaru as he released a shaky sigh. The love of his life was back in his arms and he could hardly believe it. '_It must be a dream,_' he thought, tightening his grasp on the Hyuga and silently wishing he would never wake. "Don't leave me," he found himself whispering against his lover's neck. "Please, please don't leave…."

"I won't," Neji immediately answered, one warm hand rising to cup the back of the Nara's head. "I'm not going anywhere for a while, Shikamaru. Calm down, love; it's all right."

The shadow wielder took long, steadying breaths before pulling back just a little to look into the white chocolate eyes shining warmth and comfort toward him. '_I have him,_' his mind whispered. '_I have Neji again… even if for a short while._' Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shikamaru knew his lover would not be staying here forever. Neji was dead and, based on all the stories he'd heard when he was a child, his lover would probably be leaving him at dawn.

The realization made the Nara move his eyes away to gaze at the sky. "Sunrise?" he asked quietly.

Neji leaned in to gently nuzzle his love's cheek. "Sunrise," he confirmed softly, breathing into Shikamaru's ear. "But that's a ways off right now." He licked his lover's earlobe with his hot, wet tongue, eliciting a delectable moan from the other man.

Shikamaru instinctively tilted his head to the side, giving the technically older man more room as he nipped lovingly at his neck and jaw. Their lips met again in a steamy kiss that sent ripples of pleasure running up the shadow wielder's spine as tongues tangled together.

His love was right; morning was still a long way off and they needed to make the most of what little time they did possess. He moaned into the Hyuga's mouth, lightly thrusting his hips as a warm hand cupped his buttocks. Those soft lips moving sensually on his own was all Shikamaru really needed to make his arousal start growing.

Neji pulled away, his beautiful eyes clouding over with lust as he gazed at the Nara, who was slightly panting with flushed cheeks. His other pale hand rested on Shikamaru's face, and he instantly nuzzled the appendage. Neji leaned in close, their lips only millimeters apart, as he whispered in a breathless tone, "I want you to take me."

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto immediately backed off the man he'd tackled to stand wide-eyed several feet away. "Y-y-you're…" he stuttered as the man he recognized slowly got to his feet. "You're him! Th-the…!" He stuck his hand out and pointed frantically to the Hokage Monument, just barely visible over the trees. "I-i-it's you!"

The man Naruto knew was supposed to be dead chuckled, deep azure eyes following his finger before giving the shocked ninja a sheepish smile. "Yes, Naruto. I'm the Fourth Hokage."

The Uzumaki blinked. "How do you know my name?!"

He chuckled again. "Who doesn't know the mighty Naruto Uzumaki? The greatest prankster and the number one knucklehead ninja of Konoha."

Naruto blushed even as a scowl touched his features. "That was a long time ago!" he practically shouted. "I'm a ninja now, a _jonin_ as a matter of fact, and I deserve to be treated like one!"

"Okay, okay!" the Fourth relented, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." His eyes gazed up at the monument once more. "I must admit, though," he whispered, "whoever carved my face didn't do a real good job at it."

Naruto kept his own orbs upon the dead ninja as the other looked around. '_I knew it!_' he celebrated within his mind. '_I knew it was possible on Halloween; take that Shikamaru!_' As he continued to stare at the Hokage a strange pool of emotion began to swirl within his chest. The Uzumaki scowled in confusion. What was this? It made him feel… happy, yet sad at the same time and a single word kept echoing itself within his mind as the feeling grew. He didn't understand; the word made absolutely no sense!

"You okay, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki blinked and lightly shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh, yeah… mister Fourth… sir."

A blonde brow rose on the Hokage's forehead. "Good. Would you like to walk with me for a while?" he asked, striding up to Naruto with a smile.

The living ninja nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, sir Fourth… sir."

The Fourth rolled his eyes as they began down the trail. "Man that's a lot more annoying than I remember it. You can call me Minato; that whole 'Fourth Hokage' stuff gets a little irritating."

Naruto walked at his side. "All right… Minato." The feeling within his chest grew at voicing the name and a hint of worry shot through his mind as the word would not back away.


	14. GentleFist Massage VI: The Dead Truth

Gentle-Fist Massage VI: Night of the Dead

Part 3: "The Dead Truth"

Shikamaru moaned loudly as his throbbing erection entered his lover's familiar scorching heat. It felt almost like an eternity since he'd been able to see Neji like this, on his back, legs spread wide for him and a look of absolute bliss across his face. It took quite a bit of concentration for the Nara not to orgasm at the sight.

Neji groaned with him as he began thrusting slowly within the paler man. Hands untouched by sunlight roamed up Shikamaru's chest, leaving trails of heat upon his skin as they came to rest on his shoulders. The Hyuga pulled his lover down to place a fierce kiss on his lips, shoving his tongue as deep as it would go into the shadow wielder's mouth, the man on top quickening his movements.

They moved together, two sweaty bodies mingled in a way that could only be described as desperate as the lovers relearned each other's bodies. Shikamaru knew he wasn't going to last long, he could feel the swirling of his completion continuing to tighten and it would not take much to make it snap.

Neji suddenly cried out, body tensing and spurting several strands of semen across his sweat covered abdomen and throwing his lover into the same bliss-filled state. The Nara's vision blacked out and sound muted from his ears for a few very short moments as he filled the man his heart belonged to. He fell onto the Hyuga, panting heavily and wrapping his arms around his lover, sighing contently when the other did the same.

The ninja remained still for several minutes, the creatures of the night not seeming to mind the noises that had interrupted the air as they continued to make their own nightly song. Fireflies played tag in the tree not too far from the open space where the two men had collapsed onto the ground, kissing and removing clothing. A few of the more curious glowing bugs slowly floated down to them when they hadn't moved.

Shikamaru watched one glowing brightly as it landed on his lover's shoulder a moment before fluttering off again, a small group of fireflies coming down from the branches to play amongst the tombstones surrounding them. A heavy breath left him as he sat up and carefully pulled out of Neji, who made a small groan of disappointment. His dark eyes gazed at the man he loved, not really sure of what to say. What does one say to a person who's dead, but has been brought back for a night by some voodoo magic with the moon on Halloween; something he didn't even believe about in the first place?

After a little while of silence, the Hyuga sat up too, almost touching the shadow wielder's nose with his own. "It's good to see you haven't changed," Neji whispered, a small smile on his lips. "I was afraid you'd gotten rusty, since you haven't even masturbated since I died."

The Nara blushed, turning away. "It… was too painful to think about sex and… not having you there."

His lover chuckled. "Don't you mean 'troublesome'?"

Shikamaru laughed a bit. "Yeah, sure Neji." A few minutes of silence passed before the deceased shinobi gently smacked him on the shoulder.

"Get dressed, Shikamaru," he softly commanded, standing and began gathering his scattered clothing. The Nara followed slowly, trying to get his racing heart to stop going so freaking fast and also urging his tears not to fall. Somehow he knew that was the last time he and Neji were going to have sex and it pained him to think about the future, as his mind was very prone to do. As he dressed, Shikamaru kept coming up with dozens of different ways he and his lover could go somewhere and make love until the sun came up, but thinking that way made him sad and he knew something wasn't right with that.

Neji grasped the shadow wielder's hand when he finished putting on his equipment, smiling brightly as they began strolling down the path separating the markers, heading toward one of the more remote areas of the cemetery. They walked in silence, Shikamaru again not sure of what to say. The small sigh from beside him made his eyes lock a little worriedly onto his love, as white chocolate orbs showed a bit of sadness.

"You certainly are strange, Shikamaru," he said gently, gazing at the trail ahead. "When I was alive, you weren't what anybody would call talkative, but after I left this world…." He paused and lightly shook his head, the smile broadening upon his lips. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much when you visit my grave."

The Nara blushed again and looked away, noticing a few toads on the side of the path as they jumped away. "I miss you," he repeated softly, squeezing the hand clasped in his own.

"And now you have me," the Hyuga responded, tone just a hint harsher. "If you truly want answers, Shikamaru, now would be the time to ask those questions you've been babbling about for the past several weeks."

Even as the shadow wielder scowled, he pulled his love closer, biting his lower lip in a bit of embarrassment. "What makes you think I actually want answers, Neji?"

Neji sighed again, this time heavily as his hand abandoned Shikamaru's to wrap tightly around his waist instead. "We need to talk about a certain shinobi, love," he said sternly, face set in his classic 'I don't give a shit what you think,' scowl. "I believe you would like my opinion on a certain pale skinned artist you've got living at the house we shared."

Shikamaru wanted to run away, despite the fact that it was his deceased lover holding him. Yes, he had asked Neji what he should do about Sai; Shikamaru really wanted to know if it was all right to give his heart again, to love another. He hadn't done anything about the artist because he felt like these feelings were a betrayal to the Hyuga.

However, now that he was here, holding him close as they walked down the path, Shikamaru found his resolve crumbling. Did he truly want the answers to the questions he'd asked? The shadow wielder was suddenly unsure.

Naruto looked up at the stars a moment, watching them sparkle against the navy sky in an encouraging way. He and the Fourth Hokage had stopped at a small shrine built for the dearly departed. After saying small prayers, the two decided to take a little break, sitting along a stone wall that ran around the shrine.

That tiny word within the Uzumaki's mind hadn't gone away and it was bothering him greatly. For one thing, he had no idea where the word had come from; it seemed his brain just threw it at him after seeing the other blonde, like it was supposed to fit or something. Naruto really didn't see how. It was confusing and frustrating him as he continued to stare at the tiny sparkles above them, as if the heavens could help. What did this mean?!

"Everything all right?" the Fourth asked, voice calm and soothing.

Naruto turned his gaze to the other blonde, who was looking at him with a bit of a curious expression. It further confused him, though, as the sound of Minato speaking to him had somehow… _comforted_ him. Why was that?

Remembering that the older man had asked a question, the Uzumaki shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly locks.

"What is it?" Minato softly pressed, gently placing a strong hand upon the younger ninja's shoulder.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as it calmed its frantic and confused pace. What kind of man was this, which could so easily calm him? "Well, I uh…." He looked into the Hokage's blazing blue eyes for several moments, finding within them the small amount of courage needed to use his voice. "It's just that… I…." The Uzumaki sighed heavily and turned away, gazing at the grass beneath him. "I want to call you something, Minato," he finally whispered, "but… I don't think it's the right word."

To the younger man's surprise, Minato chuckled and gave him a light pat on the back. "Lest you forget, Naruto," he replied, tone a bit soft as his own eyes averted away from Naruto's to gaze at the stones across from them, "it was me who sealed the Nine Tailed Fox away within your body and caused your life to be much more complicated and painful than it would have been otherwise. I can image that there are several things you would like to call me."

Naruto noticed the other's voice turning sad as he spoke and it was enough to bring up the confidence he needed to say what his mind was pressing against his tongue.

"…dad?" The word was small and whispered in an unsure voice, but it seemed to be loud enough.

Minato started slightly and slowly turned his gaze back to the living shinobi. For a long while, they merely looked at each other, Naruto silently hoping he hadn't said anything to offend the dead Hokage. He was actually a bit surprised when a small smile spread on the other's lips and that strong hand returned to his shoulder.

"Yes… son?" the older blonde asked.

Naruto didn't waste another second; he immediately jumped into the man's arms, unexpected tears stinging his eyes as he buried his face into the Hokage's chest. "Dad!" he sobbed, the feeling of utter happiness flowing through his entire body; Naruto had found his family.

In the past he had never really worried about who his parents were, but there was always that little voice that would make itself known whenever the blonde saw other parents and their children together. It always cried out, at least wanting to know who they were, if they were dead or alive. Now he knew; even if his father was dead. At least he'd be able to go to his grave and visit him there.

Another soft sob was torn from Naruto as strong arms wrapped around him to hold him tightly. He'd waited for this for so long and now he finally had him.

_Naruto Uzumaki had his father._

"I'm sorry, Neji," Shikamaru whispered, eyes gazing at the gravel by his feet; he couldn't look his lover in the eye, not about this. "I… I kissed Sai. I know I shouldn't have, but… fuck, Neji, he's so _warm_! A world without you… it's so cold and…."

"Shh," the older ninja said softly, gently wrapping his arms around the shadow wielder from behind and pressing their bodies together. "It's all right, Shikamaru. You don't have to apologize."

The Nara sighed and leaned against his lover. They had stopped at a little park along the path, where a tiny, soothing fountain ran in a pond filled with coins from past visitors. The full moon's reflection wavered against the water, regretfully reminding Shikamaru of the time.

"It makes me glad, Shikamaru," Neji whispered into the shadow wielder's ear. "Some people shut down completely when they lose somebody special in their life. You, however, want to love again. Your heart has not frozen over with death's icy darkness and I think Sai has helped to prevent it. It's only natural, Shikamaru, to be drawn to him."

Shikamaru turned within his lover's embrace to look into pale eyes to find sincerity and happiness sparkling at him. "Really, Neji? You… you're not upset that I… might love another?"

The Hyuga lightly sighed and held his lover tighter. "Shikamaru, I love you and I _know_ you love me. There will always be a part of your heart that belongs to me, just as you have mine. Along with that knowledge, I am also aware of the extreme pain you're going through. It tears me up to see you in such a condition, Shikamaru, and I never want to see you like that ever again. I also believe it would be selfish of me to wish that you pine away for me for the rest of your life." Neji slowly leaned to kiss the Nara tenderly upon his lips. "All I want is for you to be happy and far away from the darkness. If Sai is the person who keeps you warm and sadness free then you absolutely have my blessings, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru released a long breath; it felt as if a heavy weight had finally been lifted from his heart. Closing his eyes, he placed his head against his lover's shoulder, breathing deeply to get his scent into the core of his being. "Thank you, Neji," he whispered.

Neji gently rubbed the back of the shadow wielder's neck. "I will always love you, Shikamaru."

They remained like that for several long, silent moments. Shikamaru found breathing to be easier than before; he hadn't noticed the problem until it went away. He sighed pleasantly at the soft massage upon his neck and found himself feeling drowsier and drowsier as the ministration continued.

The deceased shinobi lightly chuckled. "Why don't I give you a massage?"


	15. GFM VI: The Debt that All Men Pay

Gentle-Fist Massage VI: Night of the Dead

Part 4: "The Debt that All Men Pay"

Shikamaru released a long breath; how he missed those hands. They moved swiftly and gently over his flesh, relaxing long over-stressed muscles and soothing his hurt spirit. He was so relaxed that it didn't even bother him anymore that he was naked in the open, alongside a frequented path. A small part of his mind told him that anybody could walk by at any moment, but he found himself not caring; as long as Neji was beside him, continuing to rub oil from who-knows-where all over his body he'd be all right.

The Nara groaned softly as his slowly growing shaft was grasped and stroked. His dark eyes opened to gaze at the shinobi above him, greatly enjoying the wave of lust, which had appeared in his white chocolate eyes. A small smile parting his lips, Shikamaru reached up and carefully wove his fingers in soft, dark tresses and pulled his lover down for a passionate kiss.

He eagerly spread his legs when Neji moved to lie between them, making a small noise as their erections brushed.

Their lips never parted as the Hyuga began stretching him, Shikamaru trying his damnedest to get that feeling burned into his memory. Of course it had been there before, but he had taken the past for granted. The memories had already begun to fade; even after the few short months since his lover had left him and the Nara was worried that Sai might have been covering those memories up.

Now he knew that wasn't true as Neji very slowly penetrated his body and both moaned; lips still fused together. How he missed the feeling of his lover deep within his body. Shikamaru moaned again when the Hyuga began moving in the usual, after-massage pace, mouth and tongue breaking away as he relaxed against the grass beneath him. This was their last night together; Shikamaru was going to let his lover take the lead.

Neji softly panted into the shadow wielder's ear, pale arms wrapping tightly around the Nara's body and holding him close as they continued the slow rhythm. Warmth spread through Shikamaru at the touch, causing a bit of sweat to begin trailing down his forehead as he simply enjoyed the sensations. His body had just gotten a great massage and his lover was currently rubbing his erection along his prostate, causing awesome ripples of pleasure to cascade slowly over his entire body. Shikamaru couldn't recall a time when sex with his lover had been so… _exhilarating_ before. He began to moan quietly as the ripples became stronger and he recognized the signs of his almost never-ending orgasm.

Neji's breath hitched as his body tensed above his lover's and the Nara groaned at feeling incredible heat fill him, scorching his insides and hitting his prostate just right.

Shikamaru sighed shakily as the white euphoria surrounded him, immediately shutting out the world. He wrapped heavy, relaxed arms around the man he loved, smiling softly as a dip of darkness poured over his mind.

It wasn't until the Nara opened his eyes next that he realized he'd fallen asleep. The sky above him had lightened considerably; stars were quickly fading away, the sun bullying them into submission. Shikamaru scowled, arms tightening around the man lying beside him in the grass. He _never_ wanted to let go….

Neji chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek. "Never change, Shikamaru," he whispered.

The shadow wielder nodded as the deceased shinobi slowly pulled them to their feet and began dressing. When they were fully clothed, Shikamaru quickly grabbed his lover, holding him close as the sky continued to brighten. Tears touched his eyes, but he didn't stop them as they fell onto the paler ninja's shoulder.

"It's all right, my love," the Hyuga said softly, gently rubbing the younger man's back. "You know I'll always be with you."

Shikamaru nodded but didn't raise his head, keeping it buried in his lover's neck.

"Shikamaru," Neji whispered, voice tinged with a bit of emotion, "this is the second chance you wanted… the chance to say good-bye. Please… talk to me, love."

Once again the Nara nodded and pulled back enough to gaze at the man he loved so much. Fresh tears were streaked down pale cheeks and more wished to fall from sad, white chocolate eyes. Shikamaru took a deep, steadying breath and swallowed to be sure his voice worked.

"I-I love you, Neji," he began quietly. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you over the past several weeks and I know I will always miss you. My life will never be the same… Neji." He took another deep breath and continued, "I won't shut myself away anymore, but I want one thing from you, love."

A sad smile touched the pale shinobi's face. "What's that?"

"Don't forget about me."

Pale eyes widened a moment before more tears fell free from those perfect eyes as Neji held the younger man tighter. "I will never forget you, Shikamaru. Please do remember to visit me, though; you're not the only one missing somebody around here."

Shikamaru nodded again, a small smirk also coming to his lips. "I'll bring Sai once in a while."

Delicate fingers curled around the shadow wielder's chin as Neji gazed steadily into his dark eyes. "More than that; I want to get to know him, too." Slowly, deliberately, the Hyuga leaned toward his lover and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Shikamaru almost sobbed at the tender motion, knowing their time had been severely limited; Neji probably only had a few seconds left.

Just as slowly as before, Neji pulled back, gently rubbing his lover's face as sunlight began peering over the horizon. Immediately, the Nara's lover began glowing brightly and a strong wind started to blow by them. "I love you, Shikamaru Nara," the dead ninja said, voice sounding far away.

A strangled sob escaped Shikamaru's throat before he replied, "Lo-love you back… Neji Hyuga." The weight and feel from his lover's body pressed against his own began to evaporate as the younger shinobi watched his body blow away, like the cherry blossoms in the spring. Neji's glowing flesh scattered to the wind, extending a bright pattern against the early-morning sky, where it reached so high Shikamaru could no longer trace it.

Neji had left him once more.

He was smiling. Even as he prayed at his lover's headstone, adorning fresh roses from Kyoko's garden, the woman who looked over the graveyard, Shikamaru could not rid himself of the stupid grin on his face.

For the first time since Neji had died, the Nara finally felt at peace.

Just the tiniest bit tired, Shikamaru left the graveyard beside Naruto, who also had a smile on his lips, although this one was a bit different from his usual grins. Both shinobi felt a bit guilty at taking the pay they'd been promised for the job, but Kyoko insisted and told them the Hokage would be in an uproar if they didn't.

As the Nara tucked the money into his vest, he looked over to his blonde comrade. Curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "Who did you meet, Naruto?" Shikamaru knew he had to have hooked up with somebody, seeing as he hadn't seen nor heard the Uzumaki all night.

Naruto chuckled. "I got to see my father."

"That's good. I'm sure he's a good man."

"One of the best!" the blonde almost shouted.

They remained mostly quiet after that; Shikamaru didn't need to ask who his friend's father was. It hadn't been difficult for the Nara to figure out years ago, but knew it hadn't been his place to say anything.

As they walked back to the village, Shikamaru noticed how beautiful the morning was; birds were singing and the sun was extremely warm upon his skin. Somehow, life without his lover wasn't so bad-looking now. He knew he would survive; Neji would always be with him and just maybe his heart was up to having another fill it with comfort and love. That would be interesting to find out as Shikamaru unconsciously doubled his pace. He was looking forward to seeing Sai and to talking with his friends again, and Shikamaru vowed to never, _ever_, forget the massages his lover had given him, not just the physical but the emotional as well.

Shikamaru Nara vowed to move on.

The End!


End file.
